


Lados Opostos

by Dusant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusant/pseuds/Dusant
Summary: Ex-aprendizes de lados opostos da força.Aquela que aprendeu do seguidor da Luz.Aquele que aprendeu do seguidor da Escuridão.Juntos, eles encontrarão o verdadeiro equilíbrio.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelúdio -  A Vontade de Força

Essa é minha mais nova fanfic. Centrada em Ahsoka Tano e em minha versão do Galen Marek de Star Wars The Force Unleashed, Lados Opostos será um romance de volume único com tamanho indeterminado. A história se passa após os acontecimentos da 2° temporada de Star Wars Rebels, especificamente, logo depois que a Aliança Rebelde foi oficializada. Ahsoka não foi dada como morta e continuou a atuar com os rebeldes. Outras diferenças em relação ao desenho serão mostradas ao longo da história.

Agradeço para quem for ler e espero que gostem.

\--------------------------------

“Bem vindo, comandante Tano!”

Ahsoka deu um meio sorriso ao pequeno grupo que batia continência a ela. Ela se sentia desconfortável com o gesto, mas depois da quinta vez desde que chegou na sede da Aliança em Yavin-4, ela desistiu de explicar para eles que não era uma comandante e que não precisava bater continência ao passar. 

“Obrigado.”

O grupo de 5 soldados continuaram a andar pelo o corredor e Ahsoka poderia ouvir uma parte da conversa que tinham entre si, boa parte envolvendo de seus feitos nas guerras clônicas e boatos do que realizou para os rebeldes na era do império. Segurando um suspiro de frustração quando ouviu um deles falando de seu corpo, Ahsoka seguiu caminho até seu destino.

Depois de anos em anonimato, foi desconcertante ter as pessoas a reconhecendo publicamente. Antes, apenas algumas células rebeldes sabiam o seu nome verdadeiro, com a maioria apenas a conhecendo como Fulcrum, e um número muito menor de pessoas que sabiam de sua história. Agora, depois de ter enfrentado Vader em Malachor, seu nome e sua história estavam expostos na holonet, junto de uma recompensa de milhões de créditos que o império estava pagando por sua cabeça. 

Com tamanha exposição, Ahsoka teve bastante dificuldades para atuar como Fulcrum, que exigiu anonimato, e depois de algumas emboscadas e armadilhas por mercenários e agentes do império, ela escolheu desistir da posição e encontrar uma nova tarefa na Aliança Rebelde. Infelizmente, não querendo participar ativamente da guerra como uma combatente e sem poder ser uma Fulcrum, as opções de Ahsoka estavam limitadas. Além de algumas missões a pedido de Bail e auxiliar o esquadrão fênix, a togruta não estava se sentindo muito útil para a causa. Por isso, ela sentia um misto de ansiedade e expectativa quando foi chamada com tamanha urgência para a mais recente sede da Aliança Rebelde. 

Depois de 15 minutos andando por corredores e pegando elevadores, se surpreendendo com o tamanho daquele local, Ahsoka chegou na sala de Mon, uma das líderes da Aliança. A sala foi pequena para os padrões de uma antiga senadora da falecida república e do império, mas o lugar estava perfeitamente mobiliado, com paredes e móveis da cor branca.

“Senhorita Tano.”

“Devo lhe chamar de líder, agora, senhora Mothma?”

“Por favor, apenas meu nome é o suficiente. Não precisamos dessas formalidades. Se sente.”

Ahsoka entrou na sala e se sentou na cadeira de frente a mesa de Mothma. Uma pilha de papéis estava a sua frente e seu computador estava ligado, mas a humana desligou a tela do computador e colocou os papéis de lado, indicando que a conversa que teriam seria longa.

“Você ainda usa papel?”

Olhando para a pilha ao seu lado, Mon explicou:

“Quando o império vigia cada passo seu, se torna mais fácil esconder informações vitais em algo que não possa ser hackeado. Depois de anos, se tornou um hábito.”

Assentindo, Ahsoka ficou em silêncio, esperando que Mon começasse a explicar o motivo de ser chamada aqui.

“Agradeço por ter vindo rapidamente para cá. Tanto eu quanto Bail acreditamos que apenas você pode conseguir nos ajudar com a situação que possuímos.”

Olhando por um momento para Ahsoka, Mothma prosseguiu:

“A exatamente 3 semanas, o tenente-comandante Erza Bridger, junto de Sabine Wren, o capitão Garazeb Orrelios e o astro mecânico C1-10P, foram para o planeta Lothal em uma missão não autorizada, com Erza seguindo informações de nativos do planeta que atuam como informantes para o esquadrão fênix.”

Ahsoka franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso, sabendo do alto risco de serem pegos pelo império, com o bloqueio planetário ainda ativo. 

“De acordo com seu relatório, uma nave de transporte do império havia entrado no céu de Lothal à noite e pousado em uma pequena base militar próximo a uma das torres de comunicação imperial. Com informações de que um carregamento de suma importância estava sendo guardado dentro da base e seguindo a “vontade da força”, Erza e sua equipe invadiram a base.”

A togruta segurou um sorriso ao ouvir o ceticismo de Mon ao falar o final de sua sentença. Foi um pouco divertido ver a reação das pessoas que não eram usuárias da força quando ouviam esses termos.

“O que indicava que esse suposto carregamento era importante?”, questionou ela.

“Além de um inquisidor, os stormtroopers que vigiavam e levavam a carga eram do 501° batalhão.”

Ahsoka arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso. Memórias de tempos das guerras clônicas vieram em sua mente, lutando e liderando ao lado de um batalhão de valorosos soldados com DNA iguais mas ainda diferentes entre si. Junto a isso, veio a constatação de que esse é o batalhão pessoal de Darth Vader, e que atuavam junto com ele na Orla interna e média da galáxia. O fato de estarem tão longe foi um comportamento completamente atípico.

“Ao entrarem na base, eles conseguiram encontrar o carregamento e novamente, de acordo com o relatório do senhor Bridger, seguindo a “vontade da força”, eles decidiram levar com eles.”

“O que seria?”

“Não é o que, mas quem.”, explicou Mon, vendo o levantar de sobrancelhas de Ahsoka.

“Um homem humano estava preso em um tanque de bacta. Ao libertarem ele, ainda desacordado, um dos alarmes da base foi ativado e os imperiais descobriram a presença deles. Eles conseguiram lidar com os stormtroopers do interior da base, mas ao chegarem do lado de fora da base, encontraram o inquisidor, junto de uma esquadrão completo de soldados.”

“Foi nessa situação que o homem acordou e disparou uma série de relâmpagos de seu corpo que acertaram tanto o inquisidor quanto os stormtroopers, os derrubando, e logo depois ele voltou a ficar inconsciente."

“Ele é um Sith!”, afirmou Ahsoka, em surpresa.

“Eu já irei chegar nessa parte.”, afirmou Mon, continuando a falar, “Conseguindo resgatar com sucesso o homem, com o fato de que reforços não foram chamados, Erza e sua equipe conseguiram sair de Lothal, os levando até Atollon, onde após a capitã Hera descobrir, ela logo me informou e trouxe o homem até aqui para interrogatório.”

“Quem é ele?”

“Um clone.”

Mon fez uma pausa em sua fala, esperando a reação de surpresa e descrença de Ahsoka, que a togruta fez com perfeição, não conseguindo acreditar nessa afirmação.

“Isso… isso é impossível!”

“Eu lhe garanto que isso é a verdade, senhorita Tano. Nós checamos o seu DNA, e possui várias manipulações genéticas que evidenciam esse fato. Ele é um clone e é um usuário da força.”

“Como?”

“Kamino pertence ao império e eles possuem a tecnologia mais avançada de clonagem da galáxia. Mesmo que o protocolo de soldados clones tenha acabado, isso não os impede de novos experimentos serem feitos.”

“Certo, então esse homem é um clone de quem?”

Mon não respondeu de imediato, sabendo que essa informação seria bastante impactante para Ahsoka, com Bail lhe contando dos acontecimentos em Malachor, o confronto dela contra Vader e das descobertas que fez.

“Ele é um clone do aprendiz secreto de Darth Vader.”

Ahsoka arregalou os olhos, a resposta lhe fazendo ficar sem reação. Ela sabia a verdadeira identidade de Vader, algo que lhe assombrava todos os dias e agora, saber que seu ex-mestre tinha um aprendiz secreto lhe fez demorar alguns segundos para processar.

Mon esperou pacientemente, querendo que Ahsoka acompanhasse todo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos das últimas semanas. Quando o olhar de Ahsoka se focou nela de novo, a humana prosseguiu:

“O clone foi bastante colaborativo no interrogatório após alguns dias. A partir daqui, eu irei relatar as informações que ele passou.”

Ligando a tela de seu computador e a virando para que Ahsoka pudesse ver, Mon abriu algumas imagens e togruta pode ver imagens de câmeras de segurança mostrando um vulto em alta velocidade, com a única coisa clara além de suas vestes pretas e máscara, foi seu sabre vermelho.

“A mais ou menos 2 anos, um assassino estava atuando nos principais conflitos insurgentes contra o império e matando diversos líderes rebeldes. Poucas imagens foram registradas e além de marcas do uso de um sabre de luz, não havia qualquer evidência de sua identidade. Mas com as informações do clone, sabemos agora que seu nome é Galen Marek, codinome Starkiller, filho de dois ex-jedi da ordem e que foi levado ainda criança por Vader em uma batalha contra insurgentes Wookies em Kashyyyk, logo no ínicio do império, com os seus pais os ajudando e Vader os matando.”

"Após anos de treinamentos, com 20 anos, Vader determinou uma série de desafios para que provasse que estava pronto para o ajudar a matar Palpatine. Esses desafios consistiam desde a morte de líderes rebeldes a até sobreviventes da ordem 66, com a morte de alguns jedis sobreviventes.”

Mon pôde ver o olhar de horror de Ahsoka ao ouvir isso, mas prosseguiu:

“Após cumprir todos esses desafios, Starkiller retornou à Vader, mas ele caiu em uma armadilha, com Palpatine descobrindo os planos secretos de Vader e ordenando que ele matasse o seu aprendiz. A luta aconteceu e Galen conseguiu escapar por pouco, se tornando um foragido e se escondendo do império. Depois disso, ele vagou pela galáxia por meses, acompanhado por um dos jedis que ele tentou matar, onde aprendeu sobre o lado luminoso da força. Aparentemente, ele tinha planos de se juntar a célula rebelde que esse jedi, Rahm Kota, participava, mas infelizmente, Vader o atraiu para um último confronto, onde ele foi morto e a partir disso, as memórias do clone acabam.”

Um silêncio permaneceu no ambiente, com Ahsoka digerindo a história que beirava ao mais puro absurdo. O silêncio foi quebrado com voz de Mothma:

“Essa foi uma versão bem resumida da história e um relatório completo foi passado para o seu datapad pessoal. O clone não sabe o motivo da sua existência e não conseguimos encontrar nenhum dado sobre ele ou o experimento que o criou nos banco de dados do império. Temos apenas suposições.”

Ahsoka pensava nisso, tentando encaixar as peças para descobrir o resultado final. Se lembrando de algo que Mothma falou, ela questionou:

“Você disse que ele teve manipulações genéticas. O que seriam exatamente?”

“Envelhecimento precoce. Biologicamente falando, ele tem 32 anos.”

Vendo o arregalar de olhos de Ahsoka, a humana questionou:

“O que você acha?”

“Ele… ele queria um novo aprendiz. Pela força, ele clonou um homem morto para ter um aprendiz mais forte!”

Vendo a expressão confusa de Mon, Ahsoka explicou:

"Sith's usam a força de maneira diferente dos Jedis. Eles extraem poder da força e as armazenam dentro de seu corpo. Quanto mais forte o seu corpo fisicamente, mais poder você consegue obter. Por isso, os treinamentos de um aprendiz sith é focado em fortalecer o corpo a níveis extremos.”

“E aos 30 anos, o corpo humano chega ao auge da forma física.”, completou Mothma.

Um silêncio breve se manteve novamente, Mon juntando essa nova teoria com as informações que tinham e percebendo com elas conseguiam se encaixar com perfeição. Já Ahsoka, ainda tentava processar tudo isso. Por fim, foi ela que questionou:

“O que quer de mim, Mon?”

“Ele quer se juntar à aliança."

“Ele é um sith, Mon. Não se pode confiar neles.” afirmou Ahsoka, com convicção.

“Ele não se designa dessa forma. Ele utiliza o lado negro da força, é verdade, mas ele afirma que não se utiliza desse título. Ahsoka, ele é um clone com memórias do seu original, mas que tem sua própria individualidade.”

“Por que ele quer se juntar à aliança?"

“De acordo com o que falou, ele sabe que Vader irá atrás dele. Em troca de o protegermos, ele irá nos ajudar.”

“Isso pode ser tudo uma mentira.”, argumentou Ahsoka.

“Nós conferimos tudo. Fizemos diversos testes para comprovar que ele fala a verdade, muito do que ele afirma bate com informações que juntamos e até mesmo checamos o seu DNA para saber se existe qualquer tipo de comando mental semelhante a ordem 66. Ele está limpo.”

“Isso parece bom demais para ser verdade, além de ser muito estranho.”

“Eu sei, mas também sei ver uma oportunidade na minha frente. Ele possui habilidades e informações que podem nos ajudar imensamente. Ainda assim, ele usa o lado negro da força e apesar da cooperação, eu preciso ter a certeza se podemos confiar nele plenamente.”

“E aí que eu entro.”

Assentindo, Mon finalmente explicou o que queria com Ahsoka:

“Um missão será designada para ele em alguns dias. Será algo simples e que acreditamos que ele poderá realizar com facilidade sozinho. Sua missão será o acompanhar e observar todo o andamento da operação. Se necessário, poderá intervir e ao final, quero um relatório completo.”

“Você pode passar isso para outra pessoa.”

“Sim, alguém que não sabe usar a força e que seria facilmente subjugado por ele se quisesse fugir. Você é a única pessoa que pode intervir de forma efetiva se for necessário.”

“Não gosto disso, Mon. Não consigo ver isso com bons olhos.”

A humana franziu as sobrancelhas, sua irritação evidente e afirmou com rispidez:

“Estamos lutando contra um inimigo que tem pelo menos 10 vezes mais poderio militar do que nós. Eu sei das histórias dos sith, mas se eu tiver a chance de ter um poderoso usuário da força lutando ao meu lado, então eu irei explorar essa possibilidade.”

Um silêncio tenso aconteceu, até que Mon deu um pequeno suspiro e adotou uma postura mais conciliatória.

“Ahsoka, ele é um clone. Eu sei que você já lutou ao lado deles e acho que pode ao menos ter uma noção do que essas pessoas passam. Eu chamei Rex para conversar com ele e ambos tem se dado bem. Se quiser, pode conversar com seu amigo antes de aceitar a sua missão, mas peço que considere isso.”

“Então, eu posso recusar?”

“Isso não é uma ditadura, Ahsoka. Estamos lutando contra isso. Você pode recusar e passarei essa missão para outro, mas eu sei que apenas você poderá realizar com sucesso.”, afirmou a humana, com convicção em cada palavra.

Apesar da tensão no meio da conversa, Ahsoka deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir Mothma falando isso. Foi um dos pequenos sinais que percebia ao longo dos anos ao lado dos rebeldes, que a fazia ter certeza que estava do lado certo da batalha. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Precisava de tempo para digerir, mas principalmente, ver com seus próprios olhos para saber se foi verdade.

“Tudo bem, eu aceito a missão.”

A força sempre atuou em busca do equilíbrio. Às vezes, fazia por meio de visões para seus usuários, outras, elegia um escolhido para cumprir com seu desejo final e em alguns casos, fazia por pequenos atos, acontecimentos que poderiam parecer coincidências, mas sempre tinha a sua intervenção.

A força atuou e agora, a busca pelo equilíbrio se iniciou.

\--------------------------------

Esse capítulo foi algo mais explicativo, uma introdução à história, então teve bastante diálogos e até cortei algumas coisas para não ficar massante de ler. Para quem não se lembra em detalhes da história de Starkiller, vou deixar o link de uma playlist de vídeos de gameplay completa dos jogos da franquia The Force Unleashed, mas garanto que não será necessário saber a história em detalhes para compreender essa história.

Por fim, para aqueles que acompanham minha fanfic de pokémon, garanto que ela irá continuar a ser escrita, apesar de que agora, será junta a esta, então o ritmo de postagem pode demorar um pouco, mas não irei abandonar ela, eu prometo.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtQUtwjn6QYbMiqXKJrqGqdbXEd-5nryo (Link da playlist)

Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.


	2. Prelúdio - Malditos jedis e suas visões estúpidas!

“Mais uma vez, porque estamos aqui?”

Sabine e Ezra ignoraram a pergunta de Zeb com maestria, focados em fazer o reconhecimento da base na colina que estava escondidos: contando os stormtroopers do lado de fora da base, suas posições e rotas de vigilância. Apenas depois que eles ouviram o grunhido de raiva que Ezra respondeu, ainda usando o binóculo.

“Eu já disse, temos que pegar o que está lá dentro. É algo importante para o império.”

“Nós furamos um bloqueio imperial, gastando um dos poucos códigos de acessos que roubamos do império e ainda por cima, vamos invadir uma base militar sem nenhuma informação e com um grupo de 3.”

Com um cutucão forte de uma pinça de metal em sua perna direita e os sons característicos de Chopper, expressando sua indignação na sua língua, Zeb se corrigiu:

“3 pessoas e uma caixa de metal resmungona.”

Chopper dessa vez bateu na perna de Zeb com seu corpo, recebendo um chute dele que o fez cair para o lado oposto.

“Fica quieto! É sério, isso é uma idiotice, não podemos invadir aquela base sem nem saber o que temos que pegar!”

“A gente sabe que é algo extremamente importante para o império, tendo um inquisidor e a tropa pessoal de Vader. Só isso já é algo que vale a pena arriscar.”

Zeb resmungou sobre jovens idiotas e olhando para Sabine, afirmou:

“Convença ele a não invadir aquela base.”

A mandaloriana, parando de olhar pelo binóculo para a base, encarou Zeb com uma expressão confusa, questionando:

“Porque teria que ser eu?”

“Porque eu não tenho um traseiro que ele fica espiando toda vez que tem uma oportunidade.”, afirmou ele, fazendo Sabine estreitar as sobrancelhas para ele e Ezra arregalar os olhos, “Sua opinião importa para ele muito mais que a minha, então, por favor.”

“Eu não faço isso!”, exclamou o padawan, “E não vou invadir uma base sozinho.”

“Está vendo, ele até mente para nós. Por favor, Sabine, convença esse idiota.”

“Cala boca, Zeb.”, proferiu a jovem, segurando a vontade de socar a cara dele. 

Olhando para Ezra, ela interrompeu uma série de negativas de algo que ela sabia que ele fazia, e falou:

“Por mais que eu considere o Zeb um idiota, ele ainda tem razão, Ezra. Não podemos invadir uma base militar sem qualquer informação da carga e sobre a base, principalmente com a presença de um inquisidor.”

“Nós precisamos fazer isso, Sabine.”

“Porque tem que ser tão urgente? Não faz sentido, Ezra.”

O adolescente hesitou, olhando entre os dois, mas por fim, com um tom de aceitação, finalmente revelou:

“Eu sinto a força me dizendo para fazer isso.”

“Sim, se tem uma coisa que eu quero ouvir quando vou invadir uma base militar e arriscar a minha vida é que uma força mística do universo me ordenou fazer isso!”, afirmou Zeb, sarcasmo escorrendo de cada palavra dita.

“Olha, é uma base simples, tem poucos soldados e se tivermos cuidados, podemos entrar, ver o que tem lá dentro e se não valer a pena, saímos. Nós já fizemos isso várias vezes.”

“Eles tem um inquisidor.”, apontou ela.

“Kanan me ensinou a como esconder minha presença na força. Vai dar certo, Sabine, confie em mim.”

“Ok.”

Houve um instante de silêncio e um humano e Lasat falaram ao mesmo tempo:

“O que?”

“O que?”

“Eu confio em seus instintos, Ezra. Se você diz que algo de importante está lá dentro, então eu estou disposta a arriscar, mas nós iremos entrar na noite e quero um bom plano de infiltração.”

“Karabast, ele também tem influência sobre você! Estamos condenados!”

“Eu juro, se você continuar com isso, eu vou te dar um tiro.”

“Bem, somos 4. Eu e Chopper somos contra, então está empatado.”

O astro mecânico falou algo em resposta e Zeb encarou incrédulo o robô:

“Como assim, você é a favor? Eu estou contando com seu egoísmo para votar contra!”

Mais algumas coisas ditas e Zeb olhou furioso para Ezra, que tinha um sorriso petulante.

“Seu moleque, você comprou ele com uma perna nova!”

“3 contra 1, Zeb. Nós vamos fazer isso.”

Frustrado, Zeb deu mais alguns grunhidos, até se dar por rendido.

“Ok, ok, nós vamos, mas eu juro que se morrermos, eu vou me juntar à força e chutar essa sua bunda magrela por toda eternidade!”

[...]

A base consistia de um prédio de 2 andares, com os sensores da nave que trouxeram indicando que também tinha andares subterrâneos. Ezra indicou que o que deveriam pegar estava nos andares subterrâneos, necessitando pegar o elevador do prédio, complicando um pouco mais a missão. Eles esperaram até a noite, tendo anotado as rotas de vigilância e averiguado que havia apenas 10 stormtroopers, um número bastante pequeno para aquela base. Sabine ficou intrigada com o fato de que em nenhum momento houve a presença de outros membros do impérios, mas na prática, significava menos problemas para eles.

A infiltração foi simples, atordoando alguns stormtroopers pelo caminho e andando por corredores com Chopper abrindo portas e desativando sensores. Eles pegaram o elevador e desceram 3 andares pelo subsolo, até abrir para um corredor igual aos anteriores, mas que dava para uma única sala, com as portas de metal fechada.

“Vou guardar a nossa saída.”, afirmou Zeb, seu bo-rifle em modo de rifle blaster.

O restante avançou pelo corredor, com Ezra avisando que havia 3 pessoas lá dentro e quando Chopper abriu a porta, Sabine disparou 3 tiros não-letais e os homens com vestes de cientistas, com um deles sendo um kaminoano, caíram desacordados.

“Certo, agora vamos descobrir o que a força quer que você pegue."

A única coisa em destaque foi um cilindro que estava lacrado, com Chopper acessando o sistema e ao abrir, Sabine e Ezra finalmente descobriram o que fez virem até aqui.

“É um cara nu.”, constatou Sabine.

“Ok, eu não esperava por isso.”

“Sua porcaria de visão não te falou que você iria resgatar um cara nu em um tanque de bacta?"

Ezra não respondeu, se aproximando do tanque e olhando com atenção para a pessoa lá dentro. Um homem humano de pele branca, cabelos curtos e castanhos, sem barba e bigode, com diversos equipamentos de monitoração ligados a ele. Por impulso, Ezra tocou o vidro do tanque e tentou tocar o homem por meio da força. Quando conseguiu, arregalou os olhos, tirando a sua mão e se afastando do tanque, indo até um dos painéis de controle.

“O que está fazendo?”

“Temos que levar ele!”

“Não me diga que a força está mandando fazer isso, por favor.”, suplicou a mandaloriana e pela falta de resposta de Ezra, deu apenas um suspiro.

Chopper o ajudou e o bacta, a substância no qual o homem estava submergido, foi drenada totalmente, com o tanque sendo aberto e o homem caindo pelo chão de metal da sala, o cheiro forte da substância invadindo os narizes deles.

Houve um instante de silêncio, até que Erza e Sabine falarem quase ao mesmo tempo:

“Você leva!

“Você leva!”

Vencendo, Sabine deu um sinal de vitória, com o padawan tentando contestar:

“Eu posso desviar tiros de blaster.”

“E eu posso acertar as pessoas que estão atirando na gente. A regra é clara, quem falar primeiro ganha. Agora carrega esse peladão gosmento e vamos embora!”

No instante que ela falou isso, sirenes foram ativadas, com o alarme de vigilância sendo ativado e os dois olhando para Chopper.

“Era pra você garantir que não seríamos descobertos!”, Erza gritou, ignorando as desculpas do robô e indo rapidamente até o homem desacordado, parando um instante para criar coragem.

“Força estúpida.”, amaldiçoou o jovem, sentindo um pouco de nojo da substância ao colocar o braço do homem por seu ombro e o erguer.

“Vamos!”, afirmou Sabine, com suas pistolas nas mãos e esperando na porta.

Ao entrarem no corredor, andando com pressa até o elevador, eles viram o olhar de choque de Zeb.

“Nós viemos até aqui por esse peladão? Você está zoando com a minha cara?”

“Depois você reclama sobre isso! Agora, vamos!”, afirmou Ezra, usando a força para levar o homem com mais facilidade.

“Karabast! Malditos jedis e suas visões estúpidas!”

Eles entraram no elevador e apertaram o botão até o andar no térreo. Para a sorte deles, o elevador não foi travado e quando a porta foi aberta, Sabine e Zeb conseguiram atirar antes dos stormtroopers do corredor, os acertando e neutralizando eles.

“Eles estão nos esperando lá fora.”, afirmou Sabine, conhecendo as táticas do império.

“Precisamos de uma distração. Chopper, você consegue entrar no sistema e desativar a luz do lado de fora? Podemos usar a escuridão como cobertura.”

O astro mecânico afirmou de forma positiva e o grupo andou pelo corredor até a saída do prédio, com Chopper indo ao painel de acesso e esperando o sinal dele para desligar as luzes.

“Sabine, lance as granadas de luz assim que as portas abrirem e vamos correr até os caixotes à esquerda. Na pior das hipóteses, teremos cobertura contra o ataque inimigo.”

Sabine pegou duas granadas e entregou uma para Zeb. Com todos apostos, Ezra deu o sinal e a luz do lado de fora foi desligada ao mesmo tempo que a porta foi aberta e as granadas de luz foram jogadas ao ar. A explosão de luz branca cegou os stormtroopers, resultando em gritos de surpresa deles, e os rebeldes saíram correndo até os caixotes. Esperando por isso e graças aos seus reflexos aprimorados pela força, Erza conseguiu defender o sabre de luz giratório voando até ele com seu próprio sabre, mas por estar carregando uma pessoa, não conseguiu se firmar direito e acabou caindo ao defender.

“Droga, vem logo!”, gritou Zeb, puxando os dois com facilidade e os levando até atrás dos caixotes, com os tiros de blaster acontecendo em seguida.

“8 stormtroopers e um inquisidor!”, informou Sabine, atirando com suas pistolas e impedindo que os soldados imperiais conseguissem ter um tiro livre até eles. O que dificultava tudo foi a presença do Inquisidor, que defendia com facilidade dos tiros, seu elmo fechado e Sabine conseguindo ver pela visão noturna de seu capacete as várias partes mecânicas de seu corpo.

“Estamos ferrados! Eu nunca mais vou entrar nesse papo de vontade da força!”, gritou Zeb, atirando junto à Sabine.

“Eu tenho granadas, mas temos que distrair o inquisidor para ele não jogar de volta para nós!”

Ezra iria afirmar que ajudaria, já pensando em um novo plano para conseguirem fugir, mas se calou quando uma perturbação na força foi sentida e ela estava acontecendo exatamente ao seu lado. Ele encontrou olhos marrons, indicando que a pessoa que carregava finalmente havia acordado e junto a isso, sentiu o poder do lado negro da força que se construia dentro dele, com a expressão do homem levamente confunsa, afirmando com a voz frágil:

“Se afasta.”

Erza demorou um instante para perceber, mas ao sentir a concentração maciça de poder, ele se afastou do homem e puxou Sabine e Zeb para perto dele com a força, surpreendendo os seus amigos. 

O homem, com um grunhido de esforço, tocou nos caixotes e com um poderoso pulso telecinético, as dezenas de caixotes saíram voando até os stormtroopers, que demorando para reagir, foram acertados em cheio, os neutralizando. O inquisidor cortou um dos caixotes que ia até a sua direção, encarando o homem nu à sua frente.

“Porque raios você não me falou que ele é um jedi! Isso teria facilitado bastante a nossa saída!”, afirmou Zeb.

“Ele não é um jedi!”, respondeu Ezra, o medo sendo percebido por seus amigos ao falar isso.

Erza arregalou os olhos ao sentir um frio intenso em seu âmago. A raiva e o medo vieram logo em seguida e ele percebeu que não eram dele, mas do homem à sua frente, enquanto o lado escuro se acumulava numa proporção que Ezra nunca sentiu na sua curta vida como usuário da força.

Para Sabine, Zeb e Chopper, que não foram sensíveis à força, eles só conseguiam ver os relâmpagos começando a surgir pelo o corpo do homem por um instante e em um grunhindo final de esforço, o base militar se iluminou em azul quando dezenas de raios saíram dos braços dele e viajaram até os soldados imperiais, acertando até mesmo o inquisidor, sua surpresa e falta de treinamento não o preparando para se defender contra aquilo.

Ao final, o cheiro de ozônio dominou o ambiente, com boa parte dos stormtroopers mortos ou desacordados, incluindo o inquisidor. O homem responsável por tudo isso respirou pesadamente por alguns segundos, mas logo retornou ao mundo da inconsciência.

Sobre o olhar atônito de todos, Zeb foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa.

“Karabast.”

[...]

Horas depois da fuga dos rebeldes, a base militar tinha recebido um novo visitante, que encarava o cilindro de tratamento intensivo vazio, o chão de metal ainda com a substância bacta, mas já endurecida, com seu cheiro forte no ambiente.

“Pedimos desculpas por nossa falha, Lorde Vader!”, afirmou um dos 3 cientistas, um homem humano que atuava como assistente do chefe de pesquisa, o único kaminoano entre eles.

O executor do império não afirmou nada, o som de sua respiração mecânica sendo a única coisa ouvida no ambiente. Darth Vader sabia que a culpa não era deles. Colocar o clone nessa base foi apenas algo temporário, dias no máximo, até que resolvesse a missão que seu mestre lhe ordenou com urgência e pudesse o transportar até a sua base secreta, onde finalmente iniciaria o treinamento dele. No entanto, mesmo tendo ciência disso, isso não impediu de descontar a sua frustração mesmo que minimamente.

Kon Tipoc, chefe de pesquisa do experimento secreto de Vader e o criador da técnica de clones usuários da força, manteve o rosto neutro ao ouvir o som seco de algo se partindo, seguido dos corpos de seus assistentes, cientistas humanos do império e leais a Vader, caindo no chão. O kaminoano não precisava olhar para saber que seus pescoços haviam sido partidos com Vader sequer se mexendo para fazer tal feito.

O Senhor Sith não foi ludibriado pelo o rosto imóvel do cientista. Vader poderia sentir o medo extremo dentro dele, se deliciando com esse medo e extraindo poder disso, sendo o motivo que ele havia o deixado vivo. Mais alguns segundos do ambiente tendo apenas o som da sua respiração artificial e quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito, ele segurou o pescoço do kaminono pela força e com a mesma facilidade de se quebrar um graveto com as mãos, girou sua cabeça em 180 graus, o matando no mesmo instante.

O corpo final caiu no chão e Vader o olhou por um instante, tentando se lembrar dos nomes daqueles seres. No mesmo instante que tentou e não encontrou nada, ele desistiu, focando seus pensamentos no que faria a seguir. Assim, ele finalmente se virou para o outro ser na sala, ajoelhado ao seu lado, em um pose de submissão completa.

De propósito, Vader respirou mais algumas vezes, sabendo que esse som enervava qualquer pessoa, ao mesmo tempo que deixou a sua presença se espalhar pela sala, com o Oitavo Irmão, sensível a força, sentindo o frio intenso dentro de si perante o poder de Vader.

"Deixe-me redimir por minha falha, Lorde Vader.”

O pedido foi simples e direto, sem qualquer tipo de súplica. Vader ponderou mais uma vez sobre isso. Ele não poderia culpar o inquisidor, não sabendo o que transportava e principalmente, não tendo sido treinado para lidar contra relâmpagos da força, uma técnica que em teoria, nenhum dos inimigos do império deveriam saber. A parte racional sabia disso, no entanto, Vader é um Sith, um ser movido por emoções e tudo que sentia agora, foi resultado do fato de que seus planos foram frustrados por um bando de rebeldes estúpidos. Que por causa deles, o seu aprendiz perfeito havia sido tirado de suas mãos.

“Você o caçará em segredo.”, afirmou, sua voz sendo modulada para torná-la mais ameaçadora.

“Eu cumprirei a sua vontade, meu lorde.”

Os olhos do inquisidor se arregalaram ao sentir sua garganta sendo apertada com força e erguido no ar, seus pulmões impedido de respirar, o Oitavo Irmão estava indefeso enquanto olhava com medo para o Sith.

“Você deverá capturá-lo com vida. Se falhar, eu prometo que a morte será uma benção comparado ao o que farei com você.”

Com a sentença proferida, Vader soltou o inquisidor, que respirou pesadamente no chão da sala. Saindo pela a porta, Vader andou pelo o corredor, os corpos dos stormtroopers com pescoços quebrados e espalhados pelo chão. Os explosivos já tinham sido colocados pela base, garantindo que qualquer evidência de seu experimento seria destruída. Ele sabia que isso não impedia de seu mestre descobrir, mas tentaria de qualquer forma. Por fim, enquanto apertava o botão do elevador, ele refletia que deveria ter outra pessoa junto ao inquisidor para garantir o sucesso da missão.

Imprevistos aconteceram, mas Darth Vader teria o seu aprendiz, seja aquele que fugiu de sua posse ou outro clone de um cadáver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu meio que tenho o enredo da história bem fechado na cabeça. Obviamente, isso pode se alterar com o decorrer da história, dependendo dos rumos que cada capítulo irá tomar. Além disso, creio que a partir do próximo capítulo, vou testar um novo recurso de escrita para ver como será. Por fim, o tom dessa história será mais pesado. Haverá mortes, apesar de nada relacionado a sacrifício, acho isso clichê demais em star wars e quero evitar esses tipos de clichês na minha fanfic. O próximo capítulo será focado no primeiro contato de Ahsoka com o clone.
> 
> Em relação a premissa da história, caso tenham dúvida, se sintam à vontade para questionar que responderei como puder, principalmente para aqueles que não conhecem muito sobre rebels ou universo star wars como um todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ideia é que seja uma história simples. Nada muito grandioso ou algo do tipo. Eu quero focar a história principalmente na Ahsoka e no clone (que neste capítulo, será mostrado como quer ser chamado por enquanto), os desenvolvendo como personagens. De praxe, eu vou afirmar que quero evitar ao máximo aquele clichê de protagonista emocionalmente instável e a mulher sendo o pilar emocional dele. É redundante para qualquer personagem feminina esse clichê (algo que Star Wars infelizmente usa e abusa) e escrevo essa história principalmente porque fiquei puto de não achar uma fic que não tenha esse clichê com a Ahsoka.

Os corredores da base da aliança, sendo antigamente um templo jedi, foram bastante espaçosos, permitindo às pessoas transitarem livremente. Rex, um clone e ex-soldado das guerras clônicas, observava como as pessoas olhavam em sua direção, percebendo que elas não faziam isso por sua causa, mas pela togruta ao seu lado.

“Você se tornou bastante popular. Já soube do seu fã-clube?”

“Eu tenho um fã-clube?”

Rindo com o temor claro naquela pergunta, Rex afirmou:

“Estou brincando com você, Ahsoka! Ao menos, eu não estou sabendo de nenhum fã-clube.”

Ahsoka deu um leve sorriso, sendo contagiada pela risada de Rex. Ela ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade de associar esse homem com aquele capitão sério e focado, que raríssimas vezes sorria e podia se contar nos dedos da mão quantas vezes já riu. Depois de se estabelecer em um quarto da base, Rex a encontrou no dia seguinte, lhe levando até o clone que estava sendo o assunto do momento entre os rebeldes, além dela e seus feitos.

“Como ele está lidando com tudo isso?”, perguntou ela.

Rex parou de rir com a pergunta, tendo a seriedade necessária para o assunto repentino. 

“Relativamente bem. Ele já passou por toda aquela fase de negação e estranhamento com o fato de ser um clone. A situação se torna mais complicada quando ele tem as lembranças de seu doador original, mas ainda mantém sua própria individualidade. Sinceramente, eu fico admirado de ter conseguido lidar com isso em apenas semanas.”

“Mas não totalmente.”, pontuou ela.

“Sim. Ele é fechado com outras pessoas. Demorou uns dias para ele se abrir comigo e foi depois de ter gastado minhas melhores histórias de guerra, mas você sabe como fazer amizade com as pessoas, então deve ser mais fácil para você.”

Enquanto Rex falava isso, eles ficaram de frente a uma porta e Ahsoka poderia ouvir o barulho de batidas pesadas em um saco de areia, sabendo que lá dentro ficava uma das salas de treinos da base. Também ouvindo isso, Rex adicionou:

“Ele treina o tempo inteiro. Acho que é a forma dele para lidar com situações de estresse. Eu tento ficar de olho para que não se machuque por excesso, mas o cara é durão.”

Ahsoka presumia que ele usava a força para aumentar a sua resistência, sabendo que os sith possuíam técnicas de aprimoramento corporal melhores que dos jedis. 

“Quer me acompanhar?”, perguntou ela.

“Não, é melhor que vá sozinha.”, respondeu Rex, já saindo pelo corredor, mas parando por um instante, encarou Ahsoka de novo e afirmou, “Aliás, não chame ele de Galen. No máximo, chame de Marek.”

“Porquê?”

“Ele não é Galen Marek.”, concluiu Rex, a pequena frase sendo o suficiente para Ahsoka.

Com a partida do homem, Ahsoka olhou para a porta por um instante, fazendo uma pequena sondagem com a força. Uma das suas habilidades naturais quando criança, e que aprimorou com seu treinamento, foi a capacidade de sentir os sentimentos e pensamentos das pessoas ao seu redor. Ela evitava fazer isso em respeito a privacidade dos outros, mas julgou que não seria problema ao menos descobrir as emoções de seu novo parceiro de missão.

Abrindo a porta, Ahsoka poderia ver o clone de Galen Marek socando em um ritmo constante um saco de areia. A camisa preta estava encharcada de suor, seus olhos fixos no saco de areia e não desviando mesmo com a entrada dela. A cada soco dado, Ahsoka poderia sentir a raiva que ele tentava descarregar, sua mente em uma série de pensamentos que Ahsoka não ousou descobrir o que seriam. A sala de treino consistia de um espaço aberto com um tatame que ocupava boa parte do local, além de equipamentos de peso e de corrida, estando desocupados, com a togruta presumindo que Mon havia ordenado a dar privacidade ao candidato a sua aliança rebelde.

Ahsoka não falou nada ao entrar, esperando que se dirigisse a ela. Só depois de 5 minutos, ele finalmente parou os seus socos, a respiração ofegante, com o exercício ocorrendo a horas, atenuando o desgaste físico com a força. Indo até um banco, ele se sentou, pegando uma garrafa de água e bebendo avidamente.

“Eu sou Ahsoka Tano, fui designada como parceira para missão que vai receber em alguns dias.”

Quando finalmente os olhos dele se focaram nela, ele afirmou em um tom neutro, sua respiração ainda se normalizando:

“Não me falaram nada sobre outra pessoa na missão.”

“Mon Mothma achou melhor ter alguém para lhe vigiar.”, admitiu Ahsoka, decidindo ir pela a honestidade como primeiro contato.

O homem não teve uma reação negativa, já presumindo algo parecido com isso. Eles não iriam lhe deixar livre sabendo de tanta coisa.

“É um problema para você, senhor Marek?”

“Você sabe que eu tenho apenas 3 semanas de vida. É estranho você me chamar de senhor. Não sou velho.”

Ahsoka deu um sorriso, um pouco contente em saber que ele tinha algum senso de humor.

“Tudo bem, então posso apenas lhe chamar de Marek?”

“Rex lhe contou, não é?”

“Sim.”

“Você é amigo dele?”

Dando outro sorriso, dessa vez com afeto evidente, Ahsoka confirmou:

“Ele é um dos meus amigos mais queridos.”

Ahsoka julgou que isso foi o certo a se dizer, pois podia sentir ele mais à vontade na sua presença. Tendo apenas 3 semanas de vida, Rex deve ter sido a única pessoa da base inteira que ele deve ter feito alguma ligação.

“Marek está bom, ao menos até decidir algum nome. Você sabe o que será essa missão?”

Ahsoka assentiu, mas não falou nada.

“Você vai me contar?”

“Desculpe, mas até o dia da nossa partida, você não saberá dela. Essa missão servirá de teste para suas capacidades e queremos ver como reage sem um preparo antecipado.”

Marek assentiu, aceitando a lógica por trás disso. Um silêncio se apoderou do ambiente, com Ahsoka não sabendo o que dizer. A togruta não queria partir apenas com esse nível de interação, então decidiu pôr em prática o seu pequeno plano.

Andando até o tatame do ginásio, Ahsoka estendeu a mão em direção a uma estante repleta de armas de madeira, a maioria do tamanho de facas, pois eram usadas como treino para uso de vibroblade, mas havia algumas maiores, que Ahsoka julgou adequadas para o que queria. Puxando duas delas com a força, Ahsoka segurou um sabre de madeira em cada mão e falou para Marek.

“Eu acredito que seria bom termos uma noção de nossas capacidades. Para nossa missão.”

Marek olhou de seu rosto para as espadas na mão. Dando um pequeno sorriso, ele andou até o tatame, ficando de frente a ela. Sua respiração estava normal e seu corpo se recuperou quase completamente da fadiga ao usar a força. As juntas de suas mãos ainda estavam meio duras pelo os socos no saco de areia, mas ele estava curioso sobre a capacidade de luta da togruta, com muitas das histórias de guerra que Rex lhe contou envolvendo feitos dela ao lado de seu mestre.

Jogando um dos sabres, Ahsoka o viu testando o peso da arma, mais pesada que um sabre de luz. Olhando para a estante de armas, Marek puxou outro sabre de madeira igual com a força e segurou as duas armas numa empunhadura invertida do estilo Jar'kai, algo tão exótico que Ahsoka sabia apenas de uma pessoa que tinha um estilo igual.

Marek levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa ao ver Ahsoka fazendo o mesmo que ele, puxando um sabre de madeira até sua mão direita e assumindo a exata postura que ele tinha, apesar de suas pernas estarem mais abertas que as dele.

“Então você é a jedi que usa o mesmo estilo que o meu.”, vendo o olhar de confusão, Marek completou, “Eu tenho as memórias das técnicas de Galen. No treinamento, Vader comentou que só conhecia outra jedi que usava a posição jar’kal dessa forma.”

Ele ficou curioso sobre o olhar de choque de Ahsoka, mas não quis questionar o motivo. Querendo mudar de assunto, perguntou:

“Quais são as regras?”

Demorando alguns instantes para se recuperar, Ahsoka por fim afirmou:

“Apenas um sparring leve. Sem uso da força.”

Assentindo, Marek ficou em posição, decidindo esperar o ataque de seu oponente. Ahsoka avaliou, julgando a posição do corpo dele. Ela viu seus olhos focados em seu tronco, um truque de combate que permitia ter uma visão geral do corpo do oponente, podendo ter mais facilidade para reagir ao seus ataques. Para uma avaliação inicial, ela avançou com um ataque simples, atacando com o sabre esquerdo e o direito pronto para defender um contra-ataque.

Sem surpresa, Marek interceptou o ataque e retaliou com o seu próprio, com Ahsoka respondendo e assim, uma troca de golpes intensa acontecendo entre os dois. Ahsoka, sendo uma lutadora experiente, poderia dizer várias coisas sobre o estilo de luta de Marek nessa troca de golpes, como o fato de que ele se apoiava principalmente no estilo Shien, com seus reflexos sendo afiados para extrair esse estilo ao máximo. No entanto, outra coisa que ficou perceptível foi o fato de que a musculatura de Marek ainda não estava plenamente desenvolvida, não acostumados para uma luta.

Enquanto os golpes se tornavam mais intensos, com Ahsoka não dando espaço para Marek se afastar, ela percebeu com uma leve surpresa o golpe com o sabre direito, que estava pronta para defender, foi uma finta para um ataque à sua esquerda, com Ahsoka vendo como ele começou a mudar a forma que segurava o sabre no meio de um movimento, tentando uma perfuração com uma pegada normal.

No entanto, a mão dele não conseguiu segurar o sabre direito, caindo de sua mão e tirando Marek de seu transe em batalha, o assustando. Por puro reflexo, Ahsoka fez 2 golpes rápidos, o primeiro acertando o pulso dele, soltando o outro sabre, e o segundo acertando o seu ombro esquerdo, resultando em um grito de dor dele. Arregalando os olhos, ela se afastou, dando espaço para Marek, que segurava o ombro dolorido. Um pouco ofegante, ela falou:

“Desculpe por isso, eu me movi por reflexo!”

“Tudo bem.”, afirmou ele, massageando um pouco o ombro.

Ahsoka não precisava sentir as emoções dele para saber que estava com raiva. Tentando consertar isso, ela se aproximou de Marek com cuidado, enquanto falava:

“Posso ajudar com a dor.”

Olhando para ela, Marek assentiu, deixando o ombro livre para Ahsoka tocá-lo e usar a força para sumir com a dor, sendo o pouco que ela poderia fazer na área da cura pela força. Se afastando ao terminar, Ahsoka viu Marek testando o ombro, não sentindo nenhuma dor por isso.

“Obrigado.”

“Não há de quê. Eu mais uma vez peço desculpas.”

“Isso foi uma luta. Eu fiz um movimento errado e você respondeu.”, avaliou ele.

“Mais você teria me acertado se tivesse concluído o seu ataque. Eu não esperava por isso.”

“Sim…”, concordou ele, com Ahsoka sentindo a sua irritação, apesar de não ser direcionada a ela.

Decidindo por encerrar o primeiro contato, ela puxou os sabres de madeiras até a sua mão e foi até a estante, os guardando. Enquanto colocava de volta, sobre o olhar de Marek, ela comentou:

“Eu acredito que seu estilo de luta seja baseado nas memórias de Galen Marek, certo?”, vendo o assentir dele, ela prosseguiu, “Apesar de sua mente saber como, seu corpo ainda não aprendeu adequadamente. Ainda lhe falta memória muscular.”

Marek assentiu, concordando com a opinião de Ahsoka.

“Bem, eu vou indo. Ainda faltam alguns dias até a missão acontecer e tenho algumas coisas para resolver. Qualquer coisa, apenas peça para alguém me chamar que venho falar com você. Tudo bem?”

Marek assentiu novamente, vendo Ahsoka caminhando até a porta. Quando se abriu, ele afirmou repentinamente, a chamando:

“Ahsoka…”

O encarando com uma expressão curiosa, Marek questionou, o tom de leve desconforto perceptível:

“Tem problema ter outras dessas sessões de treino? Eu venho treinando sozinho, mas isso ajuda muito mais.”

Com um sorriso simpático, Ahsoka assentiu.

“Claro. Quando eu tiver um tempo livre amanhã, nós podemos ter outra luta.”

Marek não sorriu, mas Ahsoka sentiu a sua apreciação ao ouvir isso. Dando um aceno de despedida, ela saiu, o deixando sozinho, que dando um suspiro, sentindo o corpo bastante cansado, falou para si mesmo:

“Preciso de um banho.”

[...]

_Em uma sala de treinamento, dentro de um destroyer estelar do império, uma criança arfava em cansaço e dor, caído pelo chão metálico da sala, de frente a um homem alto de cabelos longos e barba já embranquecida pela idade. Um sabre de luz azul estava em sua mão e encarava o corpo da criança com uma expressão vazia._

_A criança ignorou esse fato, seus pensamentos focados na dor que seu corpo sentia. Já estando a 4 horas em uma luta de sabres de luz, Galen lutava com todas as suas forças para se manter consciente. Seu peito ardia, os pulmões implorando por uma pausa para respirar direito e seu nariz poderia sentir o cheiro de queimado, que uma parte da sua mente lhe informou que vinha dele mesmo, com as inúmeras queimaduras resultadas de cortes do sabre de luz de seu oponente._

_O homem levantou o sabre se aproximando de Galen com calma, sabendo que a criança estava indefesa e finalmente poderia concluir sua programação de o eliminar. No entanto, antes que o sabre de luz descesse e matasse a criança, uma voz surgiu no local:_

_“Pare, Proxy.”_

_O droide que simula a aparência e capacidades do falecido jedi Qui-Gon Jinn parou o seu ataque, dando passos para trás e ficando em prontidão, sua holo projeção se desativando e a sua verdadeira aparência surgindo._

_“Como ordenar, Lorde Vader.”_

_Galen sentiu um intenso medo ao ouvir a voz de seu mestre, pois não queria que visse o seu fracasso. Seu medo e pensamentos foram substituídos pela dor ao sentir seu corpo sendo erguido pela força, com Vader fazendo questão de apertar cada ponto dolorido de seu corpo para que a dor fosse aumentada o máximo possível._

_“Falhas não serão toleradas, meu aprendiz.”, afirmou o Sith, sua voz não se alterando em nenhum momento._

_Galen não respondeu, sabendo por experiência própria que o silêncio foi a melhor forma de lidar com seu mestre nesses momentos. A dor ainda era lancinante, com Vader o segurando como se fosse um fantoche e o forçando a ficar de pé. Galen quase perdeu a consciência quando a telecinética de Vader lhe deixou, seu corpo implorando por descanso, mas resistiu, puxando mais poder dá força para se manter de pé. Em suas mãos, o cabos de seu sabre de luzes desativados permanecia firme, com Galen se lembrando das unhas arrancadas por Vader no dia que ele deixou o sabre escapar de sua mão em um treino._

_“Mais uma vez, Proxy.”_

_O dróide voltou a assumir a forma de Qui-Gon Jinn e Galen ligou seus sabres, percebendo que eles estavam sendo segurados numa empunhadura inversa. Se fosse em condições normais, ele os seguraria da forma que estava acostumado, mas seu corpo estava letárgico e Proxy avançou com velocidade, preparado para lhe matar se necessário._

_Talvez fosse pelo cansaço, talvez pela a raiva que sentia de seu corpo dolorido, mas Galen decidiu apenas reagir e guiado por um instinto que não tinha certeza que era dele, bloqueou o golpe simples, mas poderoso do dróide e como um raio, fez um giro para a direita, conseguindo cortando os dois braços do oponente, fazendo o sabre voar de suas mãos mecânicas. O giro rápido, junto com o seu corpo cansado, fez Galen perder o equilíbrio e cair novamente no chão metálico da sala, dessa vez, não conseguindo resistir e entrando no reino da inconsciência._

_“Esplêndido mestre! Você me pegou completamente desprevinido!”, comemorou Proxy, que apesar de ser programado para tentar matar Galen sempre que possível, também deveria ser serviente a ele._

_Após essa declaração, o dróide ficou calado, aguardando novas ordens. O único som do sala foi feito pelo passos e a respiração de Vader, ficando bem ao lado de Proxy, seus olhos fixos em seu aprendiz._

_“Adicione o perfil de Ahsoka Tano em seu banco de dados, Proxy. A partir de agora, use esse perfil nas próximas lutas.”, afirmou o Sith._

_“Certamente, Lorde Vader. Deseja mais alguma coisa?”_

_Vader não respondeu nada de ínicio. Seu elmo ocultando sua face, mas os olhos ainda fixos em Galen. Por fim, ele concluiu:_

_“Não utilize o holoprojetor para simular a sua aparência. Use sua aparência real ou de algum outro usuário da força de nível mais baixo em seus bancos de dados.”_

_Se proxy tivesse emoções reais, ele poderia se sentir confuso com a ordem inusitada de Vader, nunca tendo recebido algo parecido com isso, mas sendo um dróide, ele apenas assentiu._

_“Como deseja, Lorde Vader.”_

_Com isso, Vader partiu, nenhuma ordem sobre tratar dos ferimentos de Galen ou algo próximo disso. O garoto acordaria, horas depois, seu corpo repleto de ferimentos e dolorido. Ele perceberia que Vader apenas lhe observou sofrer e seu ódio apenas cresceria mais ainda. Algo que Vader queria que acontecesse._

_Pois seria do ódio que seu aprendiz, aquele que lhe ajudaria matar seu mestre, seria forjado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainda não sei bem como vou definir Marek. Eu tento me imaginar na situação dele e só consigo me ver sendo fechado para os outros, mas tendo maturidade suficiente para não ser um anti social (ele tem memórias de Galen para lhe ajudar nisso), apesar de que ainda tem seus comportamentos imaturos. Ao longo da história, irei desenvolvendo ele e veremos o que irá sair. Em relação à animosidade entre Sith e Jedis, Ahsoka não é uma jedi, logo, apesar da sua cautela inicial, ela está aberta para conhecer Marek, antes de criar um pré-julgamento. Ao longo da história, irei trabalhar essa questão dos siths e jedis, lado luminoso e escuro da força.
> 
> Por fim, quero a opnião de vocês sobre essa parte final do capítulo. A ideia é que sejam memórias de Galen, que vou usar como complementos para os capítulos. Não sei se terá em todos, mas quero usar para ir mostrando mais sobre esse Galen Marek, aprendiz secreto de Darth Vader no universo canônico.
> 
> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.


	4. Capítulo 2 - Apenas um clone de Galen Marek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-aprendizes de lados opostos da força.  
> Aquela que aprendeu do seguidor da Luz.  
> Aquele que aprendeu do seguidor da Escuridão.  
> Juntos, eles encontrarão o verdadeiro equilíbrio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marek é um personagem que ainda estou decifrando. No geral, eu penso em cenas e diálogos, mas na hora que vou escrever, sempre acontece alguma alteração que afeta diretamente a história ou a construção dos personagem. Esse capítulo terá um desenvolvimento inicial de Marek, talvez possa parecer meio apressado, mas a ideia dessa história é que seja uma trama simples e fluída, sem muitos alongamentos ou coisas do gênero.
> 
> Apenas frisando que essa história terá dois protagonistas, não um. Por agora, terá um foco em Marek pois ele é o personagem a ser desenvolvido, mas depois de certo ponto, irei trabalhar neles em conjunto.

“Em alguns minutos, saímos do hiperespaço e entraremos na atmosfera de Dandoran.”, comunicou o dróide piloto.

Ahsoka ouviu isso, assim como as perguntas incessantes das crianças atrás dela, a impaciência delas as fazendo importunar seu pais, que após 2 horas de viagem, perderam boa parte da paciência e apenas as respondiam de forma rude. 

Junto a isso, ela também sentia o enorme tédio de alguém ao seu lado. Virando um pouco a cabeça, tendo o cuidado para manter o seu rosto coberto pelo o capuz, Ahsoka viu o olhar de Marek, impaciência clara neles e louco para chegar ao planeta.

“Vou relatar a nossa chefe de como você está ansioso para completar a missão.”, comentou ela, em um tom de brincadeira e baixo o suficiente para apenas ele ouvir.

Olhando para a Togruta, Marek respondeu:

“Também diga a ela que poderíamos ter uma nave própria. Ela tem uma base cheia delas.”

“Faz parte da missão. Além do mais, estamos indo para um planeta do espaço Hutt, que são aliados do império. Uma nave não-identificada seria facilmente associada como inimiga.”

“Então é só ter pego uma nave que não dê pra ser detectada.”, argumentou ele.

“Elas são difíceis de se obter pois o império tem uma fiscalização rígida sobre naves desse tipo.”

Não encontrando nada para argumentar, Marek apenas deu um bufo, virando os olhos para a janela do ônibus e dando um grunhido de irritação ao ver mais uma vez o azul do hiperespaço. Ahsoka deu um sorriso divertido com essa reação. Se alguém lhe dissesse a alguns dias atrás que ela faria isso ao interagir com um úsuario do lado negro da força, ela riria da pessoa, mas aqui estava, fazendo justamente isso.

As lutas amigáveis resultaram em um grande progresso na relação entre eles. Marek ainda não se sentia confortável em conversar abertamente com Ahsoka, mas já estava mais confortável na sua presença e sendo mais espontâneo, fazendo momentos assim serem mais comuns entre eles. 

Marek, com Ahsoka não sabendo se isso foi influenciado pelas memórias do ser que foi clonado, foi impetuoso e impaciente por natureza, algo que lembrava dela mesma quando mais jovem. Mesmo tendo a aparência de um adulto, ele só tinha semanas de vida e apesar de ter as memórias de um homem de 20 anos, ele muitas vezes tinha comportamentos meio imaturos, como a tendência de se fechar quando irritado ou desconfortável com algo.

O caminho até o local da sua missão foi pensando dessa forma justamente para testar esse aspecto de sua personalidade. Mon poderia ter arranjado uma nave adequada para eles, mas estando em um ônibus espacial civil, Ahsoka poderia observar a forma que Marek interagia na presença de outras pessoas, em um ambiente que não lhe era familiar e que geraria desconfortos e irritações, como estava acontecendo agora.

Por agora, apesar de estar mais calado que o normal, Marek não fez nada que o classificasse como prejudicial para a sua missão, que pedia para serem discretos. Para ele foi fácil já que seu rosto sequer constava em qualquer registro de procurados, mas no caso de Ahsoka, tendo uma recompensa na casa dos milhões de créditos, ela precisava manter um capuz que ocultava completamente o seu rosto o tempo inteiro.

“Saindo do hiperespaço em 3, 2, 1….”

No fim da contagem, houve pequeno tremor pela nave e o azul do hiperespaço foi substituído pelo o preto do espaço, com Marek finalmente tendo coisas para observar, vendo as naves que viajam próximo ao ônibus e a sua frente, o planeta verde e azul que realizaria a sua misteriosa missão.

“Quando você vai me dar todos os detalhes da missão? Ou nossa “chefe” espera que eu saiba ler mentes?”

“Quando estivermos em um local mais sossegado, posso explicar com calma.”

Entendendo sossegado como isolado, longe de ouvidos curiosos que poderiam lhe denunciar para alguém, Marek se calou, recostando na cadeira e retornando a olhar para a janela, já começando a se enjoar do espaço e da faltas de coisas legais para olhar.

[...]

Marek queria se sentir empolgado em pisar em terra firme e de fato ficou pelos primeiros dez minutos, mas então a empolgação foi substituída por tédio e irritação, pois a região que estavam foi extremamente abafada, com uma presença primária de enorme árvores que subiam em dezenas de metros, interrompendo a circulação de vento. Além disso, a sua escolha de roupas não ajudou em nada, tendo escolhido couro preto como tecido principal pelo simples motivo que achava estiloso. Na hora, parecia um motivo perfeitamente plausível, mas agora, ele se amaldiçoava por isso.

“Você poderia ter me dito do clima quente.”, resmungou ele.

“Eu lhe falei, mas acho que não me ouviu enquanto se olhava no espelho com essas roupas.”, argumentou Ahsoka, achando bastante divertido toda a angústia de Marek, tendo escolhido um tecido leve para o seu capuz e roupas.

Os dois estavam andando por uma das entradas de uma cidade que ele não se deu ao trabalho de saber o nome, apesar de achar que mais se parecia com um vilarejo comparado a cidades de outros planetas, estando dentro de uma clareira de centenas de quilômetros de diâmetro, cercado pela floresta abundante do planeta. Ao pensar nisso, Marek franziu as sobrancelhas, pois mais uma ve reforçou que aquela percepção não era sua, mas das memórias de Galen implantadas nele.

Isso aconteceu novamente ao entrar na cidade, com as pessoas caminhando, um trânsito moderado de veículos e o comércio local estando a pleno vapor, sendo o ínicio da tarde naquele planeta. Marek se irritou novamente, pois em teoria, ele deveria ficar minimamente interessado pois seria a primeira vez da sua curtíssima vida que ele estaria em uma cidade, mas isso não acontecia. Os prédios, os seres de raças diversas, o concreto e metal que caracterizava uma cidade não lhe causavam o mínimo de fascinação, apenas familiaridade, como se já tivesse visto aquilo várias e várias vezes. Só que não foi ele que viu, mas Galen Marek, o original.

Ahsoka sentiu a raiva de Marek, sendo comum acontecer subitamente. Ela não sabia o motivo, com seu colega sendo bastante fechado sobre seus problemas, então se manteve calada, guiando ele até o local que ficariam hospedados pelos próximos dias. 

O prédio foi antigo, a pintura já desbotada, e ao entrarem, foi perceptível a necessidade de reformas, mas parecia que o dono do local não via necessidade para isso a um bom tempo. O planeta, sendo usado como local de contrabando para inúmeros grupos criminosos, principalmente o Clã Hutt, possuía moradores que aprenderam que não se deveria fazer perguntas demais sobre estrangeiros. Assim, o twi’lek não fez nenhum pedido sobre identidade e sequer questionou o uso do capuz por Ahsoka, que pediu dois quartos do lado do outro nos andares mais altos do prédio.

Não tendo elevador, os dois subiram vários lances de escadas até chegarem ao andar certo e Ahsoka entregou umas das chaves a Marek, mas antes, pediu que entrasse com ela em seu quarto. O local foi simples, uma cama, banheiro completo e uma mesa circular com duas cadeiras, tudo espremido em um cômodo 5x5.

“Olhe pela janela.”, pediu Ahsoka, dando um pequeno suspiro de satisfação por finalmente poder tirar o capuz.

Marek olhou pela única janela do cômodo, com o prédio sendo localizado perto dos muros que rodeavam a cidade e dando uma visão perfeita de uma base do lado de fora, com muros altos e duas torres automáticas.

“Meu alvo?”

“Um cartel do clã Hutt. Eles estocam drogas e suprimentos médicos contrabandeados, vendendo para o império. A sua missão será entrar lá dentro e extrair os dados das rotas de transportes que utilizam para se encontrar com o império. Iremos usar isso para planejar emboscadas contra eles.”

“Como entramos?”

“Isso é você que deve descobrir.”, afirmou Ahsoka, explicando ao ver o olhar confuso de Marek, “Precisamos saber se você pode se virar sozinho. Temos 2 dias até que a base fique mais vulnerável. Nesse tempo, você vai descobrir como entramos.”

“E se eu não conseguir?”

“Então eu falo, mas isso será relatado para Mon.”

“E vou perder pontos com a chefinha. Trágico!”

Ahsoka deu um sorriso com o sarcasmo dele, já percebendo que era algo que utilizava com frequência. Ela colocou a mala que trouxe no chão, tendo algumas roupas, os equipamentos que usariam na missão e uma quantidade suficiente de créditos para os 3 dias que passariam no planeta, com uma nave da aliança indo lhes buscar ao final da missão.

“Você pode me dar alguma dica?”, pediu Marek, não fazendo ideia de como planejar uma entrada furtiva em uma base.

“Estamos falando de contrabandistas. Eles tem uma lista bem seleta de locais que frequentam com dinheiro que conseguem.”

“Um prostíbulo, então?”

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Ahsoka afirmou:

“Não, um bar. Eu não vou entrar em um prostíbulo, Marek.”

“Ah, claro, um bar é bem melhor.”, concordou ele.

Um silêncio surgiu ao fim das palavras dele, com Ahsoka o encarando e por fim, questionando:

“Você já entrou em um…”

"Memórias do Galen, ok? Rahm Kota tinha a sensibilidade de uma porta para ensinar sobre sexo para ele!”

Ahsoka assentiu, não querendo pressionar mais ao ouvir a vergonha em sua voz. Andando para fora, Marek apenas desejava um bom banho, querendo se livrar de todo o suor do corpo, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Ahsoka:

"Aliás, nós usaremos nomes falsos enquanto estivermos aqui. Meu nome será Ashla e seu será Varus. Tenha cuidado em usar nossos nomes verdadeiros sem querer.”

“No seu caso é mais fácil, já que eu não tenho um nome.”, comentou ele, o tom neutro, mas Ahsoka sabia que ele havia se irritado ao falar isso.

“Marek…”

“Viu, não tem como errar.", o interrompeu, já saindo pela porta e indo ao seu quarto.

Ahsoka deu um pequeno suspiro com o deslize que cometeu. Ela sabia que isso não atrapalharia a missão, mas isso não a impedia de querer lhe ajudar a lidar com seus problemas.

Apesar de ter abandonado a ordem jedi, algumas coisas, como o desejo de sempre ajudar o próximo, foi difícil de largar.

[...]

Os próximos dias foram relativamente tranquilos. Pela cidade ter uma grande quantidade de criminosos e a polícia local ser em sua grande maioria corrupta, Ahsoka pôde andar por toda cidade com seu capuz e nenhum momento foi incomodada por isso. Seu papel nesses dias foi de observar e ajudar Marek quando achasse necessário ou ele pedisse.

Isso lhe rendeu momentos únicos, como por exemplo, o fato de descobrir que ele foi tímido o suficiente para não se sentir à vontade para conversar com pessoas, além de ter habilidades de interação que beiravam ao nulo, não tendo ideia de como iniciar uma conversa com alguém. Ahsoka lhe ajudou no primeiro dia, planejando junto a ele diálogos e temas que poderia ter com contrabandistas ou donos de bares, que conheciam intimamente o submundo do crime após anos servindo criminosos.

A ajuda de Ahsoka foi bem sucedida e Marek conseguiu iniciar conversas com aqueles que queria, mas infelizmente, havia outro aspecto da personalidade de Galen que tornou tudo mais difícil.

Ele se irritava facilmente.

Provavelmente foi por usar o lado negro da força, junto com sua personalidade própria, mas na primeira provocação de alguém que ele conversava( e bandidos usavam muito disso), Marek escolhia conversar com seus punhos ao invés de sua boca. Na primeira vez, Ahsoka teve que intervir antes que Marek levasse a sério a luta e o grupo do homem com quem brigava escolhesse ajudar o amigo. Ela permitiu ele tentar mais uma vez no dia seguinte, com a promessa dele que não perderia a paciência, mas sem nenhuma surpresa, Marek não conseguiu e depois de ter fugido do bar com um 3 criminosos armados lhe perseguindo, os dois estavam esperando despistar os perseguidores em um beco.

“Acho que eles se foram.”, afirmou Ahsoka, olhando para a rua quase vazia, já sendo de noite.

“Hum.”

Ahsoka franziu as sobrancelhas em irritação ao ouvir esse som, pois mais uma vez, Marek se fechou ao se irritar. No entanto, dessa vez, Ahsoka não ficaria simplesmente calada.

“Você disse que não perderia a paciência."

“Ele que começou.”, se defendeu ele, infantilmente.

“Você deu um soco na cara dele!”

“Ele me chamou de pirralho por não ter pêlo na cara!”

“Você o socou por isso? Pela força, isso é ridículo!"

Dando um grunhido, Marek saiu do beco, andando pela calçada e não esperando por Ahsoka.

“Me ignorar não vai fazer mudar a situação, Varus!”, afirmou Ahsoka, usando o nome falso por precaução.

Marek a ignorou, andando pela calçada e não olhando para trás. Ahsoka resmungou pela infantilidade dele, não acreditando que teria que lidar com alguém tão imaturo nessa missão. Ela andou atrás dele, resmungando sobre idiotas imaturos e cabeças quentes, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito feminino surgindo no ambiente silencioso da rua. Por instinto, Ahsoka saiu correndo na direção que o som surgiu, percebendo com certa surpresa que Galen estava logo ao seu lado, correndo no mesmo instante que ela.

Eles percorreram um quarteirão até chegarem em outro beco, identificando rapidamente a mulher que gritou, uma humana que chorava sobre o corpo de um rodiano morto e um homem humano ao seu lado, com uma faca manchada de sangue azul, contanto os créditos que roubou do casal com total tranquilidade. Ao olhar na entrada do beco, vendo um humano e uma togruta encapuzada, ele questionou, o tom desconfiado:

“O que querem? Eu já roubei eles, arranjem outros otários para assaltar!”

A voz dele estava embriagada e ele tinha um pouco de dificuldade para se firmar de pé, por isso, quando apontou a faca para os dois, assumindo uma postura que acreditava ser ameaçadora, apenas deixava a cena mais surreal ainda. No entanto, sua expressão foi substituída por choque e dor, com o homem sendo erguido no meio do ar e segurando o pescoço, o som de sufocamento saindo de sua boca, junto de seus olhos arregalados de medo.

Ahsoka, que sabia quem estava fazendo isso, olhou para o lado, vendo a expressão raivosa de Marek e a sua mão estendida, sufocando pela força o assaltante.

“Varus…”, tentou intervir Ahsoka, mas se calou ao ouvir o estalo seco de um pescoço se partindo.

Ela olhou para o homem, agora um cadáver, com os olhos abertos e o pescoço numa posição não natural. Em completo choque com a morte súbita, Ahsoka saiu de seu estupor ao ouvir o grito da mulher, dessa vez, o medo sendo direcionado para o outro assassino naquele beco. O grito também tirou Marek de seu transe, os olhos se alargando ao perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer e tudo piorando ao ver a expressão de medo da mulher. 

Ahsoka sentiu um misto de emoções naquele momento, mas as suprimiu pois precisava ajudar a mulher. Se aproximando com calma, ela sentia o medo da mulher com sua aproximação e usando a força, influenciou seus sentimentos para que ela ficasse mais calma.

“Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui para ajudar.”, afirmou ela, com um tom calmo.

A mulher se acalmou por um instante, mas o seu medo retornou mais forte repentinamente e olhando para trás, Ahsoka viu que Marek também tentava se aproximar, querendo ajudar.

“Fique ai!”, ordenou ela.

Marek parou, seus olhos se alargando novamente com o tom duro de Ahsoka, mas se afastando, ele ficou na entrada do beco. Sem Marek no campo de visão dela, a mulher voltou a se acalmar, apesar da profunda tristeza continuar a emanar dela. Ahsoka, sentindo a intensa emoção dela, agradeceu mentalmente pelo treinamento jedi, pois lhe permitia manter a calma e ajudar da melhor maneira possível. Ela usou o comunicador da mulher para ligar para o hospital mais próximo, informando sobre os corpos mortos e após informar a mulher para esperar pela ambulância, já estando próximo, Ahsoka saiu do beco, andando para o outro lado da rua e entrando em outro beco, com Marek a seguindo.

Em um silêncio tenso, os dois observaram a mulher e esperaram até a ambulância chegar. Pouco tempo depois, ela e os dois corpos foram levados e restavam apenas eles na rua. Em um tom sério, Ahsoka questionou:

"Por que você fez isso?”

“Eu me deixei influenciar pelas emoções dela.”

“Isso não justifica ter matado aquele homem!”

“Eu não estou justificando! Eu matei ele!”, assumiu ele.

“Você não pode simplesmente matar alguém por ter cometido um crime!”

“Eu já matei por muito menos, não entendo…”

Ahsoka ficou confusa com a pausa súbita dele, principalmente ao ver seus olhos se alargando em choque.

“Varus?”, chamou ela, mas os olhos dele continuavam arregalados, imersos em pensamentos, “Varus? Marek? Você está me escutando?”

Quando ela tentou se aproximar, Marek se afastou de forma súbita, medo adornado na sua face e usando a força, deu um salto para o telhado de uma das casas do beco e saiu correndo.

“Varus!”, chamou ela inutilmente, preocupada que alguém tivesse visto aquela cena, “Droga, seu idiota!”

[...]

Ahsoka o encontrou horas depois, em um terraço vazio de um prédio. Ele estava sentado no parapeito, olhando para a cidade e com uma garrafa de licor ao seu lado, seu conteúdo quase cheio. Mesmo com os seus passos audíveis, Marek não se virou em nenhum instante, os olhos fixos na cidade na frente dele, ainda em atividade, mesmo de madrugada, só que dessa vez, frequentada pela a outra parte da população daquele planeta.

Ela ficou de pé a alguns metros dele, não tendo certeza de como agir, mas não querendo deixar Marek sozinho. A essa altura, o corpo do bandido já tinha passado por uma autópsia e o legista ficaria curioso do motivo da morte não ter qualquer marcas de mãos ou contusões que resultassem nisso. Por experiência similares, Ahsoka sabia que teriam um dia, dois com sorte, até perceberem que um usuário da força foi o assassino e o império viria até o planeta para lhe caçarem. Por isso, ela tinha que sair com Marek no máximo até amanhã, de preferência, com a missão concluída.

“Eu não estou bêbado, se é o que está pensando.”, comentou ele, seu tom um pouco letárgico, mas sem qualquer indício de estar bêbado, “Eu tentei, mas infelizmente, subestimei quão ruim pode ser o gosto. Acho que não deveria ter perdido a bebida mais forte do bar.”

Ahsoka se aproximou mais um pouco, ficando do seu lado e Marek ainda não teve nenhuma reação. Por fim, ela o perguntou:

“Posso me sentar?”

Sua resposta foi levantar de ombros e entendendo como uma resposta afirmativa, Ahsoka também se sentou no parapeito, a garrafa de álcool quase cheia sendo a única coisa que os separava. Um silêncio permaneceu por mais um pouco, Ahsoka sondando as emoções de Marek para ter uma ideia melhor de como conversar com ele.

“Não faça isso agora.”, afirmou ele, repentinamente.

Com uma expressão confusa dela, Marek emendou, ainda sem virar o rosto para ela:

“Eu sinto você sondando minhas emoções.”

“Como…”, começou a falar Ahsoka, surpresa.

“É como um cutucão leve na cabeça toda vez que faz isso.”, interrompeu ele, “Eu não me incomodo na maior parte do tempo, mas agora, não quero que faça isso.”

Envergonhada por ter sido descoberta, Ahsoka ficou calada, mas logo se cobrou a falar algo, sabendo que essa situação não poderia continuar por mais tempo e ao menos, deveria tentar ajudar.

“Me desculpe por isso.”

“Tudo bem, não me importo. E depois do que eu fiz, a última pessoa a pedir desculpas por algo é você.”

“Você se arrepende de ter matado aquele homem?”, perguntou ela.

“Não sei, mas não é pelos motivos que você deve achar.”, respondeu ele, ficando em silêncio logo após falar isso, seus olhos nunca desviando da vista a sua frente.

“Marek…”

“Não me chame assim.”, interrompeu novamente ele, irritação evidente em sua voz, “Só… Só não agora, ok?”

Ahsoka assentiu, percebendo após fazer isso que ele não viu por ainda não ter virado o rosto para ela. Isso a enervava, mas Marek sempre foi uma pessoa difícil de lidar nesses momentos e Ahsoka precisava ter paciência se quisesse lhe ajudar.

“Eu pensei sobre o motivo de ter fugido.”, começou ela, percebendo como seu corpo ficou tenso ao ouvir aquilo, “Você afirmou que já matou por menos e de acordo com os relatórios, antes de hoje, a única possibilidade de ter matado alguém foram aqueles stormtroopers e o inquisidor na base em Lothal.”

Ahsoka não continuou, sabendo que o que fosse acontecer em diante, dependerá apenas dele. Com uma certa expectativa, Ahsoka viu como os lábios de Marek começaram a se mexer, querendo dizer algo e hesitando, mas por fim, ele falou:

“Quando eu segurava o pescoço daquele homem, houve um instante em que eu pensei sobre matar ele ou não. O rosto de várias pessoas passaram pela minha cabeça, a vida delas sendo tiradas por mim, e até eu ter falado aquilo para você, eu achava que aqueles rostos era eu que matei, mas aí, finalmente percebi que não foi eu, mas Galen Marek.”

Ahsoka ficou calada, escutando atentamente o que ele dizia. Ela sabia que agora, aquilo não foi uma conversa, mas o momento para o homem desabafar e colocar para fora tudo que estava passando por sua mente.

“As memórias, no ínicio, se resumiam a apenas as lutas, treinos e técnicas de Galen, para que eu aprendesse. Só que elas começaram a aumentar. Começou com sonhos que eu mal me lembrava ao acordar e do dia pro outro, eu comecei a ver memórias completas de momentos da vida de Galen. Era como estar imerso por horas e mais horas, todos os dias, em um filme em que o protagonista parecia exatamente igual a você. Em poucas semanas, eu conhecia intimamente a vida dele.”

Ahsoka via como o seu tom de voz começava a ficar mais aflito. Ela se recusou a sondar as suas emoções, mas não precisava disso para saber que Marek se assustava com tudo isso. 

“Quando…”, hesitou ele, dando um suspiro e continuando a falar, “Quando eu cheguei aqui, era para ficar pelo menos curioso com a cidade, já que seria a primeira que visitaria na minha curta vida, mas toda vez que olho para essa cidade estúpida, eu começo a comparar com locais que eu sinto que já visitei, mas não fui eu, foi a porcaria do original!”

Ela viu a sua raiva começar a crescer e sem pensar muito, Ahsoka colocou a sua mão sobre o ombro dele, tentando lhe transmitir calma, não ousando usar a força para isso. Marek se assustou inicialmente com o toque repentino, mas o gesto fez efeito, fazendo sua raiva diminuir.

Demorou mais um pouco até ele voltar a falar, construindo coragem para continuar, e Ahsoka esperou pacientemente, tirando a mão de seu ombro depois de ter conseguido lhe acalmar.

“Eu tenho medo.”, confessou por fim, “Eu tenho medo que o que eu penso ou falo não pertence a mim. Que eu vou ser engolido pelas memórias de Galen, até que eu suma. Que… que eu achar que sou um indivíduo separado seja uma ilusão minha e no fim, eu sou apenas o clone de Galen Marek.

O humano se sentiu mais leve depois disso. Foi a primeira vez que falava isso para alguém além de Rex e ele não sabia se deveria ter feito, mas algo na forma que Ahsoka falou até agora lhe fez contar. 

Ahsoka não sabia o que dizer. A experiência que tinha com clones nunca chegou a algo próximo a isso e lhe deixava aflita, pois queria ajudar Marek de alguma forma. Finalmente, ela falou a única coisa que passava por sua mente:

“Eu não sei o que dizer, além de recomendar meditação.”

Surpreendentemente, Marek riu. Uma risada seca e sem muita vida, mas ainda assim, uma risada.

“Eu nunca consegui meditar direito.”

“Quem diz isso é você ou Galen Marek?”, provocou ela.

Dessa vez, ele lhe olhou, os olhos demonstrando o cansaço que estava sentindo depois de tudo que aconteceu, junto com a dúvida de sua pergunta.

“Você está em dúvida sobre si mesmo.”, concluiu ela, “Isso é algo que Jedis sofrem muitas vezes. Eles utilizam a meditação como uma forma de se acharem.”

“E se eu não gostar do que vou achar?”

“Você tem que descobrir o que é para saber. Eu posso lhe ensinar quando voltarmos à base. Não sei se vai gostar de ver tanto a minha cara, treinando e meditando, mas se estiver disposto, podemos tentar.”

Dando um pequeno sorriso, ele respondeu.

“Ok, podemos tentar.”

“Além disso, se formos pensar de forma lógica, você é uma pessoa com menos de um ano de vida e que tem as memórias da vida inteira de um homem. Creio que isso deixaria a cabeça de qualquer um confusa."

“Sim, ajuda bastante saber disso.”,afirmou ele, sarcasticamente.

“O que eu estou dizendo, é que se você continuar vivendo cada dia, criando memórias suas, talvez tudo isso que está passando pare de acontecer.”, explicou Ahsoka.

Marek refletiu sobre isso, vendo alguma lógica no argumento. 

“Talvez.”, disse ele.

Entendendo que o assunto foi encerrado, Ahsoka o questionou.

“Você ainda deseja fazer a missão amanhã? Não é algo vital para a aliança e podemos voltar para a base mais cedo.”

“Não, eu quero fazer isso.”, afirmou ele, hesitando um pouco em continuar, “Só… só que seja com seu plano. Pode relatar isso para Mon se quiser, mas eu não sou bom nisso. Obter informações, planejamento e furtividade. Isso tudo não é pra mim.”

“Você pode aprender. Assim como eu aprendi. Foi errado da nossa parte lhe colocar em situações de estresse e tensão apenas para lhe testar. Amanhã, seguiremos o meu plano e você vai concluir a missão com sucesso.”

O sorriso de gratidão de Marek fez ela se sentir feliz, tendo tido sucesso em ajudar um amigo. A percepção disso a fez ficar um pouco surpresa, mas a togruta apenas aceitou que agora, o usuário da força com as memórias de um ex-aprendiz sith, impaciente e irritado facilmente, se tornou o seu mais novo amigo.

“Para a missão de amanhã, podemos comprar uma coisa?”

“Se tivermos dinheiro para isso, sim. O que seria?”

“Amanhã eu falo.” respondeu ele, voltando a pisar no terraço, sua postura muito mais leve do que antes.

Enquanto Ahsoka fazia o mesmo e começava a lhe seguir, ela se lembrou de uma coisa e afirmou para ele:

"Aliás, quando você tiver decidido o seu nome, por favor, me fale. É meio frustrante ficar lhe chamando de Marek o tempo todo.”

Olhando para trás, o homem que atualmente se denomina como Marek deu um sorriso, assentindo e falando:

“Eu vou pensar nisso depois da missão.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, sendo uma pessoa bondosa por natureza, quer ajudar Marek com seus problemas que esconde. A ideia de Marek matando uma pessoa foi a situação de conflito que imaginei para conseguir resultar nisso. Talvez pudesse ter pensado em outra coisa, mas essa cena condiz bem com alguém que tem as memórias de um ex-assassino e aprendiz sith. Além disso, Marek ter matado alguém não é algo que será esquecido, mas vai o afetar ao ponto de fazer uma escolha que acredita ser sua. Comentem o que acharam. Fora isso, a partir daqui, a história terá um ritmo mais dinâmico e divertido, que é a minha intenção com essa história.
> 
> Ashla é o codinome que Ahsoka usa no livro dela. Já Varus, tem um significado especial para mim, mas irei contar isso em um capítulo posterior.


	5. Capítulo 3 - QUEM É VOCÊ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-aprendizes de lados opostos da força.  
> Aquela que aprendeu do seguidor da Luz.  
> Aquele que aprendeu do seguidor da Escuridão.  
> Juntos, eles encontrarão o verdadeiro equilíbrio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo 2 e 3 não terão memórias de Galen por serem muito extensos. Fora isso, espero que apreciem o capítulo.

A base dos contrabandistas foi fácil de se infiltrar, mas foi principalmente por Ahsoka, já tendo larga experiência em operações desse tipo. O plano de forma geral foi simples. Ahsoka dava as ordens e Marek seguia, as adaptando quando necessário. Depois da conversa, a trogruta esperava que ele não estivesse totalmente apto para a missão, mas não só ele estava, como demonstrava um foco e competência que a impressionava um pouco. Junto a isso, o pedido dele antes da missão a fez novamente ter uma visão positiva sobre ele.

“Argh!”, grunhiu um dos guardas, com os dois se infiltrando pelos fundos da base.

Com o bastão de choque fazendo sua função, Marek pegou o corpo desacordado do homem e o arrastou até uma parede, escorando nela e começando a revistar as suas roupas. O dia para infiltração foi escolhido hoje pois seria o único dia do ciclo do planeta em que toda a carga de drogas e suprimentos médicos seria levado para o império, fazendo com que boa parte dos contrabandistas fossem junto do cargueiro para defendê-lo e alguns dezenas ficassem para defender a base. Afinal, o que seria precioso de obter, em teoria, seria a carga e não os dados que possuía.

“Marek, você não pode roubar dinheiro dele.”, afirmou secamente Ahsoka.

"Porque? Ele é um criminoso e estamos sem créditos depois de ter comprado o bastão.”

“Você não vai roubar o dinheiro dele.”, reforçou Ahsoka, o tom dela não dando espaço para discussão.

Resmungando, Marek devolveu os créditos, voltando a revistar as roupas e finalmente achando o que precisava, sendo o cartão de entrada para porta dos fundos, dando acesso ao depósito, que facilitava se esconder dos sensores de vigilância no interior do prédio principal.

“Guarda vindo na esquina, 10 metros.”, informou Ahsoka.

Assentindo, Marek andou até a esquina do prédio pegando de surpresa o guarda armado com o bastão de choque, mas então ele ficou surpreendido pois o bastão não fez nada além de resultar em exclamação de dor do guarda, com a carga elétrica não sendo gerada.

“O quê…”

As palavras do guarda foram interrompidas pelo o soco no seu queixo dado por Marek, desacordando antes que atirasse nele e alertasse os outros guardas. Pegando o corpo, ele o arrastou até o outro guarda desacordado, vendo o olhar desaprovador de Ahsoka.

“Eu te disse para não ficar ligando e desligando o bastão a toa! Você gastou toda a bateria!”

“Eu estava testando o equipamento!”, tentou se defender o humano.

“Mais de 30 vezes?”

“Ok, ok, eu gostava do som, mas que bateria ridícula! Se eu soubesse disso teria comprado uma melhor!”

“Só se assaltasse alguém, como acabou de tentar fazer! Os créditos que tínhamos só dava para esse bastão.”

“Argh, assim que terminar essa missão vou treinar em como chocar as pessoas sem matar! Bastão elétrico estúpido!", reclamou Marek, enquanto revistava as roupas do último guarda, procurando por algo de útil.

Além do bastão, Marek também tinha duas pistolas e duas vibroblades, ambas colocadas em sua cintura. Terminando a revista, ele entregou os dois cartões de entrada para Ahsoka, que se dirigiu até a porta, enquanto Marek arrastava os dois homens, usando a força para facilitar a ação.

Abrindo a porta, ela esperou Marek passar e a fechou, olhando para o local que estavam enquanto Marek escondia os dois guardas atrás de uma pilha de caixas vazias. 

“A partir daqui, você me segue e neutraliza quem for aparecer pela frente. Não use as pistolas em modo não letal pois o barulho pode alertar os guardas”, sussurrou Ahsoka.

Marek assentiu e seguiu a togruta, tentando imitar os passos silenciosos dela, mas percebendo novamente que furtividade não foi e provavelmente nunca seria a sua área. Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu não gerar barulho alto o suficiente para alertar qualquer guarda distante.

Graças a Ahsoka, os dois conseguiram cruzar o depósito sem se encontrar com ninguém em sua rota de vigia, mas eles pararam e se esconderam atrás de uma prateleira ao verem dois guardas vigiando a porta de acesso da frente do depósito. Entre os dois, havia 5 metros de espaço limpo, impedindo uma aproximação furtiva.

“Vou fazer um truque mental neles e nos deixar passar.”, afirmou ela, sussurando.

“Não precisa, tive uma ideia."

Antes que Ahsoka pudesse intervir, Marek usou a força para segurar a cabeça dos dois guardas e antes que tivessem qualquer reação, jogou a cabeça deles um contra o outro com violência, segurando os corpos e as armas no ar para que não fizessem um barulho muito alto.

Olhando para Ahsoka, ele viu o olhar fulminante dela.

“O quê? Funcionou, não? Você disse que eu cuidadava dos guardas.”

Revirando os olhos, Ahsoka andou até a porta, com Marek atrás dela, colocando com delicadeza o homem e a mulher desacordados em um canto do depósito. Eles usaram os cartões para passarem pela porta e seguindo o layout que adquiriu de um dos informantes da Aliança no planeta, Ahsoka seguiu caminho até a sala de controle, que teria as informações que precisava. 

Depois de 5 minutos andando pelos corredores e 3 guardas desacordados em pontos diferentes do caminho, eles chegaram ao corredor que dava acesso a sala de controle, a porta a alguns metros deles.

“O local está mais isolado dos guardas restantes. Use as pistolas para atordoar rapidamente as 3 pessoas lá dentro.”

Marek assentiu, dando um sorriso ao sacar as pistolas, com Ahsoka presumindo pela a sua expressão que ele estava se sentindo muito descolado segurando as duas pistolas. Mais uma vez revirando os olhos com a atitude dele, ela se lembrou de algo enquanto se aproximavam da porta.

“Você sabe usar armas de fogo?”

“Rex me ensinou no tempo que estava na base. Ele disse que ainda tenho que melhorar, mas eu dou conta.”, respondeu Marek, com confiança.

De frente a porta, Ahsoka a abriu e Marek entrou no recinto, dando 9 tiros com as pistolas e errando os seus alvos em todos eles. Dois deles, desarmados, se esconderam por debaixo de suas mesas e o homem na frente de Marek, que Ahsoka presumiu ser o chefe da base, sacou uma pistola para atirar neles, mas praguejando, Marek recorreu a força para travar o corpo do homem e das duas pessoas restantes do local, os erguendo no ar e batendo a cabeça deles uma contra outro, os desacordando.

Com uma expressão levemente irritada, Marek foi até um ponto de acesso da sala e colocou o dispositivo para extrair os dados da base. Um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu no ambiente e apenas se tornou pior com o comentário de Ahsoka.

“Eles estavam parados quando atirou.”

“Eu sei.”

“Vou não acertou nenhum.”

“Ok, talvez, eu não tenha falado que o Rex disse que eu tenho que melhorar MUITO com armas de fogo! Se me desse um sabre de luz, pode ter certeza que eu faria um trabalho bem melhor!”

“Sabre de luz não é tão fácil de conseguir. Além do mais, eu te dei as melhores vibroblades da base da aliança.”

“Ainda prefiro sabres de luz.”, insistiu Marek, esperando com impaciência o dispositivo terminar de compilar os dados.

Com um pequeno sinal sonoro, indicando que o dispositivo terminou de extrair os dados, Marek o pegou de volta e o guardou no bolso. Eles seguiram o caminho que entraram, dessa vez com Ahsoka insistindo que ela cuidaria da saída, nocauteando ou distraindo 5 guardas que encontraram pelo caminho com muito mais efetividade e estilo na opinião de Marek.

Ahsoka segurou um sorriso ao fingir não ouvir os resmungos dele, esperando que ele aprendesse algumas coisas ao assistir. Quando eles saltaram os muros da base, Ahsoka segurou um pequeno controle e quando os dois começaram a correr, ela ativou as bombas que colocou na entrada da base, fazendo toda a atenção dos guardas se focarem no lado oposto de onde estavam correndo.

Com isso, eles puderam fazer uma boa distância em campo aberto sem que nenhum guarda os visse. Com sorte, até que eles descobrissem que os dados foram roubados, Ahsoka e Marek já estariam numa nave da aliança, entrando no hiperespaço.

Dando uma parada, os dois regularão as respirações, o sorriso de Marek de contentamento com a sua primeira missão bem sucedida contagiando Ahsoka.

“Você fez bem, Marek.”, elogiou Ahsoka.

“Sim, mas você é bem melhor do que eu.”

“Isso não é uma competição.”, argumentou ela, mas adicionou em seguida, “Mas levando em conta que essa foi a sua primeira missão, você foi muito bem.”

Ahsoka sentia uma certa satisfação ao ver o sorriso do homem. Foi pequeno, mas ela podia ver como essas pequenas palavras foram importantes para ele. 

“Obrigado. Agora, vamos embora logo desse planeta porque não aguento mais o clima quente desse planeta!”

“Se você deixasse de usar essa jaqueta de couro, tenho certeza que não sentiria tanto calor.”

“Ela me deixa estiloso.”, respondeu ele, como se apenas esse motivo fosse o suficiente.

“Isso é muito…. CUIDADO!”

Impulsionando suas pernas com a força, Ahsoka se jogou em Marek, fazendo eles se distanciar ao máximo de onde estavam, mas ainda não sendo suficiente para escapar completamente da explosão resultante dos dois mísseis que acertaram o solo que estavam pisando a instantes.

Quando Marek conseguiu se erguer do chão, sem sentir o ouvido zunindo e a visão desorientada, ele olhou para o buraco que os mísseis criaram. Olhando para o lado, ele viu Ahsoka deitada de bruços e preocupado, ele a virou, vendo o seu estado.

“Ahsoka? Digo, Ashla… Foda-se! Ahsoka! Ahsoka, está me ouvindo?”

A togruta abriu os olhos com dificuldade, ainda sentindo a visão turva e desorientada. Quando focou os olhos em Marek, ela tentou se levantar, resultando em um gemido de dor ao sentir uma tontura forte. Ajudando ela a se sentar, Marek olhou para os arredores, tentando entender de onde vinham os mísseis. Ele primeiro olhou para a base, pensando que eles lançaram o ataque, mas ao sentir uma presença na força, Marek olhou para a outra direção e viu duas pessoas saindo da floresta.

O primeiro, se Marek não estava enganado, foi o inquisidor de Lothal, o sabre de luz vermelho ligada apenas de um lado, o elmo fechado ocultando o seu rosto. O outro usava uma armadura que ele reconheceu como mandaloriana, apesar de não fazer ideia de que clã seria. Pintadas de um verde escuro, as peças demonstravam estarem bem desgastadas, e como o inquisidor, ele usava um elmo cobrindo a face.

“Ahsoka, temos visitas.”, sussurrou ele, o tom sério fazendo a togruta ficar em alerta.

Usando a força, Ahsoka se levantou sozinha, não querendo que seus inimigos percebessem o seu estado. Ao olhar para os dois, sua expressão se fechou mais ainda, não pelo o inquisidor, mas pela pessoa ao seu lado.

“Boba Fett.”

“Quem é ele?”, perguntou Marek, seus olhos sem desviar dos dois.

“Um dos mercenários mais famosos e letais da galáxia.”, respondeu ela, pegando seus sabres e os deixando prontos em suas mãos.

Vendo a ação de Ahsoka, Marek pegou suas vibroblades, não confiando em usar pistola numa possível luta. Os dois esperaram até que os seus inimigos se aproximassem e ao estarem a apenas alguns metros, o inquisidor abriu o seu elmo, revelando a face com partes metálicas e uma expressão de puro ódio.

“Ahsoka Tano.”, afirmou ele, cada palavra sendo proferida com intenso veneno.

“Achei que tivesse morrido em Malachor.”

“Você não é a única que é difícil de matar. Infelizmente, Lorde Vader falhou nessa tarefa, mas eu garanto que você não escapará com vida.”

“A cabeça dela é minha.”, afirmou Boba Fett.

“Certamente, mercenário. Minha missão é o homem ao lado dela.”, explicou o inquisidor, dando um sorriso predatório a sua presa.

Com Ahsoka e Marek, ela falou em um tom baixo, apenas para Marek ouvir. 

“Você pode lidar com o inquisidor sozinho?”

“Sim.”, respondeu ele, sem qualquer traço de arrogância.

“Atraia ele para longe, eu cuido de Boba Fett.”

Assentindo, Garen colocou as vibroblade nas bainhas e sacando as pistolas, atirou em modo letal na direção do inquisidor, que com uma expressão debochada, sequer se moveu, todos os tiros errando o alvo.

“Ok, isso é rídiculo!”, exclamou o homem, saindo correndo para longe de Ahsoka, enquanto continuava a atirar no inquisidor e nenhum acertou nele.

“Não consigo acreditar que perdi para algo tão patético.”, comentou o inquisidor, com seu elmo se fechando e andando calmamente até a direção de Marek.

Com Ahsoka e Boba sozinhos, o mercenário comentou:

“Foi uma boa escolha. Eu teria matado ele facilmente se tivessem lutado juntos.”

Ahsoka não disse nada, ficando em posição de luta e ativando seus sabres brancos.

“Sua cabeça me permitirá férias longas e proveitosas. Vader me dará um bônus enorme se eu trouxer os dois vivos. Me pergunto se existe algum motivo especial para isso.”, comentou Boba, avaliando a expressão de Ahsoka, procurando algum indício de uma brecha para se explorar em batalha, mas a face dela estava pétrea, não indicando nada.

Se guiando pela força, Ahsoka antecipou o momento que Boba começou a atirar, tendo um intervalo de menos um segundo para começar uma rajada de disparos com seu rifle, com a togruta defendendo todos com maestria e retornando alguns dos tiros até ele, que usou sua mochila a jato para desviar, dando saltos para as laterais, mas ainda mantendo os tiros. 

A luta permaneceu nessa forma por alguns segundos, com os disparos da arma de Boba não dando espaço para que Ahsoka se movesse sem ter o risco de ser atingida, no entanto, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, ela teve um instante para antecipar que um único disparo das dezenas que defendeu iria lhe acertar, com a usuária da força percebendo com assombro que Boba havia manipulado os tiros de forma que seu corpo estivesse numa posição impossível para defender.

Sabendo que o disparo foi mirado para seu peito, o máximo que Ahsoka conseguiu fazer foi inclinar o seu corpo para que seu ombro direito fosse atingido, dando um grito de dor e rolando pela terra. 

Com o seu alvo caído, Boba foi flutando até próximo dela, mantendo uma distância segura no ar, sabendo que jedis sempre tinham algum truque surpresa.

“Eu já cacei alguns jedis para o império. Depois de quase ter morrido para um, eu criei esse truque. Você é a primeira que conseguiu não ser morta ou gravemente ferida.”, elogiou o mercenário.

Ahsoka respondeu apenas com um grunhido de raiva, seu braço esquerdo com os sabre de luz em posição e o braço direito parado, o disparo fazendo uma queimadura grave no ombro. 

Percebendo que estava com um braço inutilizado, Ahsoka olhou para o lado por um único instante, podendo ver Marek e o inquisidor lutando, o segundo tendo uma vantagem na batalha, pressionando continuamente Marek.

“Varus!”, gritou Ahsoka, lançando o sabre que estava largado no chão até ele com a força, conseguindo antes que tivesse que defender dos tiros de Boba novamente.

[...]

Com Marek, a situação não estava das melhores. O motivo de sua irritação por usar vibroblades foi pelo fato de que não importasse quão boas fossem, ele não poderia usar toda a sua força empunhando elas, pois um único instante que eletricidade tocasse elas, as armas explodiriam e transformariam seus braços em cotocos.

Por sorte, seu oponente não sabia usar relâmpagos da força, mas ainda lhe colocava numa situação difícil pois nenhuma vibroblade da galáxia poderia se equiparar a um autêntico sabre de luz. Marek estava conseguindo se defender, mas a diferença de armas e principalmente o alcance delas, tornava a batalha com um lado tendo muito mais vantagem.

O oitavo irmão sabia disso e se deliciava com esse fato. A guarda de sua caça foi forte, mas lentamente, estava minando ela, criando uma inevitável brecha para o derrotar. Junto a isso, ele também atacava por outros meios.

“Eu fiquei bastante surpreso quando a carga que transportava era você.”, comentou ele, o tom de voz sendo cuidadosamente manipulado para que irritasse seu oponente.

Marek não respondeu, focado em não perder nenhum membro de seu corpo.

“Procurei registros no banco de dados do império, mas não encontrei nada. Afinal, o que é você, Varus? Esse é seu nome de verdade?”

O oitavo irmão deu um sorriso ao ouvir o grunhido de sua caça, finalmente encontrando uma brecha para explorar.

“Oh, então Varus não é seu verdadeiro nome? E o que seria? Por favor, me diga.”

Nisso, aproveitando de sua flexibilidade, o inquisidor desviou de um golpe lateral para o seu pescoço e atacou com toda a sua força, com Marek conseguindo defender com as duas lâminas, grunhindo em raiva e esforço para não ser dividido ao meio.

“Ou será que você não possui um nome?”

Ao ver a raiva nos olhos de seu oponente crescer, o inquisidor retornou a atacar, não dando espaço para Marek contra-atacar, as vibroblade já começando a aquecer, seu ponto de ruptura se aproximando a cada choque com os sabre de luz vermelho. 

“Me diga! Quem é você? Por que sua vida é tão importante para Vader?”

A cada palavra, um golpe de seu sabre foi feito e ao final, impulsionado pela força, o inquisidor desferiu seu último golpe e Marek defendeu com suas vibroblades, mas graças aos seus reflexos, ele conseguiu largar as armas e se afastar antes que elas se estilhaçaram, os cacos sobreaquecidos das armas caindo no chão e criando um pequeno rastro de fumaça.

Girando seu sabre em alta velocidade, o Oitavo Irmão jogou a arma em sua direção, com Marek usando um pulso telecinético para interceptar a arma, fazendo ela voar para o alto, mas com um salto, o inquisidor a pegou no ar e tentou perfurar Marek por cima, que desviou para o lado, com o inquisidor continuando seu ataque.

Marek, de forma desesperada, desviou dos golpes do inquisidor, que em cada ataque, seu inimigo ganhava mais velocidade e ferocidade. O inquisidor mantinha um sorriso, sabendo que a batalha estava ganha e que Lorde Vader não veria problema em receber a sua caça com um ou dois membros faltando.

“Varus!”

Desviando de um golpe que cortaria a sua perna esquerda, Marek fez um poderoso pulso telecinético, que apesar de não ter machucado o inquisidor, o travou por um instante, permitindo que o humano olhasse para a direção de Ahsoka e visse o sabre dela voando em sua direção.

Dando um grito, o oitavo irmão avançou, ficando surpreso quando seu ataque foi bloqueado por um sabre de luz branco.

“Agora, nós finalmente podemos ter uma batalha justa.”, afirmou Marek, relâmpago começando a sair de seu corpo e o sorriso predatório adornando a sua face.

[...]

O som de sabres se colidindo foi o indicativo que Ahsoka teve para saber que Varus havia pegado o sabre e continuava a lutar contra o inquisidor. No caso dela, ela se mantinha correndo ao redor de Boba, analisando que ele só conseguiria usar aquele truque se estivesse parada.

Apesar de não ter sido acertada nenhuma vez, Ahsoka não poderia manter isso por muito tempo, com seu braço direito inutilizado e defendo de forma precária os tiros. Por isso, ela decidiu ir pro tudo ou nada, fazendo uma curva repentina e correndo na direção de Boba, defendendo os disparos de seu blaster e se aproximando rapidamente. 

Ao ver que o mercenário pretendia se afastar mais, estando apenas alguns metros do solo, Ahsoka estendeu a sua mão esquerda até ele, o segurando pela força. Com a proximidade dela, Boba largou a arma e apontando um dos seus braceletes mandalorianos, um jato de chamas foi lançado até Ahsoka, que se jogou para frente, desviando por pouco das chamas e rolando no chão, ficou em posição para saltar.

Ainda tentando subir, Boba foi surpreendido por um instante ao sentir o puxão que lhe mantinha no lugar sendo repentinamente removido e se elevando, percebeu tardiamente o seu alvo dando um salto pelas suas costas, fazendo um enorme corte na sua mochila a jato.

Sem hesitar, Boba se soltou da mochila, que saiu voando por alguns segundos até explodir e caindo no chão, ele rolou para amortecer o impacto e se ergueu com uma vibroblade na mão e uma pistola na outra, preparado para o combate em terra.

Ahsoka o encarava, a respiração levemente irregular pelo seu ferimento e o esforço da luta. 

“Essa mochila pertencia ao meu pai.”, começou Boba, sua expressão ainda ocultada pelo o capacete, “Você tem meu respeito, jedi.”

“Eu não sou uma jedi.", respondeu Ahsoka, colocando o seu sabre em posição.

Sem nada a dizer, Boba andou a passos lentos em direção a Ahsoka, com a togruta fazendo o mesmo, ambos encarando com intensidade o outro. Tomando a iniciativa, Ahsoka saiu em disparada, defendendo os tiros da arma de Boba, até que finalmente entrasse em sua guarda e tentasse um corte pela lateral, que foi defendido pela vibroblade de Boba, com Ahsoka desviando de um tiro direcionado para sua cabeça.

Assim, uma dança mortal se iniciou entre os dois lutadores, Boba se defendendo com um pouco de dificuldade dos ataques de Ahsoka, que aumentava a potência de seus golpes com a força e Ahsoka desviando e defendendo dos ataques do mercenário, o seu braço inutilizado e a dor resultante sendo um fator que dificultava a ação.

Uma ideia veio na mente cansada de Ahsoka e depois de desviar de um tiro direcionado para a sua coxa direita, com um salto para trás, Ahsoka usou a força para lançar uma pequena pedra no chão em direção ao capacete de Boba, o acertando com violência, e ao mesmo tempo que isso acontecia, ela lançou o sabre de luz girando em sua direção, mirando o seu pescoço.

Graças aos seus reflexos e sua enorme experiência em combate, Boba conseguiu perceber a intenção de Ahsoka e quando a pequena pedra lhe acertou, ele ignorou a dor e apenas se inclinou para trás, usando o impulso do impacto para cair de costas no chão e por muito pouco, não ter a sua cabeça separada do seu corpo.

O sabre continuou a girar, mas sendo puxado pela força, ele voou até a mão de Ahsoka, que tentou perfurar Boba no pouso de seu salto, mas com um giro rápido para o lado, o homem conseguiu desviar, o sabre de luz cavando a terra. 

Apontando a seu bracelete, Boba lançou chamas em Ahsoka, que se defendeu com a força, criando uma barreira e com um grunhido de esforço, criou outro pulso telecinético e fez Boba ser arrastado por metros pela terra. Arfando, a dor de seu ombro já se tornando excruciante, Ahsoka arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma profunda perturbação na força, acontecendo bastante próxima a ela. Ao olhar para onde Marek estava, ela teve que fechar os olhos com a luminosidade repentina que invadiu eles.

Junto a luminosidade, o chiado de mil pássaros.

[...]

Estando com o sabre, a batalha se tornou muito mais equilibrada, com Marek conseguindo usar o estilo Shien, o formulário V, para realizar ataques repentinos, explorando as defesas do inquisidor, mas para sua frustração, ele se mostrava um bom esgrimista, mantendo uma sólida defesa enquanto continuava a atacar com suas palavras.

“Acha que pode me derrotar com o sabre de uma desertora?”

A resposta de Marek foi depois de uma série de ataques seguidos, lançar um pulso de eletricidade que fez o inquisidor dar um salto para longe, evitando. Aproveitando a chance, Marek lançou um poderoso relâmpago nele e com um sorriso mordaz, o inquisidor se defendeu com o seu sabre.

“Eu estou preparado para isso dessa vez.”

Parando o relâmpago, Marek avançou, o lado negro da força aumentando continuamente dentro de si e o fortalecendo, impulsionando o seu corpo e sua mente para destruir o seu inimigo. O som dos sabres se confrontando se tornou mais frequentes, os dois envolvidos em uma dança mortal que o primeiro que errasse teria um membro cortado. O inquisidor percebeu como lentamente o homem ia entrando no estilo Juyo, o formulário VII, com seus ataques surgindo de ângulos inusitados. Além disso, o oitavo irmão sentia o aumento da força dentro dele, crescendo em um ritmo que começou a lhe preocupar.

Com tudo isso, o inquisidor decidiu terminar a luta, fingindo que defenderia um ataque frontal, mas com extrema maestria, desativou o sabre no último instante, desviando por pouco do ataque e aproveitando no desequilíbrio momentâneo de Marek, que esperava uma resistência ao seu ataque, ele ativou as lâminas giratórias de seu disco e fez um profundo corte em seu peito, rasgando roupas e pele pelo caminho.

Gritando em dor, Marek recebeu um pulso de força que o fez voar por vários metros, sangue vertendo de seu tórax e encharcando os trapos de suas roupas, junto de uma desorientação do sangue deixando seu corpo e o golpe que recebeu. No entanto, ele ainda conseguia ouvir a voz que a cada instante, odiava ainda mais.

Abrindo o visor de seu elmo, o Oitavo Irmão mostrava o seu grande sorriso, se deliciando com a vitória. Ligando novamente o sabre, as lâminas vermelhas giraram rapidamente, andando a passos tranquilos até sua caça.

“Eu estou decepcionado. Onde está todo aquele poder que me mostrou em Lothal? Aqueles relâmpagos que quase me matou? Aquilo foi uma mentira?”

Respirando pesadamente, Marek tentou se levantar, mas a tontura aumentou e ele caiu de joelhos, o corpo clamando que descansasse.

“É isso que você é? Um homem sem nome? Uma farsa? Uma grande mentira?”

As palavras adentravam por seus ouvidos e ressoavam dentro de si, misturando a dor e a tontura que sentia. Marek deveria cair, deveria simplesmente desistir, deixar ser morto ou levado para Vader e aceitar o destino que se forçava a sua frente.

Quando o inquisidor estava de frente a ele, o sabre de luz girando intensamente, ele gritou a sua última pergunta antes de desferir o ataque que selaria o destino de Marek.

“QUEM É VOCÊ?”

Ele deveria desistir, mas o ódio não o permitiu.

O inquisidor arregalou os olhos com a facilidade que o seu golpe foi defendido. De uma posição totalmente desfavorável, com apenas um braço, a sua presa bloqueou completamente o golpe feito com toda a sua força. Junto a isso, o inquisidor sentiu o aumento massivo do lado negro, uma presença que fez a pele de seu corpo se arrepiar e uma fagulha de medo lhe invadir.

Tal medo aumentou quanto mais força ele colocava no sabre e mesmo assim, Marek não cedia. Se levantando lentamente, os olhos para baixo e a respiração ainda ofegante, o inquisidor observava como eletricidade saia do corpo dele em ondas e quando estava ereto, finalmente erguendo os olhos, o medo dentro do inquisidor chegou ao seu apogeu.

Pois os olhos de sua presa estavam vermelhos.

Junto com essa constatação, um pulso de força foi lançado em seu peito, com o inquisidor perdendo o ar de seus pulmões e sendo arremessado muito mais longe que Marek, colidindo no chão com violência e rolando pela terra. Se erguendo rapidamente, o inquisidor teve tempo apenas para ficar de joelhos antes de defender com seu sabre um relâmpago da força indo em sua direção.

Apesar do medo dentro de si, o inquisidor riu, falando em seguida:

“Eu já disse, essa técnica não funciona mais em mim!”

Marek não respondeu com palavras, mas com um aumento da potência do relâmpago, fazendo o seu inimigo se esforçar mais ainda para se defender. 

O Oitavo Irmão esperava que o ataque acabasse, podendo se levantar e continuar a luta, mas o relâmpago não parou. O medo retornou com força máxima, principalmente ao ver como o homem de olhos vermelhos se aproximava a passos lentos, seus olhos nunca deixando ele.

A cada passo, a cada segundo que ele defendia com sua vida o relâmpago que queria lhe queimar em carne viva, o inquisidor começou a entender quem foi a sua presa. Então, quando o humano estava a apenas alguns metros dele, fazendo um corte lateral usando o relâmpago de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes, estendendo a lâmina até o seu pescoço e a separando de seu corpo, o oitavo irmão chegou finalmente a sua resposta.

Ele foi um aprendiz sith.

[...]

Ahsoka assistiu o final da luta de Marek com um intenso temor. Ela sentiu o lado negro da força, o sentimento de aversão surgindo em sua mente por instinto, mas ela tentou suprimir isso ao se lembrar a quem pertencia aquele poder. Marek foi seu amigo e ela queria acreditar que ele não cederia ao lado negro tão facilmente. O lado positivo disso foi que Boba também assistia a luta, o capacete ocultando a sua expressão, mas Ahsoka poderia sentir o seu temor ao ver aquilo. 

Quando a cabeça do Inquisidor saiu voando, Marek dirigiu os seus olhos para Boba e Ahsoka viu a cor vermelha que sabia que não era natural. O medo aumentou. Ahsoka não querendo lutar contra ele e principalmente, sabendo que provavelmente perderia no estado que estava. 

No entanto, Marek nunca desviou os olhos do mercenário, eletricidade cercando os seus braços e o lado negro inundando o ambiente com sua presença, tanto que até mesmo Boba poderia sentir algo, sendo similar quando perto de Darth Vader. Dessa forma, com o seu parceiro de missão morto, Boba fez o que foi mais adequado.

“Infelizmente, uma missão falha.”, concluiu ele, apertando alguns botões de seu bracelete.

Um barulho fez Marek olhar para cima, vendo 3 pontos se aproximando com velocidade, reconhecendo como mísseis da nave que estava a dezenas de metros no ar. Percebendo para onde os mísseis estavam indo, Marek saiu correndo até Ahsoka, com Boba aproveitando a chance para fugir com um speeder que estava estacionado perto e que chegou até ele com outro apertar de botão.

Pela velocidade dos mísseis, Marek sabia que não poderia escapar junto de Ahsoka antes da explosão. Por isso, quando ele estava ao seu lado, ele começou uma barreira de força e gritou para Ahsoka:

“Me ajude na barreira!”

Tendo o mesmo entendimento que Marek, Ahsoka usou o pouco da força que lhe restava para ajudar ele. Os mísseis colidiram e uma enorme explosão aconteceu, a visão dos dois sendo engolida em chamas, para segundos depois, revelar Ahsoka e Marek seguros, um rastro de destruição ao seu redor, mas a barreira os protegendo.

Ainda segurando o seu ombro, Ahsoka olhou para Marek, o temor de antes retornando, mas logo foi substituído por um outro tipo de medo quando ele caiu de joelhos, a respiração pesada sendo ouvida por ela.

“Marek?”, chamou ela, uma preocupação se formando dentro dela ao ver seu estado.

Arfando, ele perguntou:

“Você… você está bem?”

Nessas palavras, ele se virou para ela com certo esforço e Ahsoka arregalou os olhos ao ver o seu tórax, inundado de vermelho e o sangue ainda vertendo dele.

“Marek!”, chamou ela, se aproximando dele e percebendo que os olhos vermelhos haviam sumido.

Ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas revirando os olhos, a inconsciência lhe dominou e ele caiu de bruços na terra, não ouvindo mais a voz de Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A escolha de um Marek não sendo super poderoso e com diversas falhas, é tanto para reforçar a evolução que terá na história, como também criar diversas cenas engraçadas. Sério, eu não esperava que iria criar cenas tão engraçadas entre ele e Ahsoka. Fora isso, a escolha do Boba foi para ter um reforço na batalha, além de que Boba Fett é foda, kkkkkk. Com esse capítulo, a parte 1 está concluída. Eu já fiz todo o planejamento da história e agora, temos alguns capítulos de transição, mas que posteriormente, terá a revelação do clímax da história.


	6. Capítulo 4 - Meu nome é...

Quando Marek acordou, a primeira coisa que fez foi franzir as sobrancelhas com o cheiro forte de produtos de limpeza. A luz branca acima de si fez ter um pouco de dificuldade de abrir os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar. Ele tentou erguer o tronco para ter uma visão melhor dos arredores, mas uma pontada de dor o fez parar.

“Opa, garoto, calma aí."

Olhando a sua direita, Marek viu Rex abrindo a cortina e se aproximando da sua cama, um sorriso caloroso em sua face e retornando a falar:

“Como se sente?”

“Aqui fede.”, respondeu Marek, sentindo a garganta seca.

“Não posso negar.”, concordou Rex, estendendo um copo de água para Marek, que levantando o seu tronco com mais cuidado, pegou o copo e bebeu.

“Onde está Ahsoka?”, perguntou ele.

“Não sei, mas já mandei uma mensagem para ela que você acordou. Ela já deve estar vindo. Estamos revezando turnos para lhe observar desde que veio para cá.”

“Quanto tempo?”

“Dois dias. Pelo o dano que seu toráx sofreu, essa recuperação, mesmo com o uso de bacta, é assustadoramente rápida."

Ao ouvir isso, Marek olhou para seu peito, vendo as bandagens brancas e tocando com cuidado, podia sentir a extensão do corte feito pelo inquisidor.

“Você teve sorte. O corte não chegou aos seus órgãos graças a sua caixa toráxica, mas fez um rasgo em diagonal por quase todo o tronco. Você vai ter uma cicatriz enorme e com sorte, vai encontrar alguém que achará isso muito sexy, mas ao menos, vai sobreviver.”

“Ahsoka está bem?”, questionou Marek, se lembrando do ferimento em seu ombro.

Dando um sorriso ao ouvir a preocupação na pergunta, Rex respondeu:

“Sim. O ferimento cicatrizou assim que acertou, então não houve risco de infecção. Ela terá um pouco de dificuldade de mexer o ombro pelos próximos dias, mas ficará bem.”

Assentindo, Marek voltou a se deitar na cama, percebendo que usava apenas uma calça azul, estando com a parte inferior ocultada pelas cobertas da cama. O olhar dos dois homens foi para a entrada ao ver a cortina se abrindo e Ahsoka Tano entrando, seus olhos focado em Marek e logo questionando:

“Você está bem?”

“Aqui fede.”, repetiu ele, rendendo uma risada de Rex.

“Sim, ele está bem. O corte não chegou ao seu senso de humor exótico.”, afirmou Rex, se levantando do banco e continuada a falar, “Com Ahsoka aqui, se me dão licença, eu vou comer alguma coisa e tirar um cochilo.”

Se despedindo dos dois, Rex saiu e deixou Ahsoka e Marek sozinhos, a togruta se sentando no banco desocupado e observando Marek, que repentinamente se sentiu desconfortável com a ação dela.

“Como voltamos para cá?”, perguntou ele, tentando focar a mente em outra coisa.

“Eu ativei o sinal da nave que estava na espera para nos buscar. Tive que levar você para a floresta, pois os contrabandistas estavam se aproximando para averiguar as explosões dos mísseis da Slave I.”

“Que bom que tudo deu certo.”, afirmou ele, o tom de voz neutro, com as lembranças da luta que teve com o inquisidor retornando.

Ahsoka hesitou em perguntar, não sabendo se era certo tocar esse assunto agora, mas Marek trouxe a tona quando falou:

“Não queria lhe assustar.”

Ahsoka deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir isso. A forma que ele falava, mostrava o desconforto que sentia em tocar nesse assunto e por isso, Ahsoka prosseguiu, a voz calma deixando entender que não o estava julgando.

“Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.”

“Foi a primeira vez que usei tanto o lado negro da força. Quando eu avançar em meu treinamento, isso deve acabar.”

“Como você conseguiu se controlar?”, questionou ela, curiosidade sincera em suas palavras, “O lado negro estava tão intenso que a maioria dos jedis que conheci teriam sucumbido a insanidade.”

Marek deu um sorriso, seus olhos ficando vagos por um instante, memórias de Galen sendo passadas em sua cabeça, a mesma pergunta sendo feita pela voz de outra pessoa. 

“Eu aprendi.”, respondeu simplesmente, com Ahsoka entendendo que ele não queria mais falar sobre.

“Certo, de qualquer forma, fico feliz que esteja bem.”

“Quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui? Não gosto desse lugar.”

“Apenas por mais um dia ou dois. Um dos médicos da base deve lhe checar antes de está liberado para sair. Eu vou sair agora, tenho que falar com Mon sobre a missão, mas eu volto para ver como está. Tudo bem?”

Marek assentiu, com Ahsoka se levantando e se dirigindo para a cortina, mas como na primeira vez que conheceu ele, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado:

“Ahsoka…"

Se virando, ela ouviu com interesse as palavras de Marek:

“Eu pensei em um nome.”

Arregalando os olhos em surpresa, Ahsoka perguntou:

“Já? Achei que deicidiria depois da missão.”

“Eu já tinha pensado na manhã que estava nos preparando para invadir a base. Eu quero ser chamado de Varus a partir de agora.”

“Porquê?”

“Achei bonito.”

“Só por isso?”

“Sim, os outros nomes que eu pensei são muito feios de falar. Varus é legal.”

O homem agora conhecido como Varus Marek franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a risada repentina de Ahsoka.

“O que foi?”, questionou ele.

“Nada! Só achei engraçado!”

“O quê?”

“Eu escolhi o nome Varus para a missão. Então, fico lisonjeada por ter achado tão bonito!”, brincou Ahsoka.

Com um sorriso, ela se despediu dele:

“Nos vemos logo, Varus.”

Marek não respondeu, apenas observando as costas de Ahsoka saírem pelas cortinas e ficando sozinho novamente. Em sua mente, uma pequena observação que fez de Ahsoka surgiu e ele verbalizou baixinho, falando para si mesmo:

“Ela tem um sorriso bonito.”

[...]

Na sala de Mon Mothma, Ahsoka estava sentada de frente a ela, com a mulher humana terminando de organizar suas coisas.

“A missão foi bastante além das minhas expectativas.”, comentou Mon, desligando a tela de seu computador.

Ahsoka assentiu, a dor leve em seu ombro ainda sendo um lembrete constante.

“Não esperávamos por isso.”

“Como eles lhe encontraram?”, perguntou Mon, curiosa.

“Os inquisidores são treinados para caçar usuários da força. O inquisidor foi o mesmo que estava na base em Lothal. Não é muito improvável que tenha marcado a presença de Varus na força.”

“Varus?”

“É o novo nome dele. Ele decidiu isso a pouco tempo. Na verdade, ele me disse logo que acordou.”

Mon demonstrou uma expressão curiosa, mas voltou ao foco da reunião.

“Eu li o seu relatório, mas senti falta de alguma conclusão.”

“Eu queria falar sobre isso pessoalmente. De preferência, depois que soubesse que Varus estava bem.”

“Compreendo. E então, qual o seu veredito?"

“Ele não está pronto para o que você quer.”, afirmou Ahsoka.

“E o que seria isso?”

“Um símbolo."

Mon não disse nada após Ahsoka falar isso. Um silêncio aconteceu no ambiente, enquanto Ahsoka encarava Mon, analisando a sua reação.

“Bail está certo. Você é bastante astuta, Ahsoka.”, comentou Mon, “Por agora, isso não é necessário, mas eventualmente, quando a aliança estiver fortalecida e o Império mais fraco, uma guerra civil irá começar e então, as pessoas irão precisar de alguém ou algo que possa representar seus desejos por liberdade e a queda do Império.”

“Achei que a aliança fosse isso.”

“Sim, mas não é o suficiente. Um símbolo se torna mais forte quando ele é representado por uma pessoa. Uma pessoa ou várias, que os rebeldes possam confiar e desejar dar o seu máximo pela causa.”

“E você acha que Varus é um desses símbolos?"

“Depois de ler seu relatório? Não. Se não fosse por você, a missão seria um total fracasso.”

Com uma expressão mais séria, Ahsoka afirmou:

“Eu não vou me tornar o seu símbolo, Mon.”

“Eu sei e respeito a sua decisão. De qualquer forma, creio que você não compreendeu bem. Esse símbolo ou símbolos irão surgir, podem ser de forma inusitada ou premeditada, mas irão aparecer.”

“E você acredita que será um usuário da força.”, concluiu Ahsoka.

“E não é sempre assim? Na República, os Jedis foram o símbolo máximo de nossa justiça e benevolência. A força sempre será o símbolo místico que as pessoas que não a possuem irão ficar fascinadas.”

Ahsoka se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com as palavras de Mon. Sendo uma ex-jedi, seu tempo longe da ordem, em meio a essas ditas pessoas, fez perceber que as palavras da mulher à sua frente foram verdadeiras. A força sempre seria um mistério, um poder místico que apenas poucos poderiam possuir. Por um tempo, isso trouxe grande prestígio para aqueles que a usavam por causas nobres.

“Ou podem ser um símbolo de ódio e perseguição.”, afirmou Ahsoka, sua irritação sendo perceptível.

Mon percebeu isso e adotou um tom mais diplomático, uma arte que dominava perfeitamente.

“De fato, mas no final, é a forma como esses símbolos são apresentados que definem isso. De qualquer forma, não quero discutir sobre isso agora. De forma sucinta, o que você recomenda que a Aliança faça com Varus?”

“Tempo. Ele ainda está em conflito com as memórias de Galen. Ele precisa de tempo para construir suas próprias memórias e cultivar novas relações que ajudem nisso.”

“Como você e Rex.”

“Sim.”

“Bem, então a minha ideia será a ideal. Estou designando você e Varus para Atallon. Vocês permanecerão junto do Esquadrão Fênix por um tempo.”

“Isso tem a ver com o grupo que o descobriu?'', questionou Ahsoka, já esperando que continuaria ao lado de Varus.

“Em parte, sim. Eles têm alguma relação com o clone que pode acarretar em uma eventual amizade. Além disso, com vocês junto ao esquadrão Fênix, a Aliança poderá mandar uma missão que pode ser vital para nossa luta.”

“As informações que Varus forneceu a partir das memórias de Galen.”, refletiu Ahsoka, em voz alta.

Com um sorriso, Mon respondeu:

“Sim, mas até termos confirmado essas informações e os preparativos necessários, não posso revelar o que será.”

Ahsoka assentiu, acostumada com essas precauções de informações vitais. De certa forma, ela já considerava ir até Atallon com Varus para uma visita. Rex vivia por lá e a interação de Varus com Ezra e o restante dos tripulantes da Fantasma poderia ser muito boa para ele.

“Quando partimos?”, perguntou por fim a togruta.

“Assim que Varus estiver de alta. Uma nave de transporte já está à disposição de vocês. Vocês irão junto de Rex.”

Assentindo novamente, Ahsoka se levantou, refletindo se iria falar sobre os novos planos agora ou depois de algumas horas, para dar tempo dele descansar, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a voz de Mon.

“Ah sim, eu esqueci de um detalhe. Rahm Kota entrou em contato com a Aliança e espera Varus em Atollon. Avise para ele.”

Com essa nova informação, Ahsoka decidiu que daria um tempo para Varus descansar, antes de jogar essa bomba no colo dele.

[...]

“Livre-se dele.”

Galen segurou um suspiro de frustração, pois sabia que apenas irritaria mais ainda a mulher atrás de si. Em um tom neutro, ainda focado em monitorar as transmissões imperiais, ele respondeu:

“Eu não posso.”

“Nós estamos foragidos, Galen.”, afirmou Juno, cada palavra deixando claro a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento, “Eu te pedi pra reabastecer nossos suprimentos com o pouco de créditos que ainda possuímos e você me traz a porcaria de um velho bêbado e um batalhão completo de stormtroopers que quase nos mata!”

“Eu não podia deixá-lo lá, Juno!”, respondeu Galen, dessa vez se virando para ela.

“Porquê? Só me explique isso! O que seria tão importante para arriscar a sua vida e a minha vida?”

“Ele sabe dos meus pais!”

Juno arregalou os olhos, não esperando essa resposta. Um silêncio tenso aconteceu entre eles, sendo interrompido pela a voz robótica do droide médico da nave deles.

“Mestre Galen, o paciente acordou.”

Sem dizer nada, Galen saiu da sala, ignorando o chamado de Juno, o tom de voz numa mistura de confusão e arrependimento. Andando pelo corredor central da nave, Galen abriu a porta da ala médica, vendo o dróide terminando de arrumar o equipamento utilizado e ao seu lado, sentado em uma cama, um velho com roupas maltrapilhas e um cheiro forte que indicava a falta de higiene pessoal.

“Como ele está?”, perguntou Galen para o dróide, que não respondeu por ser interrompido por outra voz.

“Querendo beber mais.”, afirmou Rahm Kota, a voz ainda letárgica, mas claramente irritada.

“Você fede a álcool.”, afirmou Galen, não escondendo o desprezo na voz.

“Oh, perdão, pirralho! Se eu soubesse que seria sequestrado para uma nave pela pessoa que me cegou e tentou me matar, com certeza teria tomado um banho e trocado de roupa!”

Galen não respondeu a isso, a culpa em perceber que foi o responsável pela situação atual do jedi lhe deixando em silêncio.

“Veio terminar o serviço? Garanto que dessa vez não será tão difícil.”, continuou Kota.

“Eu não quero matar você. Eu te salvei dos stormtroopers…”, começou Galen, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de Kota.

“Eu passei semanas naquela merda de planeta! Nenhum cabeça de balde me prendeu! Eles só viram um mendigo cego e bêbado que foi o que você me transformou!”

Ao terminar, Kota se calou, o treinamento jedi dentro dele lhe fazendo tentar se acalmar, não se deixar levar pelas emoções. Em um tom cansado, ele questionou novamente:

“O que você quer?”

“O que você falou na nossa batalha.”, começou Galen, em um tom neutro, “Sobre meus pais… É verdade?”

Kota deu um sorriso irônico ao entender porque foi trazido pra cá. 

“Eu só respondo às suas perguntas, se você responder as minhas. Porque aqueles stormtroopers estavam te caçando como se te reconhecessem? Você se tornou um foragido agora?”

A pergunta foi feita sem ser séria, mas ao ouvir apenas o silêncio de Galen, Kota não resistiu a vontade de rir.

“Ha,ha,ha, parece que o seu mestre lhe traiu! Uma grande surpresa!”

A irritação de Galen cresceu, mas ele a domou como podia, pois sabia que merecia isso. O que fosse acontecer com a sua vida, depois de fugir das garras de Vader e Palpatine, sabia que o seu passado seria lembrado de forma recorrente por quem o conhecia.

“Me desculpe.”, começou ele, surpreendendo Kota, “Pelo que fiz a você e seus homens. Sei que não deve valer de muita coisa, mas eu sei que estava errado em ter feito aquilo.”

Com a atenção de Kota, Galen prosseguiu:

“Vader tentou me matar. Eu consegui fugir e agora, sou procurado pelo o Império. Pra piorar tudo, eu estou colocando em perigo a única pessoa nessa galáxia inteira que eu realmente me importo. Eu preciso de respostas, Kota, e você possui algumas delas.”

Kota não respondeu nada de ínicio. Um silêncio tenso novamente surgiu, com Galen esperando com expectativa pela sua resposta.

“Eu os conheci.”, revelou o jedi, “Seus pais foram as pessoas que me fizeram pensar sobre os valores jedis de uma forma que a ordem nunca fez. Creio que eu poderia me chamar de amigos deles, antes que fossem expulsos.”

Galen queria mais. Necessitava de mais, pois precisava satisfazer as visões que tinha do homem e da mulher que nunca conheceu. No entanto, a conversa não deveria ser agora. Eles ainda estavam no espaço, traçando algum local para se esconder e Kota precisava urgentemente de um banho e roupas novas.

“Eu vou deixar você descansar. O dróide vai lhe indicar o seu aposento e depois, irei trazer algo para comer. Nós podemos conversar melhor nessa hora.”

“O que eu sou? Um prisoneiro?”, questionou Kota, a voz não denunciando qualquer emoção como medo ou raiva.

Se virando para sair, Galen respondeu:

“Alguém a quem tenho uma dívida a pagar.”

Enquanto saia do recinto, Galen completava em um sussurro que apenas ele poderia ouvir.

“Ao menos, dos que ainda estão vivos para receber algo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero reservar esse espaço para falar sobre a escolha do nome Varus. Varus é uma pequena homenagem a uma fanfic de Star Wars do Fanfiction.net, chamado “In the Path of”, uma trilogia centrada em galen marek e que mistura as guerras clônicas, com the force unleashed e old republic (a história de revan e tal). É uma mistureba louca e que cria uma das melhores histórias de star wars que já li. No entanto, ela tem uma particularidade que quando li pela primeira vez, com meus 15 anos, não notei, mas que após uma leitura recente, com meus 22 anos, eu vi algo que me incomodou profundamente. Na fanfic, as personagens femininas eram colocadas como pilares emocionais dos parceiros românticos, assumindo um papel submisso (ahsoka nesse caso). Infelizmente, isso também acontece com a franquia star wars como um todo e por isso, que meio que me instigou a criar uma história de romance com Ahsoka que não caísse nessa situação. Lados opostos nasceu nisso e espero que consiga entregar uma boa história com isso em mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-aprendizes de lados opostos da força.  
> Aquela que aprendeu do seguidor da Luz.  
> Aquele que aprendeu do seguidor da Escuridão.  
> Juntos, eles encontrarão o verdadeiro equilíbrio.

“Que horas eles vão chegar mesmo?”

Zeb segurou a vontade de socar a tela do computador que estava usando, uma forma de não querer socar a pessoa que estava fazendo a pergunta.

“Pela quinta vez, eles devem chegar logo! Agora vaza daqui antes que eu decida socar a sua cara!”, ameaçou o Lasat, mostrando a sua cara mais ameaçadora possível.

Ezra não foi afetado, sendo que Zeb fazia a mesma cara para absolutamente qualquer coisa que o irritasse, de Stormtroopers a comida dele que roubavam da geladeira, grande parte por sua causa. No entanto, ele sabia que estava bastante próximo de cruzar a linha com o amigo e apesar de não se sentir ameaçado, não ajudaria na sua imagem como tenente do esquadrão Fênix ter ele fugindo de um Lasat furioso.

“Ok, ok.”, afirmou Ezra, se afastando e andando a esmo pela a Base Chopper.

O local estava bem mais cheio do que se lembrava na primeira vez que estabeleceram base aqui. Todos os dias, um ou dois recrutas novos chegavam e iniciava o seu treinamento para ajudar a Aliança. A base, tendo Hera como sua responsável, recebia boa parte dos melhores pilotos que a Aliança poderia dispor na Orla Exterior. 

Com Hera e Sabine coordenando o treino de pilotagem, Kanan conversando com o velho cego que Ezra descobriu que foi um um dos sobreviventes da ordem 66, restava apenas Zeb e Chopper para conversar, opções não muito agradáveis, mas eles logo ficaram ocupados com alguma pendência da base. Talvez, fosse de propósito para evitar as perguntas insistentes dele sobre a chegada de Ahsoka, Rex e o clone que eles descobriram em Lothal, mas Ezra tentou ser positivo.

Assim, ele olhou para o céu de Atolon, esperando ver alguma nave diferente das A-wing usada pelos os pilotos do esquadrão. Foi quase despercebido, mas Ezra conseguiu ver um pequeno ponto branco adentrando na atmosfera do planeta e descendo em direção a base, com expectativas que fosse a nave que esperava, Ezra observou como ela descia com suavidade, achando estranho que fizesse isso no espaço aéreo de treino. Ele levou um susto quando a nave, uma UT-60 branca, deu uma guinada repentina para a direita, quase colidindo com uma A-wing.

“Que droga é essa? Quem é o desgraçado que quase matou um dos nossos?”, esbravejou Sabine, não muito distante de onde Ezra estava e falando alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Depois disso, a nave retornou ao voo suave, pousando em um dos pontos de pouso da base, com as pessoas olhando para a nave e apenas não apontando armas pois sabiam que pertencia a aliança.

Acompanhado de Sabine e Hera, que tinham parado o treino, o grupo viu como a rampa de acesso descia e Rex andava por ela com um sorriso de desculpas, as vozes atrás dele gritando.

“Você quase nos matou e o piloto daquele A-wing, seu idiota!”

“Eu não sabia que aquele botão ativava os jatos auxiliares!”

“Se você não sabe, não aperte!”

Com expressões desconcertadas, Ezra e uma parcela do esquadrão fênix viram Ahsoka Tano e um homem humano gritando um para o outro. Se aproximando deles, Ahsoka exigiu:

“Peça desculpas pela sua idiotice! Até eu te dar aulas de voo completa, você não toca nos controles de uma nave!”

Dando um grunhido, mas não respondendo nada de volta pois sabia que estava errado, Varus olhou para Hera, que Ahsoka lhe contou que foi a responsável pela base.

“Desculpa, eu fiz aquilo sem querer e isso não vai mais acontecer.”

A twi'lek ficou sem reação por um instante, sendo a primeira vez que viu Ahsoka gritar com alguém, mas focando os olhos em Varus, ela respondeu:

“Fico feliz que nada de grave tenha acontecido. Só peço que depois se desculpe com Cornelis. Ele foi o piloto do A-wing.”

“Sim, eu vou fazer isso.”, afirmou Varus.

O clima ficou meio tenso com essa primeira interação, mas Rex logo tentou ajeitar.

“Muito bem, agora que está tudo resolvido e ninguém se feriu, vamos começar com as apresentações.”

Varus assentiu, começando.

“Varus Marek. Mon Mothma me mandou para ficar na sua base por um tempo e espero que possamos nos dar bem.”

Ahsoka levantou as sobrancelhas com o cumprimento tão educado, algo estranho de associar do tempo junto com Varus. Olhando para Rex, ela viu o sorriso dele, indicando que alguém poderia ter pedido algumas dicas de como se apresentar.

“Muito prazer, Varus. Sou a capitã Hera Syndulla e esses são Ezra Bridger e Sabine Wren. Eles o encontraram na base em Lothal.”

Sabine não respondeu nada, ainda irritada com o acidente que poderia custar vidas. Já Ezra, com bastante empolgação, se apresentou:

“Que bom que você está melhor, Varus! Eu soube do sucesso da missão de você e de Ashoka no Setor Hutt. Vocês derrotaram Boba Fett! Isso é incrível!”

Isso chamou a atenção de Sabine, qualquer mandaloriana sabendo quem é Boba Fett, mas ainda não comentou nada.

“Na verdade, Ahsoka lutou contra ele. Eu lutei contra o inquisidor que estava junto dele.”

“Sério? Quem foi?”, perguntou Ezra.

“O oitavo irmão.”, respondeu Ahsoka.

“Achei que ele estava morto em Mustafar.”

“Também pensei assim, mas agora ele definitivamente se foi.”, afirmou Ahsoka, seu tom deixando claro para encerrar esse assunto.

“Certo, nós podemos conversar dos detalhes dessa missão mais tarde. Por agora, tenho algumas coisas para conversar com Ahsoka e Rex, e Varus tem alguém lhe esperando desde ontem para conversar. Vamos, te levo até ele.”

O pequeno grupo viu como sua expressão ficou nervosa repentinamente, mas logo voltou para um rosto neutro, apenas assentindo. O grupo seguiu Hera, mas quando ela viu uma pessoa seguindo eles, a twi’lek parou e falou para Ezra:

“Você vai ficar e ajudar Sabine com a preparação do próximo grupo do treino de voo.”

“Ah, mas eu pensei que…”, começou ele.

“Vamos, Ezra.”, pediu Sabine, com o garoto dando um suspiro de aceitação.

“Ok, vamos.”

Os dois estavam saindo quando Marek os chamou.

“Ei…”

Com o olhar do padawan e da mandaloriana, Varus afirmou, gratidão clara em sua voz:

“Obrigado por terem me salvado. Minha vida teria sido bem diferente se não fosse por vocês.”

Sabine assentiu, mas revirou os olhos em seguida com as palavras de Ezra, assim como o sorriso de Ahsoka, Rex e Hera ao ouvirem:

“Foi a vontade da força.”, disse ele, com um sorriso sincero.

Varus franziu as sobrancelhas, não sabendo dessa parte da história de seu resgate, mas deixou de lado ao ver Ezra e Sabine partindo, com Hera, Rex e Ahsoka o esperando.

“Vamos.”, afirmou ele.

  


[...]

  


A base Chopper foi muito menor que a base em Yavin-4, servindo mais como um espaçoporto do que uma base militar de fato. Havia algumas instalações fechadas, como os dormitórios dos rebeldes, e o restante estando a céu aberto, com a base localizada em um imenso coral de dezenas de metros de altura e que protegia do sol intenso do planeta. Sendo um retângulo na questão de território, Hera fez o grupo andar por toda a base em linha reta, passando por diversos A-wing, além da sala de controle, onde ela apontou para um ser peludo e grande chamado Zeb, o identificando como um dos tripulantes da nave Fantasma.

Varus se lembrou disso, pois aparentemente, ele e Ahsoka iriam morar na nave pelos próximos meses e além dele, faltou apenas o astro-mecânico chamado Chopper e o jedi Kanan Jarrus, que estava conversando junto de Kota.

O nome fez Varus ter uma série de emoções que o deixaram nervoso novamente. Varus nunca conheceu Rahm Kota, mas tendo as memórias de Galen, mesmo sem nunca ter visto pessoalmente, o ex-general da antiga república e sobrevivente da ordem 66 tinha uma importância que o assustava. Depois da conversa com Ahsoka, Varus conseguiu lidar com as sensações e emoções que as memórias de Galen traziam nele, mas Rahm Kota foi diferente.

Rahm Kota significou muito para a vida de Galen Marek e Varus, por mais que tentasse reprimir esse desejo, ainda assim, queria ser aceito por ele. No entanto, havia um traço particular em Kota que as memórias de Galen sempre lhe lembravam ao pensar nisso. 

Ele odiava clones e Varus, por mais que se considerasse um indivíduo próprio, ainda foi um clone.

Quando passaram pela sala de controle, eles chegaram ao fundo da base, logo depois dos dormitórios. Lá, um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos brancos, ao lado de um homem alto e com uma venda nos olhos, viraram os rostos ao mesmo tempo para Varus. Mesmo tendo as memórias de Galen, ele ainda sentia um estranhamento em dois cegos se comportando como se pudessem enxergar normalmente.

Varus ficou estagnado no local, apenas encarando Kota, que falando mais algumas palavras para o homem que ele supôs ser Kanan Jarrus, se despediu dele, com o jedi se afastando e deixando Kota sozinho, o esperando. Sentindo um toque em seu ombro, Varus viu o sorriso encorajador de Ahsoka, que apesar de Varus não ter contado tudo em detalhes, sabia que Rahm Kota tinha um significado em sua vida curta e extremamente confusa.

“Me avise pelo comunicador quando quiser me encontrar.”, informou ela, indo junto de Rex e Hera para a sala de controle depois que Varus assentiu.

Com os dois sozinhos no local, Varus tomou coragem e avançou, se aproximando de Kota, que o observava com uma expressão neutra. Quando ele estava bem ao seu lado, Kota afirmou:

“É um pouco assustador quão parecido você é com ele.”

Isso fez Varus ficar tenso, mas continuou em silêncio enquanto o homem prosseguia:

“Seu DNA deve ser o mesmo que o dele e até a sua presença na força é assustadoramente parecida, mas se olhar com atenção, posso notar as diferenças.”

Por fim, Varus afirmou:

“O quanto você sabe sobre mim?”

“O que Mon me contou. Sei que Darth Vader é um doente que profanou o corpo de meu aprendiz e que você acredita ser um indivíduo próprio, apesar de ter as memórias de Galen.”

“Eu não sou Galen Marek.”, afirmou Varus, irritado.

“Será? Se não é ele, então quem é você?”

Se fosse a alguns dias atrás, essa pergunta teria pertubado profundamente Varus. A mesma pergunta que o fez mergulhar no lado negro, que fez seus olhos ficar vermelhos e cortar a cabeça de um inquisidor em fúria. No entanto, agora, Varus tinha algo para responder:

“Eu sou Varus Marek.”

Kota deu um pequeno sorriso, questionando em seguida:

“Marek? Porquê escolheu esse sobrenome?”

Varus percebeu que Kota estava o provocando, agora, o motivo para isso foi um mistério para ele. Por fim, decidiu apenas ser sincero:

“Porque por mais que ache estranho e assustador, eu carrego as memórias de Galen Marek. Não gosto de pensar que sou apenas um clone dele.”

Ele queria falar mais, mas até aquele momento, foi o máximo que conseguiu refletir sobre a sua estranha relação com Galen Marek. Rex foi quem o ajudou a pensar dessa forma. Que clones, por mais que tenham nascido de tubos de bacta, pensavam, respiravam e lutavam todos os dias para viver mais um dia. Rex nunca se referiu aos soldados da Antiga República como clones, mas pelas mesmas palavras que Kota proferiu ao ouvir isso.

“Um irmão.”

O tom foi dito de forma neutra e isso criou um temor em Varus, pois Kota foi a única pessoa viva que teve uma relação duradoura com Galen. Se existia alguém que poderia negar essa ideia, foi justamente ele.

Um silêncio aconteceu e Varus, apesar de querer quebrar, não sabia o que dizer. Já Kota, parecia distante, o rosto iimerso em memórias.

“Ele tinha um futuro incrível pela frente.”, afirmou Kota, repentinamente, “Não apenas como um usuário da força, mas como indivíduo. Estava perdido, sem saber onde mirar sua raiva, mas eu acreditava que trilharia um caminho que mudaria toda a galáxia.”

A forma como Kota falava mais parecia estar falando para si mesmo e Varus continuou a ouvir, muitas emoções conflitantes na presença de Kota, mas tentando lidar com elas.

“Quando Juno foi levada, eu falei que aquilo era uma armadilha de Vader. Que ele deveria pensar com a razão e apenas desistir desse vínculo. Mas ele apenas disse…”

“Eu não sou um jedi.”, interrompeu Varus, a frase emergindo de suas memórias.

“Sim.”, afirmou Kota, com pesar, “Acho que essa foi a minha falha com ele. Eu queria o transformar em um jedi. Fazer dele o criador da próxima Ordem Jedi. Eu tinha tantas expectativas nele e no final, apenas tentei fazer o mesmo que Vader fez. Tentei o forçar a trilhar um caminho que não queria.”

Varus por fim entendeu o que estava ouvindo. Foram as confissões e arrependimentos de um sobrevivente de uma ordem extinta e que teve a expectativa de trazer os tempos de glórias dos Jedis de volta.

“Eu falhei com ele.”, concluiu Kota.

“Não.”, afirmou Varus com determinação, atraindo atenção de Kota, “O tempo que esteve junto com você e Juno foi o momento mais precioso da vida dele. Você o fez enxergar um caminho que pela primeira vez, não estava repleto de ódio, morte e traição. O problema foi que ele não conseguia lhe enxergar como um mestre…”

Varus hesitou, pois o que falaria seria um dos pensamentos mais profundos de Galen, algo que nunca teve coragem de falar para Kota. 

“Ele o considerava como um pai, Kota.”

Aquilo abalou o homem. Seus olhos se arregalaram e a boca ficou aberta por um instante. Então, a emoção veio. Das memórias do treinamento de Galen, Varus aprendeu a sentir a emoção das pessoas. Nada tão avançado como Ahsoka, mas ele conseguiu sentir a mistura intensa de pesar, saudade, felicidade e tristeza. Tudo isso misturado em algo que apenas um ser vivo, com toda a sua complexidade, conseguia criar.

Varus ficou em silêncio enquanto via as poucas lágrimas saindo dos olhos de Kota. As enxugando, Kota conseguiu se recuperar o suficiente para continuar a falar.

“Obrigado.”

Varus assentiu, não sabendo mais o que falar. 

“O que pretende fazer agora, Varus Marek?”

Varus olhou para a vista que estava à sua frente. Corais gigantes e uma quantidade infinita de areia. Junto a isso, memórias da sua primeira missão e das pessoas que conheceu até agora. Por fim, ao ponderar suas expectativas para o futuro, Varus afirmou:

“Continuar vivendo. Vou ficar na rebelião pois acredito ser o certo, mas principalmente, porque as poucas pessoas que conheço estão nela.”

“Isso não me parece algo que seria dito por um aprendiz sith.”, observou Kota

“Não sou um sith.”

Suas sobrancelhas se franzem ao ver o sorriso repentino de Kota, que logo explicou:

“Seu tom foi o mesmo que o de Galen. Creio que você puxou isso dele também. Não querendo se encaixar em nenhum rótulo.”

Ainda mantendo o sorriso, Kota colocou a mão na bolsa que estava em seu seu quadril, tirando uma pequena caixa de madeira retangular enquanto falava:

“Você é semelhante a ele e seus pais. Apenas vivendo cada dia da forma que queria, sem querer se prender a regras e códigos que não concordavam. Como um dos últimos vivos a ter conhecido os membros da família Marek, acho que estou no meu direito de te entregar isso.”

Estendendo a caixa para Varus, Kota viu pela força a surpresa que ele tinha no rosto.

“Eu não posso.”, tentou recusar Varus.

“Eles estão ressoando com você, não é?”, questionou Kota, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Varus não respondeu, querendo negar isso, mas sentia lhe chamando o que estava dentro da pequena caixa de madeira. Ainda assim, continuamente, Varus tentava se lembrar quem ele era e porque achava que não merecia portar aqueles objetos.

“Eu queria lhe dizer que são um presente, Varus, mas você e eu sabemos que precisa disso. Então, se quer se considerar um verdadeiro Marek, você deve seguir com o legado da sua família. Aceite.”

Com as mãos hesitantes, Varus abriu a caixa, revelando os dois sabres de luz desativados, ambos com marcas e ranhuras, mostrando quão velhos e usados foram. Quando Varus os segurou, a sensação de conforto e familiaridade o transbordou, a pegada de ambos os sabres sendo perfeitas em suas mãos.

Kota deu uns passos para trás, dando espaço para Varus poder apreciar plenamente as armas que outrora pertenciam a Galen Marek. Ligando primeiro o da esquerda, o sabre do aprendiz sith Starkiller foi ativado, com o vermelho surgindo. Ao ligar da direita, a cor azul do sabre de Kento Marek foi acesa, criando um contraste único com o vermelho ao seu lado. A arma de um Jedi e de um Sith, ambas empunhadas por alguém que não se denominava como nenhum dos dois, assim como Galen Marek um dia afirmou.

A partir daquele dia, um novo membro da família Marek foi consagrado.

  


[...]

  


_“Você vai morrer.”_

_A raiva dentro de Galen cresceu mais ainda ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Duras, frias, sem qualquer emoção e completamente racionais. Palavras que apenas um Jedi conseguiria falar dessa forma._

_“Eu irei mesmo assim.”_

_“Juno pode estar morta antes mesmo que você chegue. Isso é uma armadilha, Galen. Vader quer lhe matar e você está sendo atraindo perfeitamente.”_

_“Não fale assim dela.”, avisou Galen, sua voz no limite do controle._

_“Eu lamento por Juno, mas você deve se focar numa causa maior…”_

_“Não, eu não irei!”, explodiu Galen, “Juno significa tudo para mim! Eu não irei abandoná-la!"_

_“Então ao menos pense em algum plano! Você não pôde ir as cegas! Isso é suicídio!”_

_“Não há tempo, Kota! Eu irei salvá-la!"_

_“Seu pirralho estúpido! Sua vida é preciosa demais para perdê-la por uma primeira paixão!”_

_No instante que Kota disse isso, logo se arrependeu. Ele viu os olhos de Galen irem de raivosos para magoados e então retornarem para raiva, alimentadas pelas palavras dele._

_“Galen, eu não quis…”, tentou consertar Kota, mas foi interrompido por Galen._

_“Não. Você quis dizer cada palavra. Você sempre reprovou a minha relação com Juno. Você e sua ordem nunca aprovariam algo do tipo.”_

_“Pois esse vínculo acarretaria nisso! No instante em que você se apaixonou por ela, você criou uma fraqueza que Vader explorou!”_

_“Eu irei salva-lá.”, declarou Galen, cada palavra sendo dita com uma determinação de ferro._

_“Galen, por favor, escute a razão! Não permita que esse vínculo deturpe seu caminho…”_

_“Esse não é o meu caminho! Esse é o caminho que você quer! Pare de querer controlar a minha vida!”, gritou Galen, para por fim, em um tom cansado, afirmar, “Eu não sou um Jedi, Kota.”_

_Galen sentiu a mágoa de Kota ao dizer aquelas palavras e no mesmo instante que surgiram, foram suprimidas, mostrando que no fim, Kota sempre seria um jedi. Ele se afastou dele, se dirigindo a sua nave, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Kota:_

_“Então, eu irei com você. Juntos, temos mais chances de sucesso.”_

_Um pequeno sorriso surgiu ao ouvir isso. Foi ilógico, uma pequena mentira de Kota para justificar o seu desejo de proteger Galen. Isso aqueceu o seu coração, causando um sentimento que poucas vezes sentiu na vida, acontecendo apenas nos meses que esteve junto a ele e Juno._

_No entanto, ainda não mudava o fato de que tudo que Kota falou poderia ser verdade e Galen sentia que aconteceria exatamente dessa forma. Ele morreria, já tinha aceitado isso, mas não queria envolver mais ninguém nisso._

_“Eu lamento, mas não posso permitir.”_

_Galen achou interessante a coincidência que o veneno paralizante que colocou na comida de Kota só tenha funcionado ao final de suas palavras. Gemendo, Kota sentiu seu corpo ficar fraco, não caindo de cara no chão de terra do acampamento, pois Galen lhe segurou com a força, o deitando com cuidado._

_“Galen, não se atreva!”, gritou Kota, com raiva em cada palavra dita._

_“Obrigado pelo tempo junto. Prometo que voltarei com Juno.”_

_Os gritos de Kota se tornaram maiores, mais desesperados, pois sabia que Galen estava mentindo._

_“VARUS! NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI! SEU PIRRALHO ESTÚPIDO, NÃO SE ATREVA A MORRER!”_

_Kota gritou, mesmo depois que Galen entrou na nave e a ligou. Ele continuou gritando enquanto via a nave partindo para o espaço, seus sentidos ficando entorpecidos pelo o veneno e o fazendo entrar na inconsciência. Por fim, Kota desmaiou e ficou finalmente em silêncio._

_Quando acordasse, ele sentiria um enorme vazio em seu coração e um Marek teria deixado a galáxia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu senti uma grande carga emocional ao escrever esse capítulo. A relação que penso sobre Galen e Kota nessa fanfic, espero que consiga expressar nas partes dedicadas a contar sobre Galen Marek. De qualquer forma, esse capítulo e outro que vai sair, serão usados principalmente para afirmar minha visão sobre Sith e Jedis. Talvez será superficial, mas foi da minha escolha fazer essa história ser curta e não quero perder tempo com vários momentos de debate e dialogo sobre o lado da luz e lado negro da força.
> 
> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.


	8. Capítulo 6 - A lei máxima dos Sith's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-aprendizes de lados opostos da força.  
> Aquela que aprendeu do seguidor da Luz.  
> Aquele que aprendeu do seguidor da Escuridão.  
> Juntos, eles encontrarão o verdadeiro equilíbrio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história vem andando rápido, mas é exatamente assim que eu gosto. Agora, nós estamos na metade dela e teremos finalmente a revelação do que está reservado para essa história. Fora isso, pediria que os leitores que acompanham essa história e apreciam ela comentassem se puder. Continuarei postando, com ou sem comentários, mas como costumo dizer, sem comentários, eu só vejo números de visualizações e isso não é exatamente animador para qualquer autor. Além disso, agradeço a todos aqueles que comentaram até agora.

“Bem vindo, Lorde Vader.”

Vader não respondeu ao soldado de armadura negra. Andando pelos corredeores negros da Fortaleza Inquisitória, ele mais uma vez pensava sobre o motivo do chamado tão repentino de seu mestre. Junto a isso, uma desconfiança crescia nele, pois nos últimos ciclos, Palpatine começou a dar uma série de ordens repentinas que obrigavam Vader a largar tudo que estava fazendo para cumprir elas.

No tempo junto a seu mestre, Vader sabia que tais ordens não poderiam ser coincidências, mas algum plano de Palpatine que apenas agora deixava sinais expostos. Com certo pesar, Vader chegou a conclusão que Palpatine provavelmente já sabia da existência do clone de seu ex-aprendiz e junto a isso, da sua fuga. Raiva cresceu em seu interior ao se lembrar do fracasso do oitavo irmão e Boba Fett, que escondido, o impedia de descontar sua ira no mercenário.

Em aceitação, prevendo que Palpatine iria declarar o clone como o novo alvo dos inquisidores e depois, em particular, descontar sua ira por sua tentativa de traição, Vader andou a passos rápidos pelos corredores que conhecia tão bem, finalmente chegando ao seu destino.

Quando as portas da câmara foram abertas, Vader viu a Segunda Irmã, Nona Irmã e o Décimo Irmão, os únicos restantes dos inquisidores, e que esperavam pela chegada de Vader, o encarando com expressões diversas. Junto a isso, Vader sentiu a presença do lado negro dentro deles, a impaciência, arrogância e raiva que carregavam, sedentos por se elevarem na hierarquia do império e na ordem dos Sith.

Como sempre fazia quando esses momentos aconteciam, Vader também estendeu a sua presença, que em instantes inundou todo o local, fazendo a expressão dos inquisidores passar de leve choque para então recuarem em posturas mais submissas. Foi patético na opinião de Vader, mas necessário, pois a regra dos dois é a lei máxima dos Sith.

Só pode haver dois: um mestre e um aprendiz.

“Saudações, Lorde Vader.”, cumprimentou a Segunda Irmã, uma das inquisidoras mais letais entre seus irmãos.

“Qual o motivo da reunião?”, questionou Vader, sua impaciência evidente em sua voz.

“Eu não sei…”

“Eu não estou perguntando para você.”, interrompeu Vader, sequer olhando para a Segunda Irmã.

“Perdoe ele, inquisidora. Vader vem andando meio impaciente.”, respondeu uma nova voz, causando surpresa aos inquisidores, que olhando para o lado do trono viram o Imperador Palpatine andando a passos tranquilos até seu assento, nenhum deles percebendo a sua presença antes de falar.

Vader não ficou surpreso com isso, afinal, Sidious foi o Sith que se escondeu durante décadas na República e por muitos anos,enganou toda a Ordem Jedi. Se havia alguém que poderia esconder completamente a sua presença na força foi ele. Da mesma forma, Vader também não se surpreendeu quando Palpatine se sentou e deixou sua presença na força sair.

Vader sentiu na força como apenas a Segunda Irmã conseguiu segurar o suspiro de medo, diferente dos outros dois inquisidores. Para eles, naquele momento, o frio que sempre foi associado à Vader foi substituído por algo muito pior. Foi poderoso, avassalador, algo que fazia eles, os caçadores de jedis, terem que firmar as suas pernas para não fraquejarem. No mesmo instante que isso os inundou, desapareceu, com Palpatine dando um sorriso direcionado exclusivamente à Vader, a sua mensagem bastante clara.

Só pode haver dois: Um mestre e um aprendiz.

“O motivo desta reunião, Lorde Vader, está bem atrás de você.”, respondeu Palpatine, dando uma pequena pausa e vendo como Vader continuava a encarar ele fixamente, “Os inquisidores, outrora um grupo que contava com 10 guerreiros leais ao império, agora se resume a 3, com 4 deles, inclusive o Grão-Inquisidor, sendo mortos em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo.”

“Abaixo de nós, temos uma quantidade suficiente de prisioneiros para termos novos inquisidores ao nosso lado, meu mestre.”

“Sim, mas isso demanda tempo, algo que acredito que não estamos com o luxo de gastar. Não, Lorde Vader, o que precisamos é algo mais imediato. Algo que possa finalmente trazer a cabeça de Ahsoka Tano e seus colegas jedis estúpidos na minha frente e eu lhe garanto que não será um único inquisidor e um mercenário que poderão fazer isso.”

Vader não demonstrou qualquer reação à afirmação de Palpatine, o elmo facilitando a ação.

“O Grão-Inquisidor existia para trazer ordem aos seus irmãos. Com sua morte, você os assumiu e instigou a competição entre eles. Um bom plano, mas sem rédeas firmes apenas os tornou em cães de caça arredios: caçando de forma gananciosa qualquer jedi que encontrasse pela frente, o que culminou na morte deles.”

Vader já ouviu Palpatine muitas vezes para saber quando é o momento de permanecer em silêncio. Assim, o imperador prosseguiu em seu monólogo.

“O Inquisitório existe para pôr um fim na existência dos jedis por toda a galáxia. Nós tivemos grandes sucessos no início, mas com esse declínio, mudanças devem acontecer. Uma nova liderança deve surgir e felizmente, eu tenho a pessoa perfeita para esse importante papel.”

A desconfiança de Vader cresceu a cada palavra de Palpatine, pois junto a ela, havia um grande e enorme sorriso. Um sorriso que tinha apenas quando um dos seus planos cuidadosamente construídos finalmente tinha chegado ao resultado pretendido. No entanto, esse sentimento foi esquecido completamente com o choque que surgiu em Vader ao sentir uma nova presença do lado negro da força. Uma presença que conhecia muito bem, apesar de estar muito mais poderosa.

Os inquisidores conseguiram controlar suas reações de medo, mas nenhum deles conseguiu evitar os arrepios em suas peles. O som das botas pesadas foi ouvido no corredor ao lado do trono, anunciando a sua entrada. Vestia o traje padrão dos inquisidores, com os diferenciais de ter um saiote negro, garras nas pontas das luvas e dois sabres no quadris.

Vader pensou que Palpatine soubesse da existência do clone, e de fato estava certo, mas mais uma vez, ele subestimou quão a frente o Lorde Sith estava. 

“Conheçam o novo Grão-Inquisidor, que a pedido próprio quer ser chamado por um único nome.”, apresentou o Imperador Palpatine, também conhecido como Darth Sidious.

“Starkiller.”, respondeu o homem, a sua voz inibida de qualquer emoção, encarando fixamente Darth Vader.

Foi em uma grande revelação que Vader finalmente compreendeu o plano de seu mestre. 

A regra dos dois sempre será a lei máxima dos Sith.

Só pode haver dois: um mestre e um aprendiz.

E agora, havia dois aprendizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starkiller será o personagem que vai elevar essa história em novos níveis. Não vou dar mais detalhes pois o momento para mostrar melhor esse personagem será breve, então quero deixa
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/48/eb/13/48eb13e4e17beb66fb41153c068ca64a.jpg (imagem do Grão Inquisidor Starkiller)


	9. Capítulo 7 - O problema são os jedis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-aprendizes de lados opostos da força.  
> Aquela que aprendeu do seguidor da Luz.  
> Aquele que aprendeu do seguidor da Escuridão.  
> Juntos, eles encontrarão o verdadeiro equilíbrio.

O speeder de Sabine andava velozmente pelo o deserto infinito de Atollon, o dispositivo de emissão de ondas a protegendo do ataque das aranhas carnívoras do planeta. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, ficou confusa ao ver alguém que não esperava observando o que estava acontecendo na depressão abaixo, que cercado dos mesmos dispositivos que tinha na moto foi transformado em um campo de treino.

Sabine parou o speeder perto de Ezra, que não notou a chegada dela tanto pelos os barulhos do choque de sabres como da sua total atenção na luta. Pegando a caixa, Sabine deixou cair exatamente ao lado de Ezra, resultando em um pequeno grito de susto dele.

“Sabine, o que está fazendo aqui?”

“Entregando lanches. O responsável por isso não voltou pra base, então sobrou para mim.”, respondeu ela, a expressão e voz deixando claro sua irritação.

“Foi mal. Eu acabei me esquecendo.”

Sabine não poderia culpar Ezra por isso, já que ela mesma começou a ter sua atenção no que acontecia abaixo deles. Ahsoka e Varus estavam lutando com seus sabres, branco colidindo com azul e vermelho, os golpes sendo trocados de forma tão rápida e intensa que ela tinha dificuldade de acompanhar tudo.

“Você e Kanan conseguem fazer isso?”

“Não. Talvez Kanan conseguisse lutar de igual com Varus, mas com certeza perderia feio para Ahsoka. A luta deles é equivalente à luta entre cavaleiros jedis que assistia pelo holocron de Kanan.”, confessou o padawan, sem qualquer vergonha nas palavras.

“Eles estão nisso a quanto tempo?”

“Quando eu cheguei, eles já estavam lutando e isso foi a quase 30 minutos.”

Sabine arregalou os olhos, não esperando que conseguissem sustentar uma luta tão intensa por tanto tempo.

“Isso é mais uma coisa estranha da força?”

“Meio que isso.”

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles enquanto observavam a luta até que Ezra questionasse para ela.

“Você trouxe apenas a comida deles?” 

“Eu trouxe um pouco pra você também, se é isso que quer perguntar. Pensei que estaria com fome.”

“Nós poderíamos dividir a comida e conversar um pouco… Se quiser é claro!”, acrescentou o jovem ao ver a expressão de Sabine.

A mandaloriana hesitou em responder, pois sabia as intenções por trás do convite. Por fim, ela afirmou:

“Ezra, nós combinamos que não faríamos mais isso.”

“Eu sei, eu sei. Não estou falando disso, Sabine. Eu só queria conversar com você enquanto comemos alguma coisa. Você pode escolher o lugar.”

“Só eu e você?”, perguntou ela, desconfiada.

“Hera e Kanan estão ocupados com alguma coisa junto do Rex. E a não ser que você queira Zeb e Chopper com a gente, não sei de ninguém pra chamar.”

Sabine ainda tinha o olhar desconfiado, mas por fim, para o deleite de Ezra, ela concordou:

“Ok, podemos ir, mas não iremos fazer nada, entendido?”

O sorriso que Ezra deu foi o sinal que Sabine precisava para saber que eles não cumpririam isso e muito provavelmente, seria ela que teria a iniciativa. Ela não queria que isso continuasse, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria o extremo de se afastar dele pois além de não querer, isso apenas geraria suspeitas para Hera e os outros.

“Certo, então vamos entregar e saímos. Só esperar a luta terminar.”

O chute violento no peito de Varus, que o fez se arrastar no chão, foi o indicativo suficiente para os dois que a luta tinha acabado.

[...]

A luta entre eles estava acirrada. Desviando por pouco de um corte pela direita, Ahsoka respondeu com um ataque na cintura que Varus defendeu ao mesmo tempo que defendia de outro golpe no lado oposto, com Ahsoka tentado furar sua guarda. Mais golpes foram trocados entre eles até que um impasse entre seus sabres fossem feitos, os dois forçando sobre o outro e com leve espanto, Ahsoka viu que estava se esforçando de verdade para se manter com Varus. Inclinando o sabre direito, ela fez o sabre vermelho de Varus deslizar pelo seu, abrindo a guarda dele um instante para dar um salto para trás. 

Com ambos respirando de forma ofegante, Varus observava Ahsoka, não indo de imediato até ela, e a togruta mantendo a distância, também avaliando a situação. Já estando a quase uma hora em um combate com ele, Ahsoka apenas se mantinha na luta graças a adrenalina e a força, sabendo que Varus estava na mesma situação, talvez até pior pela intensidade de sua respiração.

“Acho que podemos parar por hoje.”, comentou Ahsoka, tentando regular a respiração

“Ainda posso continuar.”, afirmou Varus, as palavras sendo ditas a cada respiração ofegante.

“Já estamos nisso a quase uma hora, Varus.”, argumentou Ahsoka, confusa pela recusa do amigo.

“Então vamos fechar a uma hora.”, concluiu ele, indo em frente com os sabres em punho invertido.

Irritada, Ahsoka decidiu encerrar a luta. Ela defendeu os primeiros 3 golpes, desviou do quarto, entrou na guarda dele e deu uma joelhada na boca de seu estômago, o deixando sem fôlego, e com um giro, acertou um chute em seu peito, o derrubando e encerrando a luta.

Respirando com força, Ahsoka conferiu o rosto de Varus para garantir que ele estava bem e sem surpresa o viu olhando para o céu azul acima deles, a respiração ainda ofegante, mas já começando a normalizar. Desativando os sabres e os guardando, Ahsoka foi até perto dos dois speeder que usaram para vir aqui e pegou duas garrafas de água na bolsa que trouxe.

Indo até próximo de Varus enquanto bebia uma das garrafas, Ahsoka colocou a garrafa de Varus próximo a ele, que olhando para o lado, pegou a garrafa e a derrubou na sua cara, esfriando o corpo quente e depois bebendo avidamente.

Se sentando no chão arenoso, Ahsoka e Varus não comentaram nada de início, ambos sabendo de Ezra e Sabine, que desciam pelo o declive do local com duas caixas pequenas que Ahsoka acreditava conterem sua comida.

“Obrigado.”, agradeceu Ahsoka, com Varus ainda sem falar nada.

“Agradeça apenas a mim, por favor. Esse aqui não fez nada.”, revelou Sabine, junto de um Ezra envergonhado ao seu lado.

“Foi mal.”, repetiu ele e resultando em outro revirar de olhos de Sabine.

Entregando as caixas para Ahsoka, a togruta viu Ezra olhando para Varus por um instante, o interesse claro em seus olhos, mas desviou o olhar ao ouvir Sabine falando:

“Hera quer que você volte à base quando puder. Ela e Rex querem discutir uma informação que adquiriram do fulcrum com você.”

Ahsoka assentiu e respondeu:

“Eu vou depois de comer e tomar um banho. Não deve demorar muito.”

Assentindo, Sabine começou a se afastar. Ezra demorou um pouco para seguir, ainda olhando para Varus, mas retornou o foco para Sabine, saindo com a mandaloriana do local e deixando Ahsoka e Varus sozinhos.

Com a privacidade, Ahsoka questionou de forma incisiva:

“Certo, o que está acontecendo?”

“O quê?”, perguntou Varus, a respiração já normalizada e se sentando no chão.

“Alguma coisa está te incomodando. Você começou a treinar de forma muito mais intensa a alguns dias e foi totalmente repentino.”

“Não é nada.”, mentiu Varus e Ahsoka sequer precisava usar a força para saber disso.

“Varus, eu sei que está mentindo e não, não estou usando a força para saber disso.”, afirmou ela ao ver a sobrancelhas franzidas dele com a primeira parte de sua fala.

“Eu só quero me esforçar mais no treino.”

“Isso aconteceu quando você chegou aqui, mas agora, você treina sem parar. Já passou de simples esforço para uma urgência de ficar mais forte.”

Pela a experiência que tinha em lidar com Varus, Ahsoka ficou em silêncio, sabendo que se o pressionar mais apenas lhe irritaria desnecessariamente. Os seus argumentos foram feitos e agora restava esperar que ele se abrisse para ela.

Ao parar de sondar suas emoções com a força, a togruta começou a se focar em observar as reações físicas de Varus para compreender o que ele estava sentindo e pensando, uma habilidade que desenvolveu no seu tempo como jedi e fulcrum. 

Primeiro, os olhos de Varus evitaram olhar para ela, refletindo se deveria falar ou não de seu problema. Em seguida, ao cruzar seu olhar com ela, podia ver a hesitação neles, não tendo a certeza se deveria, mas confiando nela para falar. Foi um sentimento satisfatório para Ahsoka ao perceber que depois da missão deles, Varus confiava tanto nela quanto em Rex com seus problemas, ainda que mantivesse sua hesitação inicial em falar.

“Eu acho que tive uma visão.”, confessou ele por fim, vendo Ahsoka ficar surpresa de início, mas logo adotando uma expressão preocupada.

“O que você viu?”

Varus demorou um instante para responder, um sentimento que ainda estava tendo dificuldade para identificar acontecendo ao notar a preocupação de Ahsoka por ele.

“Eu estava em um deserto. Estava tão escuro que eu não conseguia enxergar nada, mas podia sentir pisando na areia e os grãos tocando minha pele com o vento forte. Quando tentava descobrir onde estava, eu senti um arrepio por todo o meu corpo e desviei por pouco de um sabre vermelho que mirava meu pescoço.”

Ainda sobre o olhar atento de Ahsoka, Varus prosseguiu:

“O ser que me atacou segurava um sabre vermelho, mas mesmo com a luz do sabre, eu não consegui ver detalhes de seu corpo. Era… era apenas a mais pura escuridão.”

“Você acha que era Vader?”

“Não. Eu sei como é a sensação de enfrentar Vader pelas memórias de Galen. Você sente um frio dentro de si. O que eu enfrentava era diferente.”

“O que você sentiu?”

“O seu ódio. Um ódio enorme para tudo e todos, mas principalmente para mim. Foi assustador.”

Ahsoka esperou pacientemente para que Varus continuasse. Seus olhos estavam vagos, as memórias da visão ainda lhe perturbavam intensamente. Quando a demora se tornou muito longa, Ahsoka por fim perguntou:

“O que aconteceu, Varus?”

“Ele me mata.”, respondeu Varus, a expressão vazia de sentimento, “Ele brinca comigo por um tempo, suas risadas enchendo meus ouvidos, e então me mata sem nenhuma dificuldade.”

Ahsoka ficou em silêncio ao ouvir isso. Ela encarou a sua comida por um instante, pensando na visão de Varus e no significado dela, concluindo que foi perfeitamente compreensível ele decidir se tornar tão intenso em seu treino. No entanto, isso estava começando a pagar seu preço: olheiras começavam a se formar embaixo de seus olhos, contusões e dores musculares que Varus não estava deixando se curar completamente com o treino intenso, usando e começando a abusar do uso da força para continuar nesse ritmo tão intenso de treino.

“Você precisa descansar.”, concluiu ela.

“Eu preciso treinar mais. Não quero morrer, obrigado.”, afirmou Varus, sarcasmo claro em sua voz.

“Descanso faz parte do treino. Você precisa descansar seu corpo e mente para aproveitar completamente.”

Varus não respondeu de primeira, tentando pensar em algum argumento para contestar o que Ahsoka falava, mas não encontrando nenhum, apenas grunhiu em frustração.

“Varus, visões nunca são absolutas.”, começou Ahsoka, tentando lhe tranquilizar, “A força tem suas maneiras de se comunicar conosco e nunca poderemos entender plenamente. Sim, isso pode ser o sinal de que irá lutar contra alguém que pretende te matar, mas não quer dizer que acontecerá exatamente como viu.”

Por fim, com uma determinação que Ahsoka não esperava ter, ela concluiu:

“Além disso, você não vai lutar contra esse inimigo sozinho. Eu vou estar com você.”

Varus arregalou os olhos de surpresa e então, rendendo um pequeno sorriso de Ahsoka ao ver aquilo, corou em vergonha, desviando o olhar e falhando miseravelmente em tentar esconder aquilo.

“Certo,eu vou descansar.”, concordou ele, começando a mexer na sua comida, tanto por fome como para não parecer tão suspeito de evitar olhar para Ahsoka.

“Como eu sei que você gosta de ser produtivo, você pode juntar o descanso com meditação.”

“Ok.”, concordou novamente, aspirando o cheiro da comida e já começando a salivar.

“Sem usar o sabre.”

Ahsoka segurou a risada ao ouvir o gemido de Varus com suas palavras.

"Porque? Eu posso meditar perfeitamente com isso!”

“Caso não tenha notado, nós vivemos em uma galáxia que caça qualquer pessoa com um sabre de luz. Meditação é uma prática que deve ser mantida regularmente e você não pode sacar seu sabre e o ligar toda vez que for fazer isso. Além disso, o sabre é apenas uma muleta para meditar. Você pode fazer sem isso.”

“Mas é um saco!”, expressou ele.

O olhar que ela lhe deu foi tudo que precisava para saber que Ahsoka insistiria nisso e venceria a discussão com argumentos perfeitamente plausíveis, não dando escolha para Varus além de aceitar. Assim, aceitando a derrota de forma madura, Varus resmungou baixinho sobre togrutas abusadas e cheia de argumentos, ignorando a risada de Ahsoka ao ouvir.

Depois disso, a refeição foi tranquila com um novo tópico entre eles sendo a luta recente.

“Você está progredindo muito rápido. Quase me pegou em alguns momentos.”

“Mas depois disso você dominou a luta.”, afirmou ele.

“Sim, mas você tem que se lembrar que tenho muito mais experiência em combate, mais até do que Galen.”, reforçou Ahsoka, “Além disso, nós estávamos lutando no meu terreno.”

Vendo a expressão confusa de Varus, Ahsoka explicou:

“Seus relâmpagos. Eu vi aquela técnica que usou contra o inquisidor. Eu nunca tinha visto aquilo em toda a minha vida.”

“Umas das técnicas de Galen. Eu venho treinando para aprender tudo.”

“Sim. Relâmpagos da força são uma das técnicas mais letais da força. Se usasse isso na luta você teria muito mais vantagem.”

“ E mesmo com isso, você ainda iria conseguir me derrotar.”

Com um sorriso de satisfação, Ahsoka afirmou:

“Que bom que sabe disso.”

Terminando a refeição, Ahsoka se levantou e espreguiçou o corpo, a sensação de sua pele grudenta com as roupas a incomodando o suficiente para desejar um bom banho. 

“Vamos. Preciso de um bom e relaxante banho pra tirar todo esse suor do corpo.”

Se virando para Varus, Ahsoka o viu lhe encarando e quando ele percebeu seu olhar, seu rosto corou novamente com muito mais intensidade e se levantando bruscamente, afirmou de forma apressada:

“Sim, um banho é excelente! Vamos!”

Sendo perceptiva por natureza, Ahsoka não demorou para criar algumas suposições desse momento estranho, o rubor de Varus sendo um forte indicativo para algo que ela não esperava por parte dele. Assim, sobre um silêncio tenso entre os dois, um se recriminando continuamente pelo que fez e a outra ainda não sabendo o que pensar, eles ligaram seus speeder e partiram para a base.

[...]

Varus respirou com calma e de forma ordenada. Ele deixou seus ouvidos atentos para o barulho ao redor, tentando achar um ritmo no ambiente que fizesse sua mente vagar. Sentia o vento na sua pele, a esfriando do sol intenso do planeta. Isso e muito mais coisas foram feitas por ele para tentar chegar ao transe meditativo que tanto necessitava para a sua vida confusa.

Ainda assim, isso não impediu que uma imagem de uma Ahsoka tomando banho viesse à sua mente.

“Maldição!”, gritou ele, abrindo os olhos e segurando a cabeça.

Ele não queria que essas imagens viessem. Não queria se comportar como um adolescente hormonal tendo o corpo de um homem de mais de 30 anos, mas foi apenas perceber que o sorriso de Ahsoka foi bonito e pronto, ele se transformou no que mais odiava.

“Sorriso bonito estúpido.”, resmungou Varus, relaxando a sua postura e desistindo da meditação depois de quase 30 minutos de tentativas frustradas.

Do sorriso bonito, foi para os olhos, para a boca, rosto e então, ele percebeu que as roupas de Ahsoka, que foram de tecido leve pelo clima do planeta, grudavam pelo suor das lutas e dava um contorno de seu corpo, que também descobriu que é estupidamente bonito.

“Eu tenho nem um ano de vida e já estou tendo que lidar com essa merda.”, resmungou novamente Varus, não percebendo que também estava desenvolvendo um hábito de falar sozinho.

Suspirando, Varus refletiu no que faria. Ele poderia treinar mais no uso da força ou aprimorar o seu estilo de luta com sabre, mas tudo isso apenas faria Ahsoka se irritar com ele e insistir que voltasse a meditação. Ele também poderia refletir sobre essas emoções e pensamentos que claramente indicavam uma atração por ela, mas Varus, com bastante maestria, os ignorou.

Lhe deixando em um dilema difícil, junto de sua irritação e frustração, Varus optou por se ocupar com outra coisa. Com um gesto, ele se conectou à força e puxou algo que estava acima de si, lhe observando a quase 10 minutos e contribuindo para que Varus ficasse desconcentrado.

O grito de um padawan foi ouvido, junto do barulho de um corpo rolando pelo o declive do buraco que foi seu local de trein, até que passou por ele, podendo ver Ezra com as roupas sujas de terra, mas sem qualquer machucado.

“Pra que foi isso?”, perguntou o jovem, os olhos arregalados do susto que tomou.

“Você está me irritando. Eu não quero ter uma platéia enquanto tento meditar.”, declarou Varus.

Ezra se levantou e bateu nas roupas para tirar a sujeira nelas. Seu rosto estava envergonhado por ter sido descoberto.

“Eu estava apenas de passagem e lhe observei um pouco.”, tentou se defender.

“Sim, assim como hoje de manhã, ontem e anteontem.”, comentou Varus.

Mais envergonhado ainda, Ezra não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma outra desculpa.

“Certo, talvez eu esteja observando seus treinos.”

“Pois pode parar. Isso já está me irritando. Se tem algo para falar comigo, fale logo. Eu faço segredo do seu mestre.”

“O que têm, Kanan?”, questionou Ezra.

“Eu sei que ele te proibiu de treinar comigo e Ahsoka.”

Ezra novamente ficou envergonhado. Ele queria desde do ínicio treinar com os dois, ao menos em lutas amigáveis com sabres de luz, mas Kanan foi totalmente contra e o proibiu, a afirmação dele criando sementes de dúvidas que Ezra cultivava a dias.

“Eles não são jedis, Ezra. Seu treinamento poderá ser corrompido pelos modos deles.”

“Você acha isso ruim?”, perguntou o jovem.

Dando de ombros, Varus respondeu:

“Não me importo. Vocês, jedis, com suas regras.”

Mais uma vez, a separação. 

“Eu queria falar algo com você.”, revelou Ezra.

“Estou surpreso. Achei que você me observava pela minha beleza estonteante.”

Com o rosto rubro, Ezra tentou retomar ao assunto:

“Você pode conversar comigo agora? Se não quiser, tudo bem, e eu prometo que não vou mais atrapalhar seus treinos.”

Um silêncio inicial veio de Varus, encarando intensamente Ezra, que sustentou o olhar. Por fim, dando um suspiro, o homem assentiu:

“Pergunte logo.”

Se sentando, Ezra começou a falar:

“Certo…”

Com a pausa prolongada dele, Varus lhe encarou com tédio, deixando Ezra mais envergonhado ainda.

“Ok, ok. Basicamente, eu estou confuso sobre você. Desde que comecei meu treinamento como jedi, eu sempre acreditei que aqueles que usam o lado negro da força são perigosos. Agora, eu sou aliado de um e tanto Rex quanto Ahsoka confiam em você, mas Kanan quer que eu fique longe. Como se você fosse me corromper ou algo assim.”

Parando de falar, Ezra encarou Varus, ansiando por sua resposta. 

“Ok. Você sabe da minha história? “, questionou Varus.

“Sim, Hera nos contou dias antes de você chegar com Ahsoka.”

“Certo, facilita as coisas. Basicamente, seu mestre não quer que você se aproxime de um aprendiz sith e ele está sendo um idiota por isso.”

“Por quê?’

“Por quê eu não sou um sith, mas todo jedi acredita que quem usa o lado negro da força é um sith, então eu poderia tatuar isso na minha testa e ele apenas ignoraria.”

Um silêncio aconteceu após as palavras de Varus, que logo se corrigiu:

“Certo, eu não me toquei dessa piada até ter terminado de falar. Enfim, você entendeu.”

A expressão de Ezra foi de irritação pela piada de mau gosto para confusão, verbalizando a pergunta na sua mente.

“E isso não é verdade?’

“Garoto, eu não sou de dar frases prontas como jedis adoram fazer, mas aqui vai uma.”, dando uma pausa dramática para efeito, Varus prosseguiu, “A força não se resume a Jedis e Siths"

“Claro que não, a força está em todos nós.”, afirmou Ezra, repetindo as palavras de Kanan no início de seu treino.

“Então, porque você acha que só jedis podem usar o lado da luz e sith’s podem usar o lado negro?”

Ezra demonstrou leve surpresa com a pergunta, percebendo por fim a suposição errônea que estava fazendo.

“Acho… acho que tem razão. É que todos que conheci que usavam o lado negro queriam me matar ou me capturar.”

“Deixe-me adivinhar, Darth Vader e Inquisidores.”

“E Maul.”

“Não faço ideia de quem seja. De qualquer forma, você enfrentou um Sith e um projeto de aprendizes sith, ou seja, Sith’s.”

“Então o problema são os Sith’s?”

Varus suspirou em frustração.

“É por isso que não gosto de Jedis. Vocês sempre querem ver preto e branco em tudo.”

Com a expressão confusa de Ezra, Varus explicou:

“Sith, na prática, é um bando de psicopatas fudidos que querem dominar a galáxia. O problema é que se ficar apenas nisso, você mais uma vez vai acreditar que o lado negro da força, que é o que eles utilizam, é o problema real.”

“E não é?”

“O lado negro é um aspecto da força. Não existe só o lado da luz.”

“Tá, mas você concorda que usar o lado negro da força pode corromper a pessoa e a torna-la maligna, certo?”

Varus não respondeu de início, encarando com atenção Ezra e vendo a ânsia em saber a resposta a essa pergunta. De repente, ele finalmente entendeu o motivo para toda essa conversa.

“Você já usou o lado negro.”, declarou ele, fazendo Ezra arregalar os olhos.

Pego de surpresa, demorou um pouco para falar, mas por fim, ele assumiu.

“Sim.”

“Como foi? Você ficou puto com alguma coisa e tocou o lado negro?”

“Também.”, respondeu ele, com um olhar receoso.

“Oh, então você usou alguma técnica. Quem lhe ensinou?”, perguntou Varus, com interesse.

“Na verdade, foi o quê.”, com o olhar confuso de Varus, Ezra completou, “Foi um holocron Sith que peguei em Malachor.”

“Ow, nem eu tenho coragem em mexer nessas coisas. Holocron Sith são coisas bem pesadas.”

“Eu não estou mais com ele.”, esclareceu Ezra.

“Certo e porquê foi um problema ter usado o lado negro? Ignorando o fato de ter aprendido com um objeto de pura corrupção.”

“Porquê isso me tornou mais raivoso e arrogante. Eu achava que todos estavam me atrasando e sentia raiva das pessoas me questionando das minhas atitudes. Isso foi causado pelo lado negro.”

“Ok, e o que você diria se eu falasse que o lado negro não faz isso?”

Varus queria ter algo para registrar a imagem de descrença de Ezra. 

“O lado negro não cria raiva e arrogancia. Ele se alimenta de emoções fortes para te entregar o poder, mas você não vai de um pacifista para um assassino em série só por causa disso.”

“Então porque eu estava daquele jeito quando eu comecei a usar?''.

“Porque você é um jedi.”, afirmou Varus, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Com a expressão confusa de Ezra, Varus tentou ser mais didático em sua explicação.

“Como é aquela frase inicial do código de vocês? Eu sei que termina com paz…”

“Não há emoção, há paz.”, recitou Ezra, de forma automática.

“Sim. Bem, está ai o problema de vocês não poderem usar o lado negro. Vocês se consideram como um bando de robôs em carne e osso, mas não são. São humanos, assim como todas as pessoas da galáxia e por isso, também sentem as mesmas emoções que todos nós sentimos."

“Mas somos treinados para suprir nossas emoções. Se nos rendermos a ela, nós cairemos e usaremos a força de forma errada.”

Varus ignorou as frases prontas vomitadas por Ezra. Foi tão claro que ele apenas ficava repetindo o que seu mestre dizia, que se questionava internamente se isso de fato era aprender.

“Suprimir suas emoções é criar uma bomba relógio que em algum momento poderá explodir.”, começou Varus, retornando a falar ao ver que Ezra estava abrindo a boca para discordar, “Você irá sentir raiva, Ezra. Vai sentir medo, paixão, luxúria e outras várias emoções que todos nós, seres pensantes, podemos sentir. Quando você suprime suas emoções, apenas está evitando de aprender a lidar com elas.”

“Não se suprime a raiva. Se aprende a lidar, para então não ser dominado por ela.”, resumiu Varus.

Ezra não disse mais nada, seus olhos mostrando para Varus que ele estava refletindo sobre o que foi dito. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos ao lado dele. Olhando na direção, Ezra arregalou os olhos ao ver Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka! Quando você chegou aqui?”

“Desde que você caiu rolando. Ela só decidiu parar de bisbilhotar a conversa alheia.”, afirmou Varus.

“Desculpe, não queria interromper.”, afirmou ela, com um pequeno sorriso para os dois.

Olhando para Ezra, ela voltou a falar:

“Ezra, Kanan está lhe procurando na base. Você está atrasado para o treino.”

“O treino! Eu me esqueci!”, gritou Ezra, se levantando e se despedindo rapidamente de Varus e Ahsoka, não querendo irritar mais ainda Kanan pelo seu atraso.

Com o garoto partindo, Ahsoka encarou Varus, que evitava olhar para ela por uma suspeita que a cada sinal por parte dele, começava a ter sua confirmação.

“Você poderia ter interrompido.”, comentou Varus, leve curiosidade evidente em sua voz.

“Achei interessante de escutar.”, comentou ela, se sentando de frente a Varus e já começando a assumir uma postura para meditar.

“Eu acho que deixei ele mais confuso ainda.”, confessou Varus.

“Sem dúvida. Kanan vai ter um treino difícil com seu padawan.”

Um silêncio confortável surgiu entre eles, apesar de Ahsoka ver que Varus estava curioso com a tranquilidade dela.

“Você discorda do que falei?”, questionou ele.

Ahsoka queria poder afirmar que sim. Recitar todas as frases que aprendeu nos seus anos como padawan, lutando e defendendo a galáxia junto a uma ordem de milhares de anos de existencia. No entanto, não era mais aquela jovem padawan. Assim, em um tom de leve pesar, ela falou:

“Não. De certa forma, eu saí da ordem por causa disso.”

Ao ver a expressão curiosa de Varus, Ahsoka explicou:

“De forma breve, fui acusada por um crime que não cometi e com exceção do meu antigo mestre...”, Varus percebeu a pequena hesitação de Ahsoka ao falar essa última parte, mas continuou a ouvir, “Ninguém da ordem acreditou em mim, pois havia provas que para eles, que sempre vão pela a razão, os fazia crer que era culpada, mesmo que tenham sido forjadas.”

Ahsoka parou de falar por um instante, percebendo com leve choque que seria a primeira vez que realmente falaria com alguém sobre o episódio que mudaria completamente a sua vida. Sobre o olhar atento de Varus, Ahsoka decidiu prosseguir.

“Eles me expulsaram. A Ordem a quem dediquei a minha vida me expulsou sem pestanejar, como se eu fosse uma mancha que deveria ser apagada da grandiosa história dos jedis. Quando foi revelado quem foi o verdadeiro culpado, eles foram até mim e falaram que tudo que eu passei foi uma provação da força. Eles me queriam de volta e fingir que toda a humilhação e sofrimento foi só isso, uma provação da força.”

“Isso é idiota.”, comentou Varus.

Ahsoka deu um pequeno sorriso com o comentário dele. Já havia se passado muito tempo para que aquilo incomodasse. Foi uma ferida. Uma das inúmeras feridas que carregava em seu corpo, sejam físicas ou mentais.

“Sim, foi idiota e foi por isso que eu decidi sair da ordem. Eu não sentia mais que aquele era o meu lugar. Eu carrego os ensinamentos comigo. Acredito na causa dos jedis e a defendo, mas não posso mais afirmar que sou uma jedi.”

Varus assentiu, não tendo muito o que comentar. Um silêncio confortável permaneceu entre eles, até que Ahsoka o interrompesse:

“Ainda temos algumas horas de sol. Que tal meditar?”

“Tudo bem por mim.”, respondeu Varus, pegando um dos seus sabres.

“Sem sabre de luz, Varus.”

“Maldição!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosto dos jedis. É uma organização clássica dos mocinhos de uma história e a filosofia e visão deles é muito interessante, mas eu discordo bastante sobre como eles acreditam que devem lidar com as emoções. Emoções não são algo que você coloca numa gaveta, tranca e joga a chave fora. De fato, existem aqueles que sabem lidar com elas. Que conseguem chegar em um nível de maturidade emocional para não se render a emoções cruas que o lado negro intensifica. No entanto, muitos dos jedis, que são treinandos numa ordem que não os permitem se envolver com nada, consequentemente sem experimentar emoções intensas, simplismente surtam quando tocam o lado negro. Posso citar vários exemplos, mas só tornaria mais longo esse texto.
> 
> Eu li sobre os jedis cinza. Achei muito interessante o juramento deles e não vou mentir que inevitavelmente, Ahsoka e Varus poderão se tornar pseudo-jedis cinzas ao final dessa história, mas ainda não é nada claro. Por fim, a relação confunsa entre Sabine e Erza é algo que adicionei pois shippo eles e sei que dará alguma cenas bem legais.


	10. Capítulo 8 - Os dados que podem mudar o rumo da guerra.

Um soldado desde a juventude, Zeb sempre viveu em servir uma causa maior do que ele mesmo. Por um longo tempo, foi em prol de seu povo, servindo a Guarda de Honra Lasan, mas graças ao império, que destruiu seu planeta, ele agora lutava junto a Aliança Rebelde, lutando todos os dias pela derrubada do governo que tornou sua raça praticamente extinta na galáxia. 

Mesmo gostando dessa vida, Zeb aprendeu com o tempo que ter momentos de lazer sempre foi bom, principalmente nessa vida estressante de rebelde e assim, duas a três vezes por semana ele tinha um momento apenas seu, onde ficava sentado em uma cadeira confortável, no topo de um coral que dava uma visão perfeita de toda a base e apenas apreciava a paz e a solidão que tanto necessitava para recarregar as energias.

Por isso, ele deu um grunhido de raiva quando ouviu passos se aproximando dele.

“Calma grandão, só quero perguntar uma coisa para você.”

“Você não deveria estar treinando, meditando, ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa com Ahsoka?”, questionou Zeb, ansioso para voltar a sua solidão tranquila.

“Eu não estou o meu tempo todo com a Ahsoka.”, argumentou Varus.

“Sério? E o que você estava fazendo antes de vir pra cá?”

Zeb deu um sorrisinho ao ouvir o silêncio de Varus, que após alguns segundos, falou a contra-gosto:

“Treinando pilotagem com Ahsoka.”

“De fato, não passa muito tempo com ela.”, acrescentou Zeb, saboreando o momento.

“Olha, você sabe onde tá o Ezra? Eu procurei pela base inteira mas não achei em nenhum lugar.”

“O que você quer com ele? Por acaso você e Ahsoka brigaram e não tem mais ninguém para passar o tempo?”

Com o retorno do silêncio, dessa vez, Zeb olhou na direção de Varus, vendo um homem claramente constrangido. Com um sorriso provocador, Zeb questionou:

“O que você fez no treino de pilotagem?”

“Talvez, eu tenha quase batido a nave em um asteroide que não vi.”

Retornando a se encostar na cadeira, de costas para Varus, Zeb comentou:

“Ahsoka deve gostar muito de você para continuar arriscando a vida dela pra te treinar.”

Por estar de costas, Zeb não viu a expressão de surpresa e vergonha de Varus, que não querendo prosseguir por esse assunto, retornou ao foco da conversa:

“Você sabe onde ele está ou não?”

“Porquê acha que eu sei?”

“Você tem uma visão da base inteira e eu sei que gosta de ficar bisbilhotando o pessoal para passar o tempo.”, respondeu Varus.

“Bem, não dá pra dormir o tempo todo.”, admitiu Zeb, mas ainda sem responder a pergunta de Varus.

Com um suspiro, Varus foi para o seu plano B.

“Sendo assim, acho que vou levar a garrafa que trouxe comigo. Achei que iria querer um gole nesse calor todo, mas creio que me enganei."

Varus nem teve que esperar para ouvir a voz interessada de Zeb:

“Garrafa?”

“Uma bebida que achei no depósito da base. Acho que foi de um dos pilotos, pois estava bem escondida. Deve ser realmente boa.”

Para reforçar isso, Varus colocou a garrafa que estava na caixa térmica que carregava no caixote ao lado de Zeb. O lasat encarou por um segundo a garrafa, reconhecendo a bebida como uma das suas favoritas e junto da sua garganta que começava a ficar seca, ele retornou a falar:

“Creio que vi o pirralho entrando na Fantasma a um tempo atrás.”

“Obrigado.”, agradeceu Varus, se dirigindo para longe e não se preocupando em pegar a garrafa.

Talvez, ele também devesse ter comentando que a garrafa pertencia a Rex, que com certeza ficaria irritado por ter sido roubado, mas Varus tinha certeza que o soldado poderia se resolver amigavelmente com Zeb, provavlemente envolvendo alguns tiros de blaster. 

Com Zeb, enquanto abria a garrafa com a sua garra, ele refletia se seria um problema falar onde estava Ezra sabendo que Sabine também entrou na nave depois, e eles estavam sozinhos nela a quase duas horas. Dando de ombros, sabendo que no máximo iria acontecer uma confusão que renderia boas risadas para ele, Zeb desceu o líquido alcoólico e refrescante pela garganta, apreciando o retorno da sua tranquilidade.

[...]

“Onde está a minha bota?”, questionou Ezra, tentando enxergar na luz fraca do local. 

Apesar de achar que a luz laranja combinava com a decoração do quarto, a intensidade fraca tornava meio frustrante de achar as suas coisas quando as jogava a esmo.

“Você jogou perto da estante.”, comentou Sabine, o tom de voz neutro enquanto limpava e checava suas pistolas, que Ezra sabia que estavam limpas e funcionais.

Se aproximando da estante, Ezra achou a bota e a calçou, um silêncio constrangedor permanecendo.

“Certo... Eu acho que vou indo.”, comentou Ezra, desconforto claro em sua voz.

Com um suspiro, Sabine o chamou:

“Ezra…”

Parando de andar para fora, Ezra viu Sabine se aproximando dele. Não vestindo a sua armadura, uma visão que acreditava ser um dos poucos a ter, ele a ouviu:

“Eu não queria soar fria com você. Sinto muito.”

“Tudo bem, Sabine. Você deve estar com muita coisa na cabeça. De qualquer forma, eu vou indo logo, antes que Kanan e Hera desconfiem do nosso sumiço.”

Sabine não precisava ser nenhum especialista em expressões para perceber o sorriso falso de Ezra. Mais uma vez, a culpa recaiu sobre ela. O seu lado racional lhe dizia que o que acabaram de fazer só criaria um problema muito maior mais pra frente, mas essa parte foi plenamente ignorada quando viu o olhar de desejo dele por ela. No entanto, depois do momento, a razão voltava e Sabine via como estava apenas magoando Ezra.

O jovem percebeu o conflito de Sabine. Eles já tiveram essa conversa várias vezes e o padawan compreendia os motivos dela para que o que estivessem tendo, ficasse nesse limbo indefinido e secreto. Isso ainda lhe magoava, mas suprimindo suas emoções, agradecendo o treinamento jedi que facilitava essa ação, Ezra retornou a falar:

“Olha, eu não estou magoado, Sabine.”, mentiu ele, “Nós transamos e agora vou seguir com minhas obrigações e você com as suas. Continuamos sendo amigos e se quiser parar com isso, só me falar.”

Sabine deu um pequeno sorriso com as palavras dele. Ela sentiu uma súbita vontade de beijá-lo, mas se conteve, mantendo a posição que estava e assentindo.

“Certo. Depois…”, hesitou, ela mesmo não sabendo o que queria, “Podemos conversar sobre isso.”

Assentindo, Ezra saiu do quarto, olhando pelo o corredor para ver se havia alguém e não encontrando ninguém, ele andou até a sala de convivência, sendo a poucos passos pelo corredor que estava. Sua mente retomou as memórias de como começou toda essa confusão: uma missão de infiltração numa base em um planeta da orla exterior que ele e Sabine tiveram que atuar como um jovem casal de férias. 

Enquanto Ezra se lembrava do momento que Sabine o beijou após atrair a atenção de um dos stormtrooper que estavam espionando, ele deu um grito de susto logo que entrou na sala ao ver que estava ocupada por Varus, fuçando a holonet pelo holocaster.

“Pra quê o grito?”, perguntou ele.

“Ah, desculpe! O que… o que faz por aqui, Varus?”, questionou Ezra, tentando mudar o assunto.

“Eu estava te procurando. Zeb me disse que estava na nave, mas não te achei.”

Ezra demorou para falar, o pensamento de que talvez Varus tivesse escutado algum barulho do quarto de Sabine lhe causando um frio na barriga, mas por fim, ele afirmou:

“Eu estava fazendo uma manutenção." 

“Onde? Eu procurei em todas as seções da nave.”

“Eu… Hum… Nos dutos de ventilação! Estava fazendo manutenção por lá.”

“Nos dutos.”, comentou Varus, desconfiança clara em sua voz.

Foi nesse momento que a porta novamente foi aberta e Sabine falou ao ver Ezra:

“Você esqueceu o seu comunicador no meu…”

“Ah, obrigado, Sabine!”, interrompeu Ezra, impedindo de Sabine tornar a situação mais constrangedora ainda, com a mandaloriana arregalando os olhos ao notar Varus no local, “Devo ter deixado cair enquanto consertava os dutos de ventilação.”

Sabine demorou um instante para entender, mas quando enfim compreendeu, concordou com Ezra:

“Sim, eu achei por lá. Você deveria tomar mais cuidado, Ezra.”

“Sim, sim, sou bastante desastrado.”

Depois disso, um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu. Varus continuava a olhar para os dois, começando a ligar os pontos, e Sabine e Ezra trocaram olhares e mini expressões, com a mandaloriana direcionando os olhos até Varus e deixando claro a sua mensagem:

“Descubra se ele sabe!”  
Ezra não assentiu, mas não havia necessidade disso para Sabine entender que ele faria isso. Se eles parassem um momento para refletir sobre esse momento, perceberiam o nível de intimidade que tinham um com o outro, o que os deixariam mais assustados.

“Certo, eu vou indo.”, anunciou Sabine, olhando para Varus e se despedindo, “Foi um prazer te ver, Varus. Até mais.”

Sem se despedir de Ezra, Sabine saiu do espaço, restando apenas Ezra e Varus. 

“Então, o quê você quer comigo?”, questionou o jovem, tentando acabar com o silêncio constrangedor.

“Nada demais. Só passar o tempo.”, afirmou Varus, ainda mexendo na holonet, “Como que eu volto pra página inicial?”, murmurou ele, a expressão franzida em irritação.

“Você brigou com a Ahsoka de novo?”, questionou Ezra, ajudando Varus e se sentando ao seu lado.

"Por que todo mundo acha isso?”, questionou Varus de forma exasperada.

"Porque vocês sempre brigam por alguma besteira que fez e então vêm falar comigo para passar um tempo e depois pedir desculpas para ela.”

Varus ficou um pouco corado, pois percebeu que era a verdade. As brigas nunca eram sérias, mas Ahsoka sempre tinha esse hábito de se afastar dele quando suas emoções estavam muito intensas, para só depois conversar com mais calma. Varus não gostava disso, vendo o treinamento jedi ainda enraizado nela, mas não queria se meter.

“Ok, eu briguei com ela! Feliz? Agora me ajude a achar um filme decente.”

Ezra deu uma risada, mas ajudou Varus a procurar algum filme para assistir. Desde que tiveram aquela conversa sobre o lado negro, ambos se aproximaram mais, com Ezra finalmente podendo chamar Varus de um amigo e acreditando que foi recíproco. Kanan não gostou muito da aproximação e ele teve algumas discussões com seu mestre, mas no final, Ezra ainda se aproximou de Varus e Kanan apenas teve que aceitar a contragosto.

Apesar de Varus achar um filme e começar a assistir, a cabeça de Ezra estava em outro local. Os sentimentos conflitantes em relação a Sabine estavam se tornando mais intensos e confusos, começando a atrapalhar até mesmo o seu treinamento jedi. Apesar de eles terem decidido terminar qualquer envolvimento além de amizade, eles continuavam fazendo e admitindo para si mesmo, ele queria isso e sabia que Sabine pensava o mesmo, apesar do grande conflito nela.

Ele queria conselhos, mas suas opções eram limitadas. A tripulação da Fantasma estava descartada por motivos óbvios, Ahsoka não era tão próxima para uma conversa desse tipo e Ezra não se sentia muito confortável em conversar sobre problemas amorosos com Rex. Olhando de soslaio para Varus, Ezra ponderou por alguns instantes, para então falar:

“Varus, eu queria sua opinião sobre um problema.”

“Hum.”

“É sobre um amigo meu…”, começou Ezra.

"Sério, nós vamos falar assim?”

Ignorando com grande maestria, Ezra prosseguiu:

“Eu tenho um amigo, que também é da Aliança Rebelde, mas de outro planeta. Ele tem uma parceira de equipe e ambos são bastante próximos.”

Ezra ignorou o revirar de olhos de Varus, que continuou em silêncio.

“Eles são grandes amigos, só que recentemente, depois de uma missão, eles acabaram ficando mais próximos ainda, se é que me entende.”

“Pela força, só vá direto ao ponto!”

“Ok, ok. Basicamente, esse amigo, que se chama… Lando! Lando Calrissian! Ele e sua amiga decidiram que não deveriam mais se envolver além de amizade, mas eles continuam tendo esses… momentos que vão além da amizade, mas sempre acabam se arrependendo quando fazem. Ele me pediu conselhos, mas não sei o que dizer, aí queria saber a sua opinião."

“Pra começar, você sabe que literalmente falando tenho menos de 2 meses de vida, correto?”

“Mas tem as memórias do seu original.”, argumentou Ezra.

“Sim, um ex-aprendiz sith que aprendeu sobre sexo indo a um prostíbulo. Com certeza é a melhor pessoa para se aprender sobre relacionamentos.”

“Varus, por favor!”

Varus observou Ezra, querendo que levasse a sério. Ao mesmo tempo, ele também percebeu que a situação de Ezra poderia ser um pouco semelhante à dele.

“Olha, não existe uma resposta perfeita para isso. Ou você vai para o lado racional ou o lado emocional.”

“Como assim?’

“Vocês… digo, eles, Lando e essa amiga dele.", corrigiu Varus, “Eles são rebeldes colocando a vida em risco todos os dias na luta contra o império. Não é exatamente o contexto mais adequado para florescer o amor juvenil.”

Ezra assentiu, já tendo chegado à mesma conclusão quando conversou com Sabine nas primeiras vezes que ficaram. 

“Mas aí, isso é o lado racional. O lado emocional pode não concordar muito bem com isso e atrapalhar a sua vida.”

“Como assim?”, questionou Ezra.

“Se esse Lando gosta realmente dessa garota, se afastar dela vai lhe deixar triste, com saudade, enfim, a lista segue. Isso pode lhe prejudicar, assim como a amizade com essa garota. De qualquer forma, é uma situação que qualquer lado sai perdendo algo.”

“Então o que eu… digo, ele faz?”

“Sei lá.”, vendo a leve descrença com a resposta dele, Varus voltou a falar, “O quê? Eu te falei, não sou bom com essas coisas. Só decida o que quer fazer e lide com as consequências."

“Você não me ajudou em absolutamente nada.”, confessou Ezra com clara frustração.

“Sim, como Ahsoka gosta de falar, fora coisas relacionadas ao uso da força e luta de sabres, tenho muito o que melhorar. Peça ajuda para Hera ou Ahsoka. Elas devem ter uma resposta melhor pro seu grande amigo Lando.”

Revirando os olhos, Ezra puxou o seu comunicar quando começou a tocar, ouvindo o comunicador de Varus também tocando e ambos atenderam a ligação ao mesmo tempo. A voz de Hera e Ahsoka foram emitidas em cada comunicador, ambas dizendo a mesma coisa.

“Reunião para missão prioritária em 5 minutos.”

[...]

Varus segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos quando chegou ao espaço de reunião, um local aberto e no meio da sala de operações, e viu como Ezra e Sabine fizeram uma conversa entre si apenas com olhares e expressões. Foi tão óbvio como eles estavam íntimos um com o outro que até mesmo ele, que chegou a algumas semanas, poderia perceber isso.

Vendo o olhar de Ahsoka, estando ao lado de Hera, Varus viu sua expressão de confusão, querendo saber o porquê de Ezra e Sabine estarem fazendo aquilo. Varus deu de ombros e fez um sinal discreto de que depois explicaria, com Ahsoka compreendendo e voltando para a conversa com a capitã.

“Vocês estão bem íntimos, não?”

“O que?”

“Os olhares de vocês.”, explicou Rex com um sorriso provocador.

“Não temos olhares nenhum!”, afirmou Varus de forma apressada.

“Se diz…”, disse ele, ainda mantendo o sorriso para os nervos de Varus.

“Você não tem outras coisas para se preocupar? Como uma garrafa de vinho corelliano que estava escondida no depósito da base?”

Com o franzir de sobrancelhas de Rex, foi a vez de Varus ter um sorriso provocador.

“O que você fez....”

“Eu? Nada, mas não quer dizer que outra pessoa não tenha feito.”

Nisso, Varus jogou seus olhos para uma direção, fazendo Rex seguir e ver um Zeb muito satisfeito e andando um pouco letárgico.

“Varus…”, começou Rex.

“Com todos presentes, iremos começar a reunião.”, anunciou Hera, interrompendo quaisquer conversas que acontecessem e tendo a atenção de todos.

Varus deu um olhar para o grupo ao redor do holoprojetor. Além dos tripulantes da Fantasma, Ahsoka, Rex e Comandante Sato estavam presentes. Quando Hera apertou um botão no grande holoprojetor, o holograma azul de Mon Mothma surgiu entre eles, o mesmo sorriso sereno de sempre.

“Agradeço a presença de todos. Esta será uma reunião de vital importância para a Aliança Rebelde, que se bem sucedida, poderá mudar os rumos da nossa luta contra o Império.”, perante o olhar focado de todos, Mon sinalizou para Ahsoka assumir a fala.

“Como bem sabem, a adição de Varus a Aliança, além de trazer um poderoso aliado para nossas fileiras…”, Ahsoka deu um sorriso discreto ao ver a expressão convencida de Varus com o elogio, continuando a falar, “Também nos trouxe uma série de informações sobre o império e operações secretas realizadas por Darth Vader ao longo dos anos. Uma dessas informações originou a missão apresentada a vocês.”

Varus passou mentalmente cada informação relevante que disse para a Aliança nos longos dias de interrogatório. A imensa maioria envolvia detalhes mórbidos e detalhados das dezenas de mortes de líderes rebeldes, alguns jedis e chutando de forma realista, as centenas de vidas perdidas ao longo de cada missão dada por Vader, que sempre deixou claro que ninguém deveria saber da existência de Galen e infelizmente, furtividade nunca foi seu ponto forte.

De certa forma, Varus agradecia aos seus criadores por terem lhe permitido ter uma individualidade própria, pois se acreditasse ser Galen, provavelmente responderia por todos os crimes que cometeu e apodreceria em alguma prisão.

“... depois disso, finalmente tivemos a comprovação que as informações eram verdadeiras.”

Olhando ao redor e vendo as expressões surpresa de boa parte, Varus finalmente se tocou que se perdeu em pensamentos e tudo ficou pior quando ela o olhou e permaneceu em silêncio, com o restante fazendo o mesmo. Após alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, Varus por fim falou:

“Eu me perdi no meio da explicação, então…”

Revirando os olhos, Ahsoka falou:

“Os dados de Vader que ligam Palpatine com as guerras clônicas.”

“Oh, sim! Então vocês finalmente confirmaram? Demorou um tempo.”

“Sim e eu expliquei em detalhes como nós conseguimos comprovar a veracidade de suas informações.”, afirmou Ahsoka, a voz mostrando seu desagrado.

“Ok, ok, recado recebido.”, se desculpou ele, “O que devo falar?”

“Porquê Vader tem esses dados?”, questionou Mon.

“Facilitaria a transição de poder depois de matar o seu mestre.”, falou Varus, tentando juntar algum resto de dignidade e falando de forma mais séria, “É a etiqueta entre Sith’s. O aprendiz obedece seu mestre no início, começa a acreditar que já aprendeu tudo que deveria e então almeja a morte dele. Fui criado com esse objetivo, mas ‘graças à força’ fui salvo.”

Alguns deram sorrisos com o movimento de dedos de Varus. Assentindo, Ahsoka prosseguiu:

“Após a confirmação desses dados, com a ajuda de fulcrum, descobrimos o local mais provável que esses dados estariam.”

Hera apertou um botão e uma imagem de um Star Destroyer Imperial surgiu no holoprojetor.

“Essa é a Resoluta, atualmente a embarcação pessoal de Vader e de suas tropas: a primeira legião e o 501° batalhão. De acordo com o que Varus disse, esse seria o local mais provável para Vader esconder esses dados.”

“Numa nave imperial? Não seria mais fácil esconder em algum planeta fora do controle do império?”, sugeriu Zeb

“Vader quer ter controle de tudo. Palpatine é extremamente ardiloso então pode haver o risco dele descobrir essas informações e Vader sequer saber. Estando na sua nave, ele consegue ter um controle melhor de quem tem acesso ao local com esses dados, que eu presumo que seja seu quarto pessoal.”, explicou Varus.

Assentindo, Ahsoka prosseguiu:

“Demorou um tempo até termos todos os preparativos para essa missão. Para nossa sorte, as tropas pessoais de Vader precisam de constante reposição pelo alto número de baixas nas fileiras, e por isso, 5 de vocês serão mandados como novos soldados, usando trajes dos Stormtroopers e uma nave de transporte imperial.”

Olhando para Hera, a capitão seguiu com a explicação:

“Sabine, Kanan, Ezra, Rex e Varus. Vocês irão se infiltrar na Resoluta, entrar no quarto pessoal de Vader, averiguar, e se confirmado, extrair esses dados.”

Erguendo a mão, tendo a permissão de Hera para falar, Ezra questionou:

“Como iremos entrar com tanta facilidade assim? Além disso, não creio que seria sensato irmos ao mesmo local que Darth Vader estaria.”

“De fato, é por isso que garantimos que ele não estará lá.”, respondeu Mon, atraindo a atenção de todos, “Atualmente, Resoluta se encontra na Orla Média, orbitando uma das novas colônias do império. Darth Vader, a totalidade da primeira legião e boa parte do 501° esquadrão se encontram no planeta, exterminando as últimas células rebeldes. Será uma pequena janela, mas é a única oportunidade que teremos.”

“Nós iremos aproveitar do extermínio de opositores do império para nos infiltrar na nave?”, perguntou Ezra em descrença.

Com uma expressão mais séria, Mon afirmou:

“Infelizmente, Ezra, a Aliança não pode salvar cada planeta que sofre nas mãos do Império. Nós arriscamos muito de nossos soldados para ajudar na fuga de insurgentes, mas no momento, é até aí que podemos lutar.”

A expressão de Ezra ainda foi de desaprovação, mas ele entendia a lógica nisso. Assentindo, ele voltou a ficar em silêncio.

“Agora, iremos discutir o plano de infiltração e extração.”, retomou Hera, iniciando um longo monólogo com uma maquete e mapas estruturais da Resoluta, tendo a participação de Sabine e Ezra, os mais experientes em infiltração entre eles.

Ahsoka permaneceu em silêncio na maior parte do tempo, além de alguns comentários quando pedido. Sua atenção estava em Varus, em total silêncio e uma expressão séria no rosto. Seus olhos estavam fixo no holograma da Resoluta, os sinais sendo suficientes para Ahsoka descobrir o que ele poderia estar pensando. Mesmo que não fosse a mesma embarcação, o modelo foi idêntico o suficiente para as memórias de Galen surgirem na mente de Varus.

Pela sua expressão, não pareciam ser boas e uma simples pergunta surgiu em sua mente ao notar aquilo.

Será que alguma lembrança no tempo com Vader teria sido boa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O final tinha uma deixa clara para alguma memória de Galen, mas infelizmente, não consegui escrever nada que gostasse realmente para postar. Esse ano tem sido meio turbulento e afetou o meu ritmo de escrita, mas venho voltando aos poucos. Em relação a Ahsoka e Varus, o romance não será desenvolvido da forma convencional, vai ter muitas coisas acontecendo que impediram um romance “normal”, além do contexto de uma guerra contra o império, que como varus disse, não é o melhor contexto para florescer o amor juvenil.
> 
> Por fim, quero deixar o link do meu pinterest, com uma pasta de inspiração para essa fanfic. Lá tem muitas imagens dos personagens ou da série Star Wars que acho legal, se tiverem uma conta (e recomendo muito), deem uma olhada.
> 
> https://pin.it/7lLeF5m


	11. Infiltração em um Star Destroyer Imperial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidi tomar uma nova postura com as notas iniciais e a partir de agora, irei relatar mais sobre minha vida pessoal aqui. Não vou ficar me expondo tanto, mas quero tornar esse espaço voltado para relatos do meu cotidiano e acredito que seria algo interessante para os meus leitores (que são bastante tímidos e não comentam tanto assim XD). Pra começar, esse mês de janeiro foi meio turbulento, meus projetos ocuparam tempo e também estou me adaptando à minha rotina de estudo para concurso, além de claro, a vida fudida de quem tá atrás de emprego, kkkkkk.

“Como as pessoas conseguem usar esse traje por tanto tempo? Isso fica apertando lá embaixo!”, exclamou Varus, tentando folgar o traje roubado e falhando miseravelmente.

“Se você acha que está ruim para você, imagine pra mim.”, afirmou Rex, a voz e o rosto mostrando sua profunda irritação.

Olhando para ele, Varus só poderia supor quão incômodo deveria estar com o traje parecendo muito apertado no corpo dele. Resmungando sobre uniformes estúpidos do império, Rex saiu da sala principal com boa parte do pessoal da nave estando nos anéis de ancoragem a bombordo, a nave de transporte imperial roubada atracada à  _ Fantasma. _

Colocando a parte superior, que também se sentia apertado nele, Varus pegou o capacete e encarou o interior dele, temendo que sentiria a cabeça apertada com o traje estúpido que usava.

“Os trajes são feitos sob medida. Infelizmente, não conseguimos roubar os soldados com o tamanho exato de você e Rex.”

“Maravilhoso.”, afirmou Varus, tendo a certeza que Ahsoka dava um sorriso ao ouvir a ironia.

“Trouxe sua arma, aliás. Um verdadeiro stormtrooper não é nada sem seu blaster.”

Varus viu a arma estendida, junto de um sorriso de pura diversão de Ahsoka. Ele sabia que alguma coisa viria ao pegar a arma, mas infelizmente, ele precisava dela. Quando a pegou, Ahsoka voltou a falar:

“E não se preocupe, eu mesmo a travei.”

Varus franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso, tentando se irritar de verdade com Ahsoka, mas a parte de seu cérebro que tentava isso, entrava em conflito direto com a outra parte que achava o sorriso da Ahsoka bastante bonito. Com um vencedor claro, Varus pegou a arma e ficou resmungando baixinho sobre togrutas abusadas, outro dos seus hábitos que estava desenvolvendo sem perceber.

Tendo a sua diversão, Ahsoka falou com mais seriedade:

“Tenha cuidado, ok? E por favor, não tente disparar com este blaster.”

“Agora você está pegando no meu pé. Eu treinei minha mira e está bem melhor.”

“Sim, agora você acertar alvos imóveis. Um grande avanço.”

“Se você me der um sabre de luz…”

“Stormtrooper não carregam sabres de luz, Varus.”, interrompeu Ahsoka.

Revirando os olhos ao ouvir o tom dela de voz da sabedoria, algo que ele sabia que Ahsoka adorava fazer, Varus se rendeu:

“Ok, ok, vou tomar cuidado. Vai ser tranquilo. Na pior das hipóteses, teremos que fugir cercado de metal e milhares de soldados do império.”

“Eu estou falando sério, Varus.”, reforçou Ahsoka, olhando com seriedade para ele, “Tome cuidado.”

Ao ouvir a preocupação de Ahsoka, Varus deu um pequeno sorriso.

“Eu vou tomar.”

Satisfeita com a resposta, Ahsoka se virou quando ouviu a porta que dava para a cabine da  _ Fantasma _ abrir e Hera entrar com um datapad na mão.

“Ahsoka, preciso que você auxilie Chopper na calibragem dos sensores de longo alcance.”

Assentindo, Ahsoka olhou para Varus e se despediu dele com um aceno. Hera entregou o datapad para ela e viu a expressão boba de Varus ao observar a togruta saindo. Estava bastante óbvio que havia alguma coisa entre os dois, apesar dela não ter certeza se Ahsoka sentia o mesmo que Varus. A togruta conseguia ser um verdadeiro enigma quando queria.

“Você precisa de algo, Hera?”

A pergunta a tirou de seus pensamentos, vendo Varus lhe encarando. A blaster numa mão e o capacete na outra. 

“Nada demais, eu quero conversar com o pessoal na outra nave e pensei em lhe acompanhar.”, respondeu de início e com o assentir de de Varus, ela retornou a falar, “E eu tenho um pedido para fazer.”

Sobre o silêncio de Varus, Hera prosseguiu:

“Eu sei que você tem evitado Kanan…”

“Eu não estou…”, tentou afirmar Varus, mas foi interrompido por Hera.

“Varus, está tudo bem, não estou lhe julgando por fazer isso. Eu já conversei com ele, mas Kanan pode ser incrivelmente teimoso quando quer.”

Varus assentiu, sentindo um certo alívio que Hera não desgostasse dele. Com ela passando boa parte do tempo próximo de Kanan, como consequência, ele raramente conversava com a capitã.

“De qualquer forma, eu só queria pedir que proteja eles.”, com o olhar surpreso dele, Hera explicou, “Nós temos experiencia em se infiltrar em naves e base do império, mas no caso de algum de nós sermos capturados, o máximo que lidamos é com tortura e prisão. Com Vader, isso é diferente.”

Com uma expressão mais séria, Varus declarou:

“Ele quebra seus prisioneiros e quando não tem mais serventia nenhuma, os mata.”

Com o assentimento de Hera, Varus deu um pequeno suspiro, o peso da missão, do que teriam que fazer, finalmente sendo sentido por ele. Com uma confiança fingida, Varus afirmou:

“Vai dar tudo certo, Hera. Nós iremos ter sucesso.”

Hera percebeu a hesitação na fala dele, mas mesmo assim deu um sorriso de gratidão. Colocando o capacete, Varus tinha uma frase de efeito na ponta da língua, mas infelizmente, o que saiu da sua boca foi:

“Até a droga desse capacete é apertado! Maldição!”

  
  


[...]

  
  


Ao saírem do hiperespaço, Rex passou os códigos de acesso para liberação e após alguns segundos tensos de espera, finalmente receberam a liberação da ponte de comando. Os 5 deles estavam dentro da cabine da nave, um pouco apertado, mas já se preparando para sair e ficarem na área de desembarque. 

“Certo, lembre-se do seus papéis e sobre hipótese alguma tentem improvisar algo.”, afirmou Rex, assumindo a posição de líder da missão, “Nós teremos uma entrada teoricamente tranquila e uma saída no mínimo tumultuada, então quero cuidado redobrado.”

Vendo o assentir de todos, Rex ativou o sistema de pouso automático e colocando seu capacete, se dirigiu a área de desembarque junto ao restante. Ao passarem pela área de embarque e pousarem no hangar, o grupo fez uma rápida vistoria pelo espaço, vendo 5 TIE Starfighter, 2 andadores AT-DP e 3 naves de transporte lambda, igual a deles. 

“Os andadores podem ser um problema.”, comentou Sabine, a voz um pouco abafada pelo capacete.

“Só cortar as pernas deles com sabres de luz. Ahsoka pode cuidar disso.”, garantiu Varus.

“A rampa vai descer, assumem suas posições.”, ordenou Rex.

Quando a rampa desceu, o grupo desceu em fileira de 2 com Rex liderando o grupo. A frente deles, havia um oficial com uniforme e quepe padrão do império, um datapad na mão e tédio evidente no rosto.

“Grupo de apoio se apresentando para o serviço, senhor.”, se apresentou Rex, assumindo uma posição de sentido.

“Muito bem. Sou o tenente Dogma, do setor de logística. Confesso que estou surpreso por ter apenas 5 de vocês no grupo de apoio para hoje. Geralmente é um pelotão de no mínimo 20.”

“Foi algo repentino, senhor. Comodoro Alder, da  _ Vespa,  _ decidiu nos transferir para  _ Resoluta _ após ouvir que estava precisando de pessoal.”

“Transferir?”, questionou o tenente com interesse claro.

“Não sei dizer o motivo da decisão, senhor.”, declarou Rex e logo após falar isso, os olhos do tenente voltaram a puro desinteresse, entendendo que aquilo significava que o suposto capitão deveria ter os transferido por incompetência deles.

Em teoria, os melhores stormtrooper do exército imperial deveria fazer parte da frota de Darth Vader, mas com exceção da primeira legião, as taxas de morte do 501° esquadrão eram tão altas que constantemente precisava de substituição, os chamados grupos de apoio, e depois de um tempo, ser transferido para lá se tornou mais uma punição do que um prestígio real para boa parte dos soldados transferidos..

“Entendo. Vocês estão liberados. Sigam para o pavilhão 5 e se apresentem para o tenente Allen. Ele lhe dará suas designações.”

Assentindo, Rex bateu continência, seguido pelo restante do grupo, e eles marcharam para o portão de acesso do hangar.

“Esperem.”, ordenou Dogma.

O grupo parou e o tenente ordenou novamente:

"Você, da ponta direita. Se vire.”

Suando frio, Varus se virou e adotou a postura mais ereta possível. A passos firmes, Dogma se aproximou do stormtrooper com olhar duro, o encarando em um silêncio que tornou a situação mais tensa ainda. 

“A continência deve ser feita com a mão direita tocando o lado da cabeça, soldado, não a sua testa.”, declarou Dogma, desaprovação clara na voz, “Se eu ver isso de novo, eu mesmo lhe expulsarei das fileiras da  _ Resoluta _ . Estamos entendido?”

“Sim, senhor.”

O tenente lhe encarou por mais alguns segundos, até retornar a falar com o desinteresse na voz novamente:

“Dispensados.”

Batendo outra continência, dessa vez da forma correta, Varus se virou e seguiu o grupo para o portão. Quando passaram pelas portas metálicas, ele soltou a respiração que prendeu no instante que se virou.

“Eu não acredito que você consegue nem bater uma continência!”, falou Sabine, a irritação escondida pelo capacete, mas clara na voz.

“Silêncio.”, proferiu Rex, “Se foquem na missão.”

Retornando a andar, o grupo passou por alguns corredores, o layout do cruzador sendo padronizado de maneira que qualquer soldado do império poderia andar pelos corredores sem qualquer indicação, assim como rebeldes que tinham acesso a esses mesmos esquemas e mapas. Totalmente atento depois do pequeno erro que cometeu, Varus percebeu a aproximação com o ponto exato de separação do grupo, sendo uma bifurcação de 3 lados.

Sem qualquer sinal sonoro ou visual, Varus e Ezra foram para direita e o restante do grupo virou para esquerda. Os dois andaram por mais alguns minutos até chegarem em um elevador e apertaram o botão para os níveis superiores. Dentro do elevador, Varus perguntou, os olhos fixo para frente:

“Como nós iremos chegar até o quarto de Vader sem chamar a atenção de nenhum oficial ou stormtrooper?”

“Deixa comigo.”, declarou Ezra.

Apesar da leve desconfiança, Varus ficou em silêncio, confiando na declaração de Ezra. O elevador abriu e logo de cara um oficial estava de frente a eles e a expressão de confusão estava clara em seu rosto. Varus viu o momento que ele abriu a boca, a pergunta do que eles estavam fazendo sendo quase proferida, mas antes que falasse isso, ele sentiu Ezra usando a força e a confusão do oficial sumiu.

Dando um passo para o lado para que eles passassem, o oficial entrou e apertou o botão, cumprimentando os dois com um assentir de cabeça. Quando a porta se fechou, Erza falou:

“Como disse, só deixar comigo.”

A partir daí, Ezra usou a força em qualquer pessoa que cruzasse com eles pelos corredores. Em silêncio, Varus sentia como Ezra usava a força para influenciar a mente de soldados com tamanha sutileza e maestria que ele duvidava que mestres jedis pudessem fazer igual. Quando estavam sozinho em um corredor, já perto de seu objetivo, Varus declarou:

“Você é muito bom nisso.”

Se sentindo orgulhoso pelo elogio, Ezra afirmou:

“Truques mentais é a habilidade que mais tenho afinidade. Kanan não gosta muito que eu abuse disso, mas ele aceitou para a missão.”

Varus poderia entender o descontentamento do jedi, mesmo achando tolo. Truques mentais, apesar de usado por jedis, foram feitos com grande moderação pois era um dos caminhos que eles acreditavam que poderia levar para o lado negro da força e consequentemente, lhes corromper. O que acontecia na realidade é que Ezra nunca poderia desenvolver plenamente suas habilidades se ficasse limitado ao lado da luz.

“Chegamos.”, proferiu o padawan, ambos ainda andando pelo o corredor, sabendo que deveriam dobrar para a esquerda e logo chegariam ao seu objetivo.

“Os vigias serão da primeira legião e eles são treinados para resistir a isso.”, avisou Varus.

“Então nós os derrubamos.”, decidiu Ezra.

Quando os dois viraram, eles pararam ao não verem qualquer vigia. A confusão foi substituída por surpresa quando a porta se abriu e ao mesmo tempo, Varus e Ezra ficaram em posição na parede de frente ao corredor, como se estivessem vigiando o local.

Ezra arregalou os olhos ao ver um inquisidor saindo do quarto de Vader, mais ainda ao não reconhecer a identidade dele, apesar das vestes indicarem ser um homem humanóide. O inquisidor olhava com atenção em seu datapad, apertando alguns cantos da tela e por fim, ergueu a face encoberta pelo o elmo e olhou diretamente para Ezra e Varus.

Seguindo o papel e esperando que mais uma vez a força estivesse lhe ajudando, Ezra bateu uma continência para o inquisidor, xingando mentalmente quando Varus não fez o mesmo. O inquisidor os encarou por mais alguns segundos, mas por fim, fez um aceno de reconhecimento a ambos e saiu pelo lado oposto a passos tranquilos, retornando a olhar o datapad.

Foi só depois de quase um minuto após o inquisidor virar pelo o corredor que Ezra se permitiu relaxar. 

“Ufa, isso foi por pouco. Porque você não bateu continência comigo? Foi o combinado nessas situações.”

Ezra achou estranho a falta de resposta, principalmente por Varus sequer lhe olhar. Quando lhe tocou para chamar sua atenção, Ezra afastou sua mão subitamente ao sentir um formigamento forte, percebendo que uma corrente elétrica passou por ela.

O toque fez Varus sair de seu transe, encarando Ezra e apesar do rosto encoberto, o padawan poderia ouvir a respiração irregular dele.

“Varus, o que houve?”

Após alguns segundos tentando regular sua respiração, Varus por fim respondeu:

“Nada. Vamos adiante.”

Ezra sabia que era uma mentira, mas não mudou que eles estavam no meio de uma missão e todo tempo era valioso. Seguindo Varus, ambos chegaram até a porta e Ezra tocou no painel para lidar com a trava de segurança, mas para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu sem qualquer problema, as luzes apagadas ocultando o interior do quarto. Depois de averiguar que não havia nenhum alarme, os dois entraram no quarto e as luzes se acenderam automaticamente, iluminando o ambiente limpo e simples. Com uma cama de casal no centro, a única coisa que chamava a atenção era o grande tanque de bacta no lado direito, ocupando quase metade do espaço, junto de uma maca de metal..

“Pra que isso?”, questionou Ezra.

“Vader teve mais de 50% do corpo queimado em uma batalha contra um mestre jedi. Ele usa o tanque para aliviar as dores do seu corpo que aguenta o tempo todo.”, respondeu Varus, indo para o lado esquerdo e vasculhando por qualquer tipo de cofre escondido.

Seguindo a deixa, Ezra fez o mesmo pela cama e pelo lado direito. Após alguns minutos, Varus ouviu Ezra lhe chamando e ao olhar para ele, o viu apontando para a parede atrás do tanque de bacta. Os dois usaram a força para erguer o tanque e com extremo cuidado, o deslocaram para o lado, mostrando uma parte da parede com um claro desnível em relação ao restante. 

Usando a força, Varus sentiu as pequenas trancas nos cantos do fundo falso e se concentrando, ele as abriu e puxou o fundo, revelando o cofre de metal pesado e bem no centro, uma tranca em formato de triângulo e brilhando levemente em vermelho. Reconhecendo a assinatura que a tranca emitia, Ezra arregalou os olhos e Varus respondeu antes que questionasse.

“Vader destruiu um holocron sith e usou uma parte dele para criar uma tranca que só pudesse ser aberta por usuários da força.”

“Certo, então podemos abrir?”

“Não temos tempo. Vou forçar a tranca e abrir na marra, mas isso vai alertar Vader.”

Entendendo o que ele queria dizer, Ezra pegou o intercom adaptado preso a cinto e apertou uma vez nele. Aquilo apenas mandaria um sinal luminoso para o grupo de Rex, mas fazia parte do combinado.

“O segundo toque vai ativar as bombas, se o grupo b tiver tido sucesso.”, avisou Ezra.

Assentindo, Varus tirou as placas da armadura na sua mão direita, não querendo estragar elas. Estendendo a mão para frente, ele se focou por um momento, mentalizando o que faria pois no instante que usasse a força na tranca, Vader automaticamente saberia que alguém estava em seu quarto. Cada segundo que ele pudesse poupar poderia ser o diferencial entre sucesso e o fracasso da missão.

Com uma última inspiração, Varus lançou relâmpagos de seus dedos e no instante que tocaram a tranca, o cofre se abriu violentamente, assustando os dois.

“Ow, não precisava exagerar!”

“Eu não exagerei.”, pontuou Varus, a sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão para logo então se alargarem em choque ao ver o interior do cofre.

Ezra também arregalou os olhos e por fim, formulou a pergunta em sua mente:

“Não deveria ter um holocard?”

Varus o ignorou, seus olhos fixos no único objeto dentro do cofre, o pegando com cuidado, um pequeno pingente com um cordão de prata.

“Me diga que o holocard está dentro do pingente, Varus.”, suplicou Ezra.

“Não, não está.”

Ezra segurou a vontade de grunhir em frustração. Toda a missão, o risco que estavam correndo desde do instante que seguiram com esse plano, tudo isso foi por nada.

“Eu achei que tinha alguma coisa aí dentro."

“Deveria ter. O cofre não era pra se abrir assim, alguém o forçou antes.”

“O inquisidor?”

“Quem mais poderia ser.”, concluiu Varus, os olhos ainda fixos no pingente e a expressão sombria.

“O que é esse pingente?”, questionou Ezra, querendo descobrir se ao menos alguma coisa poderia ser útil para a missão.

“Nada. É um pingente qualquer.”

“E estava dentro do cofre de Darth Vader.”, insistiu Ezra.

“Era de Juno.”, respondeu Varus, a voz dura e contendo a irritação que borbulhava dentro dele, “Aquele desgraçado está me provocando.”

Ezra retornou a perguntar, mas dessa vez, com muito mais urgência:

“Espera aí, então Vader sabia que você viria para o cofre?”, sem dar tempo de Varus responder, Ezra já começou a se afastar, andando com pressa para a saída, “Se for isso, ele sabe da nossa presença! Precisamos sair! Agora!”

Varus demorou um instante para seguir Ezra. Sua raiva estava sendo domada com muito esforço. Ele queria destruir todo aquele local apenas para descarregar uma fração do ódio profundo que sentia pelo o homem que nunca conheceu, mas que atormentava os seus sonhos. Um jedi teria deixado a raiva fluir, utilizando a razão e a força para se acalmar. Varus não soltou relâmpagos e explodiu todo o local, mas não deixou a raiva sumir. Ele a guardou, a temperou dentro dele, esperando o momento certo para liberá-la.

“Varus!”, chamou Ezra da porta.

Com esse chamado, o clone saiu.

  
  


[...]

  
  


Andar pelos corredores se tornou muito mais tenso para Ezra e Varus. Com os nervos ao máximo, os dois esperavam a qualquer momento que o alarme do Star Destroyer disparasse e eles que tivessem que improvisar uma fuga maluca e extremamente perigosa. No entanto, eles desceram para os níveis inferiores pelo elevador e ainda nenhum alarme havia sido disparado. Ezra sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Não fazia nenhum sentido que ainda não tivessem sido denunciados com Vader sabendo que eles viriam.

Somente se o inquisidor que chegou antes dele, e que deve ter pegado tudo de importante que havia no cofre, não os tivesse denunciado, pois ainda estava próximo ao quarto. Mesmo com essa hipótese, o tempo que eles demoraram até chegar aos níveis inferiores era mais que suficiente para o inquisidor lhes denunciar e apagar qualquer evidência da presença deles.

Nada fazia sentido e mesmo assim, Ezra estava focado. O tempo junto a tripulação da  _ Fantasma _ , atuando junto a aliança e o treino jedi, o fazendo sempre pensar com calma e clareza. No instante que eles saíram pelo elevador e começaram a andar, Ezra apertou mais uma vez o seu comlink.

Depois de quase meio minuto, repentinamente, as luzes do corredor se apagaram e um tremor intenso foi sentido por eles, assim como por todos dentro da  _ Resoluta _ . O alarme foi ativado, mas dessa vez foi pela explosão nos servidores de comunicação, com a retomada das luzes do corredor e o tremor cessando.

O plano de fuga foi simples, mas com muitos riscos de falhar. O grupo de Rex se dirigiu até a sala com os servidores de comunicação, bem abaixo da ponte de comando, e depois de desacordar os guardas e os operadores, eles instalaram as bombas e ao sinal de Ezra, explodiram o local vazio de imperiais. Isso fez o sistema da  _ Resoluta  _ resetar por alguns segundos e o sensores de longo alcance ficarem fora do ar por meio minuto, mas nesse pequeno intervalo de tempo, de forma totalmente cronometrada, a  _ Fantasma  _ saiu do hiperespaço sem ser detectada, logo ativando o sistema de camuflagem e sumindo dos radares da  _ Resoluta _ .

Junto a isso, a explosão ativou os alarmes e enquanto instruções eram passadas com urgência pelos autofalantes dos corredores, stormtroopers corriam até a direção da explosão armados e preparados para lidar com os invasores. Na confusão, dois stormtroopers correndo até o hangar poderiam passar despercebidos e Ezra e Varus contavam com isso. No meio do caminho, Rex e o restante do grupo se juntaram a eles e eles foram até o hangar sem falar nada, focados na parte mais arriscada da missão.

Quando estavam de frente ao portão de acesso ao hangar principal, Sabine avisou:

“Haverá pilotos imperiais posicionados próximo aos TIE, derrubem eles e poderemos ter uma saída mais tranquila.”

Antes de abrir, Rex ordenou:

“Varus, cubra nossa retaguarda e sobre hipótese alguma use o seu blaster.”

Varus poderia ter ficado irritado, mas não era o momento para isso. Assentindo, no instante que o portão abriu, Varus se virou e o grupo entrou com blaster prontas. Um grupo de stormtroopers perceberam a entrada deles e houve um único instante de confusão ao verem as blaster apontadas para eles. Tarde demais para reagir, eles receberam os tiros dos rebeldes, dois deles conseguindo escapar para atrás dos caixotes e se protegerem dos tiros de Kanan e Ezra. Sabine e Rex, os melhores atiradores do grupo, apontaram para os pilotos posicionados e com tiros certeiros, desacordaram 4 pilotos, com o quinto também conseguindo se proteger dos disparos.

“Para a nave!”, ordenou Rex, o grupo andando em linha reta e ainda disparando.

Naquele momento, Rex sabia que a ponte de comando da  _ Resoluta _ já sabia do ataque no hangar e um batalhão inteiro estava correndo lá. Se os reforços não chegassem, eles estariam encrencados. Não havendo mais necessidade de se esconder, ao chegarem próximo a nave que os trouxeram, pensando rápido, Varus usou a força e puxou diversas caixas de metal para a posição deles, construindo uma defesa improvisada apontada para o portão do hangar que ao abrir novamente, vinha com dezenas de stormtroopers que começaram a disparar de forma incessante.

Em sincronia, o grupo se posicionou e continuou a disparar, com Varus mais afastado, cuidando da muralha de caixas e afastando qualquer granada lançada em direção a eles. 

“Os reforços chegaram!”, gritou Ezra sobre o fogo pesado.

Atrás dele, o barulho de motores de uma nave cargueira corelliana modificada foi tudo que o grupo precisava ouvir para saber da presença da  _ Fantasma _ . Com os canhões frontais apontados, a  _ Fantasma _ abriu fogo sobre os soldados imperiais, comprando segundos preciosos para Rex entrar na nave de transporte imperial e começar a ativar os motores. Além dos disparos, uma pessoa saltou da  _ Fantasma _ , caindo a mais de 15 metros e pousando em cima dos caixotes, ela ativou seus sabres brancos, sendo instantaneamente reconhecida pelos os stormtroopers.

“Ahsoka Tano no hangar! Repito, Ahsoka Tano está junto dos invasores rebeldes!”, ouviu Varus de um soldado próximo da posição deles. 

Sabine também deve ter ouvido, pois logo em seguida, Varus ouviu o gemido de dor do stormtrooper, sendo acertado por um disparo de blaster.

“Espero que tenha trazido presentes!”, gritou Varus.

“A mochila nas minhas costas!”, respondeu ela enquanto redirecionava os disparos inimigos com seus sabres.

Puxando a mochila com a força, Varus abriu e pegou seus sabres, com Sabine pegando suas pistolas mandalorianas e Ezra e Kanna pegando seus sabres.

“Agora, eu vou poder fazer alguma coisa.”, murmurou Varus, o sangue fervendo pela ação, “Ahsoka! Salte para trás! Vocês se afastem!”

Sem qualquer hesitação, Ahsoka deu um mortal para trás e o grupo se afastou, deixando seguro para Varus usar um impulso telecinético para mandar as caixas de metal voando em direção aos stormtroopers que mesmo boa parte conseguindo evitar serem atingidos, ainda causou caos entre eles.

“A nave está operando, entrem!”, avisou Ezra.

Sabine foi a primeira a entrar, suas pistolas nunca parando de atirar. Kanan e Ezra foram em seguida com uma pistola na mão e o sabre na outra, eles interceptaram disparos inimigos e contribuíram no fogo amigo. Ahsoka e Varus foram os últimos, ambos com dois sabres e redirecionando os tiros para os stormtroopers, que a cada segundo lotavam o hangar.

Olhando para a esquerda e direita, Ahsoka viu alguns stormtroopers subindo nos andadores.

“Os andadores! Varus, me ajude com eles!”

Ao não ouvir ele concordando, Ahsoka virou seu rosto para ele e viu seus olhos fixos na entrada do hangar. Olhando para mesma direção, entre disparos de blaster e canhões de artilharia, um homem de trajes negros andava calmamente pelo hangar até eles, ignorando todo o caos ao redor. No instante que Ahsoka olhou para ele, uma série de coisas aconteceram.

Primeiro, ela sentiu a intensidade do lado negro dentro daquele ser. Algo que não podia ser comparado com nenhum dos outros inquisidores que já enfrentou na vida. Junto a isso, Ahsoka também sentiu um aumento do lado negro naquele ambiente, mas ao invés de vim do inquisidor, estava acontecendo exatamente ao seu lado.

“O que você está fazendo, Varus?”, gritou Ezra, se afastando junto de Sabine e Kanan quando o homem começou a brilhar em azul, relâmpagos se concentrando ao redor de seus braços.

Ahsoka, bem ao seu lado, conseguiu ver o rosto de Varus e o que viu lhe assustou. Mandíbula resetada, dentes serrilhados e por fim, olhos vermelhos que denunciavam o ódio que fervilhava dentro dele.

Seu choque foi interrompido quando Ahsoka quase caiu da Lambda se movendo para a saída, mas sofrendo um freio brusco no meio do ar. Sentindo a força agindo na nave, Ahsoka olhou para o inquisidor e viu suas duas mãos estendidas, segurando sozinho a Lambda e a  _ Fantasma. _

“Varus! Ele está segurando as naves! Precisamos…”

A fala de Ahsoka foi sufocada pelo grito de Varus. Um grito quase primal, rendido totalmente as suas emoções mais cruas e extraindo ao máximo o poder delas. Apontando as duas mãos para o inquisidor, o hangar inteiro se iluminou em azul quando o maior relâmpago que Ahsoka já viu em toda a sua vida saiu das mãos dele.

A Lambda sofreu outro solavanco quando foi libertada e Ahsoka apostava que a  _ Fantasma _ também sofreu o mesmo. Olhando para o Inquisidor, ela o viu adotar uma postura relaxada, sequer sacando os sabres de luz. Com a expressão de pura incredulidade, acompanhada por muitos naquele hangar, Ahsoka viu o inquisidor estender a mão direita e apenas com a força, conter aquele relâmpago gigantesco.

Foi um feito que deveria ser realizado por verdadeiros mestres na força e o inquisidor, alguém que deveria estar no nível de um cavaleiro jedi no máximo, estava fazendo isso com extrema facilidade. 

“Nós precisamos sair! Agora!”, gritou Hera pelo intercom de Ahsoka.

A togruta sabia que não seria possível agora. Varus estava em um transe de fúria, o relâmpago saindo em ondas de seu corpo e qualquer pessoa que o tocasse seria eletrocutada até a morte. Não bastasse isso, os tiros de blaster continuavam, muito menos do que antes, mas ainda havia disparos que acertaram a nave e Ahsoka sabia que em pouco tempo poderia chegar reforços.

“Varus! Varus, me escute!”

Foi em vão. Varus persistia no ataque, não querendo ceder ao inimigo, que apesar de demonstrar visível esforço para conter os relâmpagos, alguns até escapando e acertando stormtroopers ao redor, continuava a defender. Foi por alguns segundos, que para todos eles pareceram horas, mas finalmente o corpo de Varus o cobrou e em um gemido de dor, os relâmpagos pararam e ele quase caiu de joelhos, as pernas completamente bambas.

Ahsoka pensou que finalmente poderiam fugir, mas mais uma vez, o arrepio que percorreu toda a sua pele lhe avisou do contrário. 

“Pela força!”, murmurou Ezra, os olhos fixos no inquisidor.

Tendo defendido aquele poderoso relampago, Ahsoka acreditava que ao menos ele ficaria incapaz de atacar por alguns segundos, no entando, ele andava novamente e em sua mão, havia uma concentração do lado negro da força tão poderosa que causou diferentes reações para todos naquele hangar, incluindo os seus aliados.

Alguns dos stormtroopers mais fracos de vontade desmaiaram repentinamente. O restante conseguiu resistir, mas boa parte parou de atirar, suas mãos tremendo tanto que não conseguiram firmar seus blaster para mirarem. Entre os invasores, as reações foram melhores, mas até mesmo Kanan e Ezra sentiam um profundo medo nascendo em seus âmagos.

Ahsoka foi a melhor de todos. Ela estava acostumado ao lado negro, já tendo enfrentado lordes sith’s ao longo da sua vida. Ainda assim, isso não impediu do medo surgir ao ver um inquisidor com a mão direita brilhando em roxo de forma tão intensa que mais parecia um farol no meio daquele hangar.

Quando ele disparou os relâmpagos roxos, eram tão condensados que mais parecia uma linha de plasma roxo. Sem reação, Ahsoka viu o ataque seguindo em linha reta até seu alvo e Varus apenas conseguiu sacar a tempo os dois sabres para se defender.

No instante que os relâmpagos lhe tocaram, Varus saiu voando até o fundo da nave, acertando com tanta força que amassou a fuselagem interna, fazendo a nave flutuar de forma instável com a pancada violenta.

Ahsoka não sabia o porquê, mas o inquisidor parou o seu ataque quando Varus foi acertado. Sabendo ver uma chance, ela concentrou toda a força que conseguiu juntar e com um empurrão, um impulso telecinético foi ao hangar abaixo dela, com qualquer coisa não pregada ao chão saindo voando, stormtroopers incluindo. Quando chegou até o inquisidor, que continuava andando até a nave, ele causalmente estendeu a mão e criou uma barreira que bloqueou o ataque. Apesar do elmo ocultando a face, Ahsoka sabia que ele olhava fixamente para eles.

Lançando seus dois sabres, as armas rotacionaram pelo hangar e acertaram as pernas dos andadores AT-DP, causando a queda das máquinas e mais confusão no hangar. Arfando em esforço, Ahsoka pegou seu comlink e gritou para Rex e Hera:

“SAIAM! AGORA!”

As naves manobraram e antes que a rampa da lambda fechasse, Ahsoka conseguiu pegar seus sabres de volta, os puxando pela força. Ainda respirando pesadamente, Ahsoka encarou o inquisidor, que continuava com a face voltada para a nave deles.

  
Entre os tiros de blaster, gritos de stormtroopers e o silêncio de um grão-inquisidor, os rebeldes fugiram da  _ Resoluta _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que o plano de infiltração foi muito simples e com diversos furos, mas qualquer coisa mais elaborada exigiria um desenvolvimento que não me interessa pra essa história. Então sim, 5 pessoas invadiram uma star destroyer e conseguiram sair dela inteiros, mas com esse capítulo, vocês perceberam que essa “facilidade” teve influências externas (Vader e Starkiller).
> 
> Em relação a Starkiller, ele é o aprendiz de darth sidious, estupidamente apelão e um personagem que ainda será trabalhado. Sério, me empolgo só de imaginar escrevendo sobre ele. Esse primeiro contato entre Varus e ele já deixou claro quem manda no pedaço. Os relâmpagos roxos é uma característica que coloquei para diferenciar eles (indo na viagem dos jogos, o roxo significa que ele dominou completamente a técnica).


End file.
